Growing Up In A War
by AvaJane17
Summary: The family has destroyed the barrier, the Master is dead, the Grimms are living in Camp Charming, while the Scarlet Hand terrrorizes the rest of the world.Until of course Sabrina and Puck are met with a surprise that changes everything. Their daughter.
1. Chapters One to Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**This chapter has been revised, sadly without little pink monsters. Any mistakes have hopefully been removed and fixed, making me and you happy :)**

**If you do see anything that needs to be fixed, please mention it to me**

~Chapter 1~

'Glowing Oatmeal'

"PUCK! GET YOUR BIG BUTT DOWN HERE!" The members of the Grimm household braced themselves and looked at each other knowingly. A door slammed upstairs, and another opened before hysterical laughter filled the house.

"I've gotta say Grimm, you've never looked better than now!"

"Puck, I swear to God, if this doesn't wash out, I will literally hang you by your toes in your forest where no one will find you!" Sabrina Grimm came storming down the stairs, dressed in light washed jeans and a deep blue sweater, which matched her now deep blue hair, which was standing straight up. Her hair was usually down her entire back, meaning it was now so tall, it was close to hitting the ceiling fan whenever she passed it.

"'Brina, uh, new look?" Uncle Jake snorted into his coffee and shrivelled back when his niece glared daggers at him.

"At least it's a pretty colour this time," Daphne said, trying to cheer up her sister. Sabrina smiled slightly at Daphne, then continued to scowl as a boy of the same age came flying down the stairs and landing a safe distance from the angry Grimm.

"Puck, must you continue to harass Sabrina? It's starting to become obnoxious." Granny Relda asked the fairy boy sweetly as she shovelled what looked like glowing oatmeal onto plates.

"Then I've reached my goal! Soon, you will all be forced to bow down to me to escape the horrible wrath of the Trickster King."

"Yeah the wrath of your breath," Sabrina mumbles under her breath as she finds some normal bread on the counter and makes herself some toast.

"Shut up, stinkpot,"

"You first booger breath,"

"_Lieblings_! Please, not at the breakfast table," Granny scolded the two teenagers, making them both blush and slump into their seats, but not before Sabrina elbowed a Charlie horse into Puck's leg, making him wheeze in pain.

"So, Granny," Daphne looked up from her plate to speak to her grandmother, "what are we up to today?"

"You three are going to be running some errands for me today," Relda said sweetly, pushing more oatmeal onto Mr. Canis' plate. The old man winced but ate every last bite dutifully.

"No, please old lady! You know I'm allergic to work!" Puck whined and Sabrina rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, fine," Relda smiled at her adopted grandson, "the girls will go and solve the mysteries by themselves then." Puck paused and thought before saying,

"Well, I guess I'd better go too, wouldn't want to miss seeing Grimm burnt by a passing dragon,' Puck smirked at Sabrina, who only rolled her eyes at him again, missing the knowing smile Granny shot at Daphne.

"You three had better leave soon, it looks as though it will rain, and you won't want to be caught in the storm." The three kids nodded and left to dining area to go upstairs and get ready. The girls went into their room, which they still shared, and got dressed in more suitable clothing. Daphne changed into stretchy pants, and a plain t-shirt, while Sabrina changed into similar pants but kept on her sweater, as she struggled to tame her hair. Eventually, the two girls worked together and pulled it back into a messy bun at the back of Sabrina's head. But seeing as their was at least two bottles of glue mixed with the dye, her hair still tried to stand straight up, causing her bun to stick out into an odd style.

Leaving their room, the Grimm sisters headed back down the stairs and strapped the necessary weapons to their bodies as they waited for Puck. Daphne's weapons consisted of magical items, mostly wands and rings, with some extras in the pockets of her new coat, which was beginning to resemble Jake's. Sabrina, being the more deadly of the duo, strapped knives and daggers, with multiple grenades (real ones, not glop) and a whip fastened to her hip. She completed her weaponry with a long silver sword she and Daphne had fashioned together, using magic and melting down old protection laced metals into a beautiful sword. The sword had an intricate handle with sapphire blue diamonds embezzled into the hilt.

"All right, you Grimm's ready to go?" Puck announced as he landed beside Sabrina, and strapped the last of his weapons to his chest. Puck didn't hold as many weapons as Sabrina, but he held quite a collection of daggers and explosives, while he relayed more on his wings and transforming.

"Yup, let's go, before the rains get here." Puck grabbed Daphne's hand and swung her up in his arms.

"Puck!" The younger girl squealed as the boy flipped her around and headed out the door. Sabrina smiled at her sister and Puck and turned to wave goodbye at Granny. Granny had a small loving smile on her face as she watched the three young soldiers.

"Bye Granny, we'll be back by tomorrow tonight!" Sabrina called to her as she followed Puck and Daphne. Relda watched as her oldest granddaughter reached Puck and Daphne and seemed to scold them over something. Daphne laughed and Puck smiled at her, with a smile Relda knew he reserved for Sabrina. He lifted into the air, still holding Daphne and reaching out for Sabrina's hand as well, smiling wider as she reaches back for him and laces their fingers together.

"They'll be fine mom," Relda looks behind her and sees Jake standing next to her, holding her close. She pats her sons hand and smiles at him.

"Oh, I know they will be, but I still worry for them," Relda and Jake move back into the house, unaware of the extra set of eyes watching them as they retreat back inside.

~Chapter 2~

'Bedtime Stories'

"Are we there yet?" Daphne sighs as Sabrina whines again. She looks up at Puck, and is surprised to see him smiling at her older sister.

"Almost 'Brina, be patient." Daphne gaped slightly at his use of her nickname.

"Says the Prince of Impatience," Daphne giggles at her sister and tugs on Puck's collar.

"Could we maybe stop for a bit? I'm starting to fall asleep, and you're looking tired." Puck scowled, but looked down at the girl in his arms and noticed she did look dozy. Sabrina looked tired too, her dazzling blue eyes starting to droop. And he was getting pretty tired too.

"All right, sure, we can stop for a bit. We're almost half way to New York City anyways." Puck dropped down towards the ground and placed Daphne in a low tree branch and continued to hold Sabrina in his arms, smiling when she snuggled a little closer. Puck looked back at Ferryport Landing and sighed when he realized that after being stuck in the small town, he thought of it as home, and was already missing it. The barrier had fallen when the Grimm's had saved Relda from Mirror, destroying him and the barrier surrounding the town. This was good, and bad. Good thing was, Relda was back with her family, safe and sound along with baby Basil. The bad thing was, all the Everafters fled the town, except a few of the close family friends, including Snow White, Mr. Canis, Red Riding Hood, and of course Puck. Others stayed as well, realizing they either had no money, or did not support the Scarlet Hand, and stayed in Charming's camp. Now, Puck only left when the Grimm's did, mostly in part because of Sabrina, and also because they were his family now, and he wouldn't leave without them.

"Puck?" Puck looked up, startled by his name and smiled when he saw Daphne hanging in the tree.

"Hey Marshmallow, just dropping in?" Daphne snorted a very Sabrina like snort, and landed gracefully beside him.

"You wish; but alas, I can not leave you alone with my sister. Bad things would come out of that, you know, with you loving her and all."

"Daphne Grimm!" Puck was slightly embarrassed, but relaxed when he looked down to see Sabrina sleeping soundly. He also noticed she was still in his arms. He revelled in the feeling and slid down the base of the tree, and settled in, ready to sleep too.

"You know it's true. And I know you know that Sabrina knows about you knowing how she knows she loves you and you knowing you love her." Puck blinked a couple times, trying to understand Daphne's scrambled sentence.

"Okay, run that one by me again?" Daphne giggled and slid down beside them.

"She knows you love her, and you know she loves you. So what's the problem?"

"There's no problem," He mumbled, embarrassed again.

"Not one that I can see! So why aren't you two confessing your love for each other and ceasing to prank and insult one another?" Puck chuckled at Daphne, before letting go of Sabrina's legs and wrapping his arm around the younger girl instead.

"Well Marshmallow, it's mostly because she's stubborn and so am I. Honestly, we have had that dreadful conversation, sorry that you weren't there," Daphne squealed and bit down on her palm. "but we don't know how to proceed and I don't want to push her. We've been nicer to each other, but still, neither of us will budge from the safety line we've created."

"Hence the blue hair," Daphne whispers, making Puck laugh.

"Yes, like her hair. You know, she took this prank in stride, she didn't try to kill me instantly."

"Yeah, she seemed pretty relaxed when we brushed it down, no death threats or bitten pillows." Puck paused for a moment before looking down at Daphne.

"Bitten pillows?" Daphne blushed as she realized what she's said.

"Not important, anyway, you were saying about your undying love for one another?"

"No, I don't think I was,"

"You know what I mean, continue please." Puck chuckled at her again before continuing.

"I'm not pushing her, but I'm being nicer, just little tidbits of affection, so she won't get embarrassed or mad."

Daphne frowned, "I've never seen these tidbits of affection, what are you talking about?" Puck winked at her, smiling mischievously.

"Like I said, I don't want to get her embarrassed," Daphne held in a small squeal, and resisted biting her hand.

"Have you kissed her?" Puck's smile intensified.

"Before or after the declaration of undying love for one another?" Now Daphne did squeal, making Puck cover her mouth, muffling the small pig sounds.

"Well that's attractive, my brother sure caught himself a good one," Daphne blushed as Puck mentioned Mustardseed, who had previously taken a liking to Daphne, much to Henry's dismay, saying Daphne was too young, although she's just turned fifteen last month. Puck didn't mind; now his mother and Henry had someone else to yell at.

"Oh hush, and don't change the subject, when did you kiss her before?" Puck thought a moment before answering her.

"Once when she punched me in the gut, the other when she was crying, and the last when she woke me up." Daphne muffled her own squeals herself this time, and widened her eyes as if telling him, _'well go on'_.

"After that, they come more casually, mostly when no ones watching her, she'll be the one to kiss me, just because, or I'll kiss her, mostly to make her shut up or stop crying," Puck winced a bit, "I hate it when she cries." He looked at Daphne after he said this. "Don't you dare tell her that,"

"Tell her what?" Puck smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"All right, enough with the bed time stories go to sleep." Daphne sighed, but obliged as she snuggles closer to Puck's side, tucking her head into his shoulder. Sabrina did the same, almost simultaneously with Daphne, stretching her long legs out and wrapping her arm around his waist, using his chest as a pillow. Puck leaned over and pecked Daphne's head,

"Goodnight baby sister," Daphne smiles at him, keeping her eyes closed, than once Puck is sure she's asleep; he leans over and presses a gentle kiss to Sabrina's hair, breathing in her scent.

"Goodnight love," he whispers softly into her hair, smiling when she sighs and shifts closer to him. He's startled when a small giggle comes from Daphne.

"I saw that," Puck nudges her with his elbow, and smiling, falls asleep with his two favorite Grimm's in his arms.

~Chapter 3~

'Jealousy'

"Aww, this is the cutest thing I've seen since we found that puppy a few years back." Puck started awake, instantly reaching for the sword as his side, jostling the Grimm's in the process. Sabrina woke up first, snatching her sword as well, holding it threateningly at the intruder. Daphne took a little longer to wake up, but was startled to see the young boy in front of her. The boy had long shaggy bronze hair, covering most of his ears, but not enough, as the pointed elf-like tip poked out. He was wearing a casual pair of jeans, with a plain green t-shirt, and matching converse, and a goofy grin on his face as he watched the trio. Sabrina stood up and walked closer to the boy. He was no more than twelve, and came up to Sabrina's shoulder when she walked closer to him.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked politely, but a warning was behind her eyes. The boy threw up his hands, chuckling like it was a game.

"I'm a good guy," He smiled at Sabrina, "unless of course you like villains," the boy winked at Puck, who only glared back. "and I can see you do."

"Oh God, please don't tell me your—"

"Peter Pan, in the flesh." The boy's grin grew so wide, it looked like his face would crack. Sabrina groaned and removed her sword from his face; Daphne squealed and bit down on her hand, and Puck glared at the boy. Pan looked at Puck and smiled devilishly.

"Hello Puckerly, how have you been?" Sabrina snorted at the name and turned to collect their bags.

"I thought I was the only one that called you embarrassing names," Sabrina giggled as she strapped her bag on, and tossed Puck his. Puck broke his glaring contest with Pan to smile at Sabrina.

"No, but you're the only one that won't be hung by their toes if you do," Puck turned to glare again. Sabrina sighed and helped Daphne with her bag, before turning back to Puck.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to try and stab the kid?" Pan looked at Sabrina with wide eyes, almost saying, 'you'd let him _stab_ me?' Puck just continued to stare at Pan.

"I'm thinking about it," was Puck's answer and you could visibly see Pan swallow nervously. Sabrina and Daphne went to Puck's sides and looped their arms through his.

"Let's go Puck, I wanna get this over with and head back to Granny's." Daphne said, breaking Puck out of his trance.

"Okay Marshmallow," Puck scoops Daphne up and begins to walk away, "you coming Grimm?"

"I can walk, you know that right?" Daphne protests, but enjoys having her friend so protective of her and her sister.

"Grimm? You're the Grimm sisters, aren't you?" The trio turned back to Peter Pan, who was looking at them, mesmerized.

"Well we're certainly not the Grimm brothers." Sabrina scoffed at the boy, beginning to grow impatient with him. Puck noticed and leaned in to whisper to her.

"Annoying, isn't he?" Sabrina giggles and nods her agreement. Pan watches them together and smiles devilishly again.

"Has our little Puck grown up? Aww, I take that back; this is cuter than that puppy." Sabrina made a growling noise in the back of her throat. Pan's smile only grew. "And you've ended up with a Grimm. Lucky dog." Pan walks over to them, invading their personal space.

"Back of Pan, you're getting close." Puck snarled at the boy, only making him smile wider.

"I must say, the stories about you two don't do your beauty justice." Daphne blushes, but Sabrina only half smiles and pushes the twelve year old back.

"Cute, but creepy. I'm nineteen, sorry, but it'll never work." With that Sabrina drags her family members down the path, cutting through the trees, ignoring Puck and Daphne's hysterical laughter.

"Not what I was getting at, but I'm flattered you thought that," The three looked up and saw Pan sitting in the tree in front of them.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and hit the kid in the face with a branch "Well you're not getting Daph either, so buzz off." Puck snorted another laugh out, making Pan turn red with either embarrassment or anger, Sabrina wasn't really sure.

"I can see why Puck chose you; you're both pretty pig headed." Daphne snorted a laugh too. Puck grinned widely at Sabrina.

"See Ugly? I told you your face resembled Elvis'" Daphne laughed at Puck, and Sabrina stuck her tongue out at the fairy.

"Whatever, at least I don't have an obnoxious flying boy crushing after me."

Pan turned a deep shade of purple. "There is no way anyone could love Puck, especially me!" Sabrina shrugged, enjoying the fight with the young boy.

"Whatever you say; come on guys, Daphne, walk by your self and build some muscle."

"Fine," Daphne sighs and climbs out of Puck's arms. Puck then turns to Sabrina and scoops her up into his arms, holding her close.

"No fair! You just kicked me out so you could have a ride." Daphne grumbled, but was smiling at her sister.

"But Sabrina's already got muscular legs, she needs to rest." Puck grinned at Daphne, making her smile and Sabrina blush and smack his hands off of her legs.

"I can walk too Puck," Sabrina rolls her eyes at the boy holding her, but snuggles closer anyway.

"No, I don't think you could without tripping or impaling yourself on a tree.

"Oh shut up, frog face."

"I love you too Grimm," Puck says with a laugh and swoops in to peck her lips with his. Daphne smiles and leads the way into the trees.

"I saw that one," She says without turning back to Puck and Sabrina.

"Good, I meant for you too." Daphne laughs as she uses a wand to twirl unruly branches back into the forest without breaking them. Peter Pan didn't follow them, only stood on the path way, watching them walk away, suddenly feeling an emotion he'd thought he'd never feel.

He felt jealousy. Towards the Trickster King.

~Chapter 4~

'Knock Knock'

"Here we are! New York City!" Puck announces over dramatically. Sabrina looks up from his hoodie, and takes in all the changes since the Everafters had gotten out of Ferryport Landing. Only a small amount of humans strolled through the streets, shaking and checking behind them every twenty seconds. Most of the buildings had been burnt down, or scavenged through, creating a pure 'End of the World' feel to the once beautiful city.

"All right, well let's get going, I'm tired, and I'm pretty sure we won't get done until tomorrow." Sabrina sighs and stretches, leaping out of Puck's arms.

"And Granny was going to make hamburgers," Daphne pouted, but Sabrina shuddered.

"She probably would have made them out of camels. I'm sure we'll survive missing one of her meals."

"Okay Chicklets, lets get to Fairie." Puck says and heads toward the Anderson statue in the middle of the park. The statue was a mess, full of garbage and what Sabrina hoped was only paint. Walking up to the statue, Sabrina and Daphne brushed some of the garbage off of the statue, before pressing their hands to his arm, along with Puck, who stood back slightly.

"Knock Knock," The three of them says together and smile when the statue moves his head and looks down on them.

"Who's there?"

"Umm, interrupting cow," Daphne answers and Sabrina groans. She hated this joke.

"Interrupting cow wh—?"

"Mooooooo! Haha, get it?" Daphne starts laughing, falling over Sabrina. The statue laughs along with her and moves his foot off the doorway, leading to Fairie.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson!" Daphne smiles at the metal man as she lowers herself into the doorway. Puck follows and reaches up for Sabrina.

"Anything for the Grimm's, thanks for the joke, haven't heard that one yet!" The statue lends his hand to Sabrina and she takes it and lithely slips into the doorway, landing in Pucks arms.

"Can't resist being in my arms Grimm?" Puck smiles at her, making her blush. She hated that he could make her blush. She never blushed!

"Don't be corny Puck-o,"

Puck let go of Sabrina and led the way into the Golden Egg bar, where a hoard of Everafters were sitting and talking. Momma Goose was at the bar, serving drinks and smiling at all her guests. When the war had started, Momma had made it very clear, that she didn't appreciate people who came and ruined her restaurant, so there was a happy medium in the Golden Egg. So Scarlet Hand and Everafters alike were in the bar, either glaring or having easy conversations with each other.

"Sabrina! Daphne! How are you?" Momma spotted the Grimm's and came zipping around the bar stools and tackled the sisters in a massive hug.

"Hi Momma, how have you been?" Sabrina asked the portly woman. Momma was the Mother Goose from the bedtime stories, and was like another grandmother to the Grimm's.

"Oh, good. We haven't had a bar fight in over a month!" The woman beamed at Sabrina and kissed both her and Daphne's cheeks. "My, my, my, you girls have gotten so big! How old are you two now?"

"Fifteen," Daphne says proudly, while Sabrina answers, "Nineteen," with slightly less enthusiasm. Momma looks them up and down and smiles, with actual tears in her eyes.

"Last time you were in here Sabrina, _you_ were fifteen!" Momma says, letting go of the girls and continuing to smile at them.

"I know," Sabrina smiles back at her.

"Now you're an adult! Almost twenty! Oh, you're growing too fast!" Momma shoved herself at Sabrina again, hugging her tightly.

"Tell me about it," Puck mumbles behind them, standing at the bar, leaning against the table. "one day she's cute as a button, now she's intimidating and all legs." Daphne and Momma start laughing as Momma disengages from Sabrina and folds Puck into her arms for a tight hug.

"I thought you liked my legs," Sabrina scoffs at the fairy hugging Momma. Puck pulls away from the woman and smiles devilishly at Sabrina.

"Oh, I do. But I also liked when you were shorter."

"I am short! I'm shorter than you are,"

"Yeah, like two inches shorter,"

"Not when I wear heels,"

"But I've pretty much banned you from wearing heels,"

"Only because you're threatened by my height,"

"Never said I wasn't,"

"Are they always like this?" Momma whispers to Daphne, and giggles with the young girl.

"Yeah, they don't want to admit it, but they're desperately in loooooooove." The two woman start to giggle again, when Puck turns to glare at them playfully.

The reunion is interrupted suddenly, when a chair goes flying across the room. Momma whips around and cries out when she sees a troll about to punch a young man's face in. Once the first punch is thrown, Puck and Sabrina spring into action. Puck pulls the man out from beneath the troll and pins him against the wall when he tries to lash out at the troll. Sabrina pulls out her sword and pulls on the trolls clothing, spinning him around, then pushes him to the floor, stepping on his chest and pushing her arm into his windpipe, cutting off his breathing.

"C-can't-t b-b-breath-h," the troll stops squirming instantly, trying to catch his breath. Sabrina shifts her arm so that the troll can breathe a little, but slid her sword to his throat, stopping him as he tries to move forward.

"Stand still if you know what's good for you," Sabrina grunts as she presses her sword into his throat a little more, pressing her point. The troll's Adam apple bobs as he swallows, nicking himself on the sharp blade.

"Marshmallow? A little assistance please?" Daphne looked at Puck, who was struggling immensely with the man. He suddenly turned and punched Puck in the nose, making a satisfying crunch, before trying to make a run for it. Puck tackles him again, and wrestles him to the ground, pinning him completely.

"You ass, I _like_ my nose," Puck grunts as he immobilizes the man. Suddenly, there's a flash of light and the man freezes. Puck falls off of him and sits on the floor for a moment, catching his breath.

"Are you okay?" Daphne comes rushing to Puck and pulls him up to his feet, "Puck! Your nose is broken!"

"Really? I didn't notice." Puck wipes at the blood trickling from his nose.

"Daffy?" Daphne looks over at Sabrina and squeaks when she realizes she didn't freeze the troll.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tweaking her ring on her finger, the flash of light fills the room again, and the troll freezes. Sabrina rolls off the troll, and wrinkles her nose cutely at the crushed food on her pants.

"Gross!"

"Don't worry 'Brina, at least he didn't puke like the last one," Daphne laughed at her sister as she brushed off the mess.

"Oh thank you!" Momma smiled at the Grimm's and bustled each of them back to the bar stools. "Sit down! Down! Let me help you clean up." Momma hustled everywhere, disappearing behind the wall for a moment, and then appearing again with a cloth for Puck's nose. For a split second, Momma sprouted feathers and a beak, and then transformed back. A door, at the end of the bar swung open, hitting the wall as a fairy walked into the bar, with three other fairies behind him. The first fairy looked to be only a few years younger than Sabrina and Puck, and had a stern look on his face. Sabrina could tell that it was only show, as the laugh lines crinkling around his eyes and mouth were pronounced after years of laughter. His hair was a cropped dirty blond, and his eyes sparkled a forest green. He looked over the mess in the bar, seeing the frozen troll and man, both with scared faces, and looked over the remaining people in the bar, most still sitting there, staring at Puck and Sabrina. Finally, the boy's eyes went to Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne, and his stern look washed away, replaced with a wide smile that covered his face.

"Guess I know what happened here,"

"Mustardseed! Hi!" Daphne launched herself at the fairy who held his arms out for her, his smile getting wider as she jumped into his arms, hanging onto his neck. Sabrina rolls her eyes at them, and Puck looks away uncomfortably. Once Daphne pulls away slightly, Mustardseed smiles and hugs Sabrina as well.

"Good to see you Sabrina,"

"You too Mustardseed, glad we ran into you,"

"I'm glad you came so quickly,"

"No problem,"

Mustardseed untangles himself from Daphne and Sabrina and hugs his brother, making the remaining customers of the Golden Egg whisper to one another, about the prince of Fairie conversing with the strangers. Finally, Mustardseed turns and leads them to the door at the end of the hall, with everyone's eyes following as the young woman in the group holds herself to his side and the older couple follows behind them. Once the door is shut behind them, the Everafters continue as they were, and the troll and young man unfroze suddenly, gasping for breath. No one pays them any attention as the troll leaps to his feet and storms out of the bar, enraged at being taken down by a woman. The young man, still trying to catch his breath, goes over to the bar counter and leans in close, signalling Momma closer.

"Who, may I ask, were they?" Momma gives the man a confused look, wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Why, the Grimm's of course. How could you not know that? Every Everafter knows about them,"

"Then they are related to Jacob Grimm?"

"Well, yes, he's the girl's uncle."

"Really," the man looks back at the door, frowning in thought, "well now that's interesting."

"What are you mumbling about John?"

"Nothing Momma," The young man, John, turns away from the counter and heads towards the door at the end of the bar.


	2. Chapters Five to Six

**Disclaimer:**

**Sabrina: So, about this story…**

**Me: What about it?**

**Sabrina: The characters sound familiar, are they yours?**

**Me:… Yes?**

**Puck: Liar**

**Me: (sigh) fine, no I don't own The Sisters Grimm or the characters in it**

***sorry if there was confusion with the POV, but my mind goes faster than my fingers and I can't keep up with myself Thanks for the reviews!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 5~

'Dragons and Dentists'

"So, what have the dastardly Sisters Grimm been up to recently?" Mustardseed asks innocently, but before Sabrina answers, she looks over at Daphne, who is motioning madly not to tell him anything. Sabrina locks her lips and answers with a mumbled "Nothing much," but unfortunately, Puck didn't see the signals.

"Well the other day they went out and ran into a dragon," Mustardseed looked at his brother, his eyes showing confusion, "and being the feminists that they are, refused to include me in the fight and ended up destroying most of Main Street. And the dentist's office, coincidently an hour before Sabrina had an appointment." Puck turned a playful glare at Sabrina. The girl just shrugged,

"I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened in my favour."

"Wait, they _refused _to let you help?" Sabrina and Daphne looked away pointedly, ignoring Mustardseed's silent glare.

"Well yeah, I'd say tying me up with a magic laced rope and locking me in the bedroom would count as refusing." Puck pinches Sabrina's side when he says this, emanating a small squeak from the feisty blonde.

"We didn't lock you in," Daphne mumbled blushing under Mustardseed's glare.

"No, you're right. You got your brother to," Sabrina giggles but stops suddenly when Daphne glares at her. Sabrina shrugs at her sister, shaking off the guilt.

"He's been asking us to include him in the 'cool fighting', so he's become our side kick," Sabrina says, smiling now at Puck, "besides, it'll be a good way to get you back for all those pranks over the years."

"Great, another Grimm on the loose," Puck mumbles and laughs as Sabrina shoves him towards the wall.

~Chapter 6~

'Slow Down'

"All right, here we are," Mustardseed says, gesturing to a small room door. The door wasn't as magnificent as the others they'd passed, but Sabrina could tell that the wood was still carved beautifully, even in the dark hallway.

"Okay, so what exactly happened? Run it by me again," Sabrina asks politely, as she moves to open the door.

"For the third time," Puck coughs behind his hand, ducking Sabrina's fist.

"Shut up Puckey Lou; Mustardseed?' Sabrina looks back at Mustardseed as she leans on the door, turning the handle and pushing the door open. A cold breeze drifts through the door, pushing Sabrina back and landing on Puck, wrapping itself around him. Puck struggled for a moment, but immediately stopped, reining defeat. As Sabrina picked herself up from the floor, Daphne looked at Puck in confusion, and then began to laugh uncontrollably.

"God damn it! Mother, get off of me!" Sabrina began to giggle too, as Puck struggled to get the clingy Tatiana off of him.

"Puckey! Oh my boy, I'm so excited for you to be home!" Tatiana squeezed the fairy boy a little tighter, making him growl, but pat the woman's back.

"Apparently," Sabrina coughs into her hand, muffling the noise, but Puck glares at her anyway.

"Help me," He mouths to her, but Sabrina only smiles.

"I thought you enjoyed having women throw themselves at you," Sabrina

"Only when it's you,"

"When have I ever thrown myself at you?"

Before Puck could respond, Tatiana untangled herself from his arms and stood back to look at him.

"Oh Puck! You've actually grown! How old are you now? Seventeen, sixteen?"

"Nineteen," Puck mumbles wheezing when Tatiana hugs him breathless again.

"Oh, my boys," Tatiana sniffles, dragging Mustardseed into the little mix. He suppresses a groan, but Puck grins at him with a '_and now you know why I stay away'_ smile on his face. "Why must you change so much? Puck's growing and Mustardseed stills his age, it's all just so confusing."

"Wait!" Daphne yells at the same time that Sabrina screams, "What?"

Puck is looking at his brother in obvious surprise, while Sabrina's jaw drops, and Daphne blushes as they all look at Mustardseed.

"You've stopped what? It had better not be for the reason I think it's for," Puck asks him.

"That's so sweet. Wait, why haven't I been told this yet?" Daphne's smile slips away as she glares at Mustardseed.

"I swear to God, if you touch my sister without permission, you will find yourself hanging from a tree with your balls taped to your head," Sabrina threatened making Mustardseed and Puck wince.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Puck whispers to Sabrina, who glares at him in turn.

"You have been; you just run too fast." Puck guffawed, making Mustardseed smile at his brother and his girlfriend, but the smile sipped away when they turned their death glares back to him.

"You never told them? Mustardseed!" Tatiana scolded her youngest son.

"So, let me get this straight," Mustardseed flinched at Daphne's tone. "_This can't be good,"_

"Daphne, maybe we should go and—."

"No, Sabrina, I think this should be said now," Daphne looked absolutely, well, pissed off. Puck took a hesitant step back, leaving Daphne facing his brother. "So let me get this straight, you figured that when you decided to wait for me, a decision we were supposed to reach _together_," Mustardseed shrank back a bit, along with Puck, Sabrina, and Tatiana, who slowly started to retreat out of the hallway, ignoring Mustardseed's feeble attempts to hold onto Puck who slipped away.

"You don't tell me? How long has this been going on? When exactly, were you going to tell me? _Were_ yougoing to tell me?" The farther the three got away from the couple, the louder Daphne seemed to become.

"Of course I was! Why wouldn't I!" Mustardseed's voice was getting louder now too.

"Oh, how am I supposed to know? Apparently, I don't know enough about my boyfriend to believe he'll keep a promise!" Sabrina stopped in her tracks.

"Sabrina, what are you doing? Let's split, she'll catch up with us later." Puck whispered, motioning for her to continue to walk.

"No, I'm waiting for my sister," Sabrina said, just as Daphne rounded the corner, with her forehead wrinkled in frustration, her nose wrinkled and her mouth set in a tight line. As soon as Sabrina saw her, she turned to face her and held her arms out. Daphne looks up, and upon seeing her sister, her face falls into a dejected sad puppy face, her eyes watering and a sob slipping out of her. She ran into her sister's arms, wrapping herself around her and crying into her shoulder.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. It'll be fine, you'll see." Sabrina whispered small reassurances into her little sister's hair. Looking up suddenly, Sabrina saw Mustardseed round the corner, taking in the sight of Sabrina and a crying Daphne. His angry face crumpled and took a step toward them, but Puck's back covered Sabrina's view.

"Go away Mustardseed, now is defiantly not the time." Puck's voice was quiet, but Mustardseed stepped back a bit, eyes going to Daphne once, and then leaving down a different hall.

"Why are Everafters so frustrating?" Daphne sniffles into Sabrina's shoulder. Sabrina looks over at Puck and narrows her eyes, making him cringe.

"I've been trying to figure that out since we moved in with Relda,"

"Hey now, I don't get on your nerve every day," Puck whips his hands up in surrender, baking up with a smirk on his face.

"You wanna bet fairy boy?"

"Whatcha got in mind, Grimm?"

"Uh, while I love watching you guys bicker like an old couple," Daphne looks up at her sister and Puck, swiping her sleeve across her nose. "Could we maybe get back to my problem? I'm sure you too will come up with another fight sooner or later." Sabrina blushes and releases Daphne after another squeeze for her sister.

"Yeah, we'll go back to the Golden Egg, and—"

"Oh no you don't! I just got my Puck back, you are not stealing him back just yet Grimm girl," Tatiana warned Sabrina, getting closer to Puck, seeming to resist pulling him away from Sabrina and Daphne.

"Its fine mom, Daphne just needs some space right now; we'll be back as soon as she's better." Tatiana looks at Daphne with narrowed eyes and nods curtly, allowing them to leave what remained of Fairie, and return to the Golden Egg. Sabrina rushed her sister through the twisting halls of the broken kingdom, grumbling whenever an Everafter would pause and stare at the three of them.

"It's the Grimm's,"

"Can you imagine having such a conscience after what they've done?"

"Imagine; that insulting child able to hold a fey heart,"

"Oh, did you hear? The younger Grimm has taken hold of our prince. Family of sluts, that's what they are,"

Sabrina raised her head higher, chin up an a pointed look locked on the door ahead of her, with Daphne tucked into her side, hustling them both away from the comments. Puck, unfortunately, had no problem turning to the accusers and staring them down. Most jumped, not having seen Puck in the shadows, and apologized repeatedly, scurrying away, or watching now, even more closely than before.

"What's wrong?" Daphne tried to look over her shoulder, but Sabrina only pulled her quicker to the door. Swinging it open, Sabrina just barely missed the guard standing by the door.

"Hey, watch where you're swingin' that—oh, hello there darlin'." The large guard smiled cunningly down at Sabrina, looking her up and down, resting on her curves before meeting her eyes. What he saw was the cold, hard stare of a fighter and the message, and 'back off' written clearly in her blue eyes. The guard took a hesitant step away, and watched as the dazzling woman walked away to a corner table, giving him a view of her backside. Saying he was impressed wouldn't cut it. He was so transfixed; he didn't notice the Trickster King creep up to his side. He too, watched Sabrina walk away, before piping up,

"She's something, huh?" The guard didn't even look to see who he was talking to, just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, wouldn't mind cornering her for a few minutes. Be an interesting fight," the guard grinned lazily. Puck nodded, and then turned his glare to the guard.

"If I find you within three steps of her, no matter whose fault it is, I will personally cut of your head and place it on my table as a center piece." The guard was shocked out of his trance and looked over at Puck, realizing who he was speaking to immediately.

"Uh, yes sir, I understand, umm, sorry sir." Puck didn't respond only walked to the girls who had seated themselves and shed their heavy coats. Puck didn't miss every male head stop and stare as Sabrina shed hers and draped it over her chair, making her shirt ride up her stomach and her arms flex. Puck had to force his own eyes up and focus on walking calmly, instead of the sprint and jump he had in mind.

Daphne was still a mess, crying and sniffling, catching the attention of a man at the table beside them. His frowning face crumpled immediately at the beautiful crying teenager and handed her a napkin, glowing when Daphne lit up and smiled easily at him. _Yup, these Grimm's will be the death of me, I'm sure of it._ Puck thought to himself as he reached the table, and removed his own jacket, not missing Sabrina's lingering gaze. She looked p at his eyes and shifted hem away when she saw his smirk.

"Like what you see Grimm?" Sabrina's cheeks lit up with a pink blush, something Puck knew only he had control over. She rarely blushed for anyone else.

"Careful stinkpot, your head's expanding,"

"I don't know how it could get any larger; oh, thank you," Daphne hiccup, giggled at Puck and blushed as another helpful man leaned out of his way to hand her a napkin and a hopeful smile.

"Jeez Marshmallow, we'd better trap you in a box before you have every man in the bar is kneeling in front of you, melting as they watch your pretty face tear up and cry."

"I do not look pretty when I cry, my nose gets red and my eyes look glassy," Daphne blushes at Puck and hides her face behind another napkin. Once she destroys that one, she throws it onto the growing pile in the center of the table. Yet another man, sitting close to Sabrina leans in and whips out another napkin. Daphne reaches for it with a polite thank you, a smile and wipes at her eyes again.

"You look extremely pretty when you cry," the latest napkin deliverer says, leaning into the table, "it's a shame you're crying though, I can tell you'd be even more beautiful when you're smiling." Daphne's blush reaches her eyebrows as she smiles warmly and hides behind the napkin. Sabrina rolls her eyes at the man,

"She just got in a fight with her boyfriend, lay off will you?"

"What kind of a dolt would yell at this lovely flower?" Daphne blushes redder.

"She's also only fifteen, back off," Puck glares at the man. He had trouble keeping guys away from Sabrina, how was he supposed to handle Daphne's admirers too?

"That's all right; I can wait for her to get a little older," The man smirks a cocky grin, which shrivels instantly when a strong hand lands on his shoulder. The man looks up and shrinks under the Fairie prince's gaze.

"Excuse me, I believe that's my seat," The man instantly slithers away from the table, slumping in his chair at the table next to theirs, mumbling something about not catching a break. Daphne's eyes get hard when Mustardseed sit down across from her, not sliding over to the next chair to sit right next to her, instead staying beside Sabrina. Sabrina squirms in her seat, subtly sliding a little closer to Puck, who didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asks, napkins forgotten on the table.

"I want to apologize before you're taken away by some sleazy Everafter in a bar." Mustardseed aims a glare at the man who had been hitting on her before, who manages to shrink more so into his seat.

"Apology not accepted," Daphne stands up and walks back into Fairie, the guard's eyes following her as she slams the door behind her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**There we are! Conflict! Might be crappy conflict, but it's still conflict! Also, I'm sorry for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes. I relay on my computer too much! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**I realize that some of the characters might be OOC, but it's how I like them, so if it disturbs you, or something, just stop reading my story **

**~Nevaeh **


	3. Chapters Seven to Eight

**Disclaimer: See, the thing is, I tried to get ownership of this awesome series, but, it wasn't meant to be I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Sorry if the chapters seem too short, but they're over six pages on Microsoft Word, so hopefully I won't have people yelling at me that they're too short :)**

**Also, there's been some comments on why DAphne was mad at MUstardseed. Sorry if that was confusing! It's just that Daphne was hurt that her boyfriend wasn't telling her something as important as slowing his age. It was a bit of a PMS overreaction :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed hearing from you!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 7~

'Pillow Fight'

"So Tatiana, seeing as you've dragged us here only to see Puck, you wouldn't mind if we stayed the night, would you?" Sabrina asks sweetly as the queen leads them through the halls. Tatiana's nose wrinkles, but smoothes out into a nasty smirk.

"Of course, I'm sure we could find some kind of room for the Grimm's."

"Mother, at the moment, I'm part of the Grimm family, so if you're planning some dastardly room arrangement, I'll just take the girls and leave." Tatiana looked shocked for a moment, then composed herself and led them farther down the hall, almost to the end. Sabrina noticed that what was left of Fairie were mostly hallways, winding in and around each other, with hundreds of doors covering every wall space. Tatiana swung open a huge oak door, and leaned out to allow Sabrina and Daphne a look inside. Two, abnormally large beds stood by the wall adjacent to the door, with canopies spilling nets and silk over a huge fluffy mattress and dozens of pillows on each bed. There was a magnificent window that overlooked New York, making Sabrina realize just how high they really were, even though they'd travelled underneath a statue to get there. Daphne bit down on her hand as she launched herself onto the bed farthest from the window, squealing like she had when she was eight.

"I feel like a princess!" She flopped around on the pillows, creating a nest for herself and snuggling in, looking extremely comfortable. "I could die right now, and I wouldn't care."

"That could easily be arranged," Tatiana mumbled, receiving a glare from Puck.

"Again mother, I will leave with no regrets if anything happens to them," Puck sighs and plops himself onto the opposite bed from Daphne. He settles into the pillows and stretches his arms out sighing in content.

"Comfortable?" Sabrina sneers at the boy on her bed, who smirks at her from the pillow making her heart skip a beat.

"Extremely," Puck's grin grew as he looked Sabrina over, "care to join me?" Sabrina's blush grew, making Tatiana sneer.

"You ladies may stay here, Puck may have his old room," Tatiana started to walk back into the hall, but stopped when Puck spoke up.

"Can't I just stay here?" Tatiana looked at him in shock then confusion.

"There are only two beds; the ground isn't that comfortable," Puck looked at his mother like she'd grown another head. Sabrina gave a nasty grin, trying to hide it behind her hand. Daphne looked at the queen like she'd lost her mind.

"Okay, how could you not have clued in to that?" Daphne finally asked, shaking her head in embarrassment for Tatiana.

"What do you mean child?" Tatiana looked frustrated, but didn't seem to have gotten it yet.

"Puck asked to sleep in here. There are only two beds, one of which will be occupied by his girlfriend whom he loves dearly. While the room you give him is down the hall, away from Sabrina. Got it yet?" Tatiana looked shocked as Daphne explained to her, and then her face smoothed out into a mask so queen like, Daphne was impressed.

"That will not be happening," And with that, she spun around on her heel and marched out to the hallway. The three started laughing as soon as the door shut behind her.

"God, I didn't know she was so dense," Puck laughed as he held his sides, rolling around on the bed. Sabrina fell beside him, laughing just as hard. Daphne was giggling uncontrollably too.

"I can't believe I actually had to explain that to her," Sabrina giggled at her sister, "that by far just made my day."

The three of them continued to laugh and giggle, all on the same bed now, holding onto each other for support until the laughs subsided. Sabrina sighed and sat up, pushing Puck to the edge of the bed.

"All right, get lost now. We're going to change and head to bed." Puck's eyes popped open and he leered at Sabrina.

"Can I watch?" He was answered with one of the down pillows being smashed into his face. Daphne began laughing again at his shocked face when Sabrina pulled the pillow back.

"No, now go to your room," Sabrina smirks and points to the door, holding back her giggles as Puck pushes himself up.

"But I was serious about staying here tonight," He pouts at Sabrina who just throws another pillow at his face, making Daphne laugh harder.

"Yeah, cause I really want you in my bed with my sister sleeping beside us."

"I'll be quiet, she'll never know what we're doing," Daphne gasps and laughs harder when Sabrina launches the largest pillow at Puck, who swings the door open as a shield.

"Get lost,"

"No good night kiss?" Puck pouts and then smiles when Daphne jumps up and wraps her arms around his neck, bringing him back down onto the bed with her and Sabrina. She places a huge kiss on his cheek, keeping him pinned over her on the bed.

"Night Puck!" Puck laughs when she won't let him up, holding on even tighter and laughing with Sabrina.

"Better let go Marshmallow, or I'll be forced to use my skills to remove you from my neck."

"I can withstand everything; you'll never leave this room alive! Mwahaha—ah! Hey, stop! Oh my God, stop that tickles!" Daphne was forced to let go of Puck to wrap her arms around her sides as Puck fluttered his fingers over her sides, finding her ticklish spots. "Okay, I surrender! I'll have to take you hostage some other time!" Puck stops his attack and leans over giving Daphne a brotherly peck on the cheek.

"Nighty night Princess," Daphne smiles at him and crawls over to her own bed, dragging her bag over to herself. Puck leans closer to Sabrina and smiles before swooping in to kiss her, long and sweet. Sabrina smiles against his lips and swats him playfully with another pillow, making him chuckle against her mouth.

"Good night, love."

"Night Puck, love you."

"Love you too,"

~Chapter 8~

'Thunder Storm'

Sabrina watches Puck leave then sighs and flops down onto her pillow pile. Daphne looks over at her sister, grinning like an idiot.

"I like the new cuddly Puck. He's cute," Sabrina only smiles in response and grabs her own bag, dragging her pyjamas out and changing quickly. By the time she's done, Daphne's sitting at the window, looking down on the city. For being trashed and mistreated, the city still had a beautiful glow to it, one that made Daphne smile at her child hood memories she had of her family.

"Looks like a storm," Daphne says, noticing the skies and looking at her older sister, "you going to be okay tonight?" Sabrina looks nervously out the window, noting the dark rain clouds over head, but nods.

"I should be fine, if not, I just won't sleep well tonight,"

"All right, if you're sure," Daphne says quietly then settles down in her bed, yawning like a lion. Sabrina mirrored her actions climbing into her own bed and settling down into the gorgeous sheets and fluffy pillows.

"Good night, Brina." Daphne whispered ad yawned, stretching into the comforter. Sabrina smiles in the dark and flinches when a flash of lightning lights the room.

"Night Daffy,"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A huge crash had Sabrina bolting up in bed, sweating and shaking as the room she slept in shook from the thunder. Crawling out of the giant bed, Sabrina snuck to Daphne's bed and slipped beside her sister.

"Daphne," Sabrina whispered loudly, shaking her sister, but she knew it was a feeble attempt. Waking Daphne was like trying to pry a tree out of the ground with your bare hands. Giving up, Sabrina walks to her bed and grabs a large t-shirt she'd taken from Puck before leaving Granny's and slipped it over her tank top. Another flash of lightning came into the room and a boom of thunder followed soon after, spurring Sabrina on as she crept down the hallway. She kept to the center of the hall, when she usually would have slunk against the wall, but after one instance of falling through a, what she thought was solid, wall of ivy. She now knew not to trust the walls of Fairie. Finally, she reached the door she'd been aiming for and softly rapped her knuckles of the oak frame of the door.

From the other side of the door, Puck woke with a start as a knocking on his door echoed through his room. Shaking his head trying to wake himself, he drags himself out of the huge bed, and shuffles to the door, whipping it open and leaning against the frame, so tired he feels like falling over. Standing in front of him, Sabrina cowered into her own arms, shaking like a leaf and her eyes wide in terror. Puck took her in quickly, noting her shaking and the small cotton shorts and an oversized tee she was wearing. Upon seeing her eyes, Puck opens his arms to her and she rushes into them, gasping in relief.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Puck murmured into her hair, making her shivers subside for a moment as she pushes herself farther into Puck's arms. Puck's room fills with light and more thunder sounds echo through the room. Sabrina digs herself into Puck's chest, unwilling to let go.

"Are you afraid of the storm?" Puck asks the woman in his arms, smiling as he realizes this. His big, strong warrior is scared of thunder. Sabrina nods into his shoulder, cringing as she admits it.

"Please don't tease me about it; I've never been good with thunder." Puck nods and, to Sabrina's surprise, says nothing else on the matter. He scoops her up bridal style and shuts the door behind them with his foot, before walking to his bed and plopping the shivering girl in the middle of the huge bed. Her look of shock raises a chuckle out of him before he slips her under the comforter and follows close behind.

"Puck, you don't have to—"

"No, but I want to. And it'll make you feel better and have a better sleep." Sabrina could only nod at his reasoning and cuddles closer to his chest as he lies down beside her on his own pillow. Shifting her head so it lay on his chest, Sabrina craned her neck up and kissed Puck softly on his jaw. Surprised, Puck looks down at the woman on his chest and smiles at her.

"Thank you," Sabrina whispers, but doesn't turn her head. Puck smiles wider and leans in to peck her lips with his.

"You're welcome,"

"I'm sorry for just coming to your door like that, but Daphne wouldn't wake up and I was shaking so badly," Puck stops her ranting by placing a finger onto her soft lips.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize for that; I'm glad you trust me," Sabrina smiles and kisses him again, settling into his chest now. Puck shifts the comforters and tucks her in, cocooning her into the blankets and surrounding them both, creating instant warmth that Sabrina curls into.

"Night Puck," Sabrina sighs and drifts off.

"Good night Brina." Puck whispers into her hair, blowing some of the pieces over her face. Shifting his hand over, he pulls them away and tucks them behind her ear, so he can watch as she falls asleep, her ears covered by his chest and the blankets he'd pulled up, successfully blocking out the thunder storm that crashed and raged all night.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Aww, cute, right? Please review, it helps **

**Also, I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, or grammar problems. My computer sucks sometimes… or I shouldn't relay on my spell check so much**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Nevaeh**


	4. Chapters Nine to Ten

**Disclaimer:**

**Daphne: This is cool**

**Me: Thanks! It is a pretty good story, huh?**

**Daphne:…yeah, too bad you don't own it. Michael Buckley does.**

**Me: (sniff) okay, don't rub it in...I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 9~

'Breakfast Break'

"Brina? Are you awake?" Daphne mumbled as she thrashed around in her bed, tangled in the comforter. No answer came from the bed beside her, making Daphne pause before effectively throwing all of the blankets off of her. She looked over at her sister's bed, searching for her head of blonde hair peeking out from the blankets, hiding from the storm that was still going strong, but she didn't see her at all.

"Sabrina?" Daphne said a little louder, launching herself onto her sister's bed, but was met with fluffy pillows and a comforter, a twin of her own. She looked at the bathroom across from the beds, hoping she'd be in the shower, but the door was wide open. "Crap," Daphne tossed on a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants before swinging the room door open and running down the hall. When she passed a couple doors, one opened in front of her, making her stop in her path. Mustardseed was standing in front of her, his blonde hair ruffled from sleep and his eyes blurry with sleep. She ran right into his, bare, chest not realizing he'd been standing there.

"Daph? What are you doing? It's seven in the morning, you're never awake this early," Mustardseed tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he took in the young girl in front of him. Her cheeks were flushed from running and she was breathing hard, but he couldn't tell if it was from the running or something else entirely. The shirt she wore was backwards and twisted around her hips, and her pants were untied and slipping off as she ran.

"Sabrina isn't in her bed! I have no idea where she could have gone, especially with that storm last night, she could be anywhere?" Daphne looked hectic as she explained hastily to Mustardseed, whose concern grew.

"She'll be fine; she can't have gotten too far. Where were you just headed?" Mustardseed closes his bedroom door as he says this taking Daphne's arm.

"Going to Puck's room, I thought he might know where she is or help find her." Mustardseed nods and leads her down the hall, trying to ignore the fact that Daphne wasn't yelling or throwing a fuss. They reach Puck's room in no time and waste no time swinging his door open and walking into his room.

Puck had been lounging in his bed, having been awake for at least an hour, watching Sabrina sleep peacefully, her breaths steady and calm even thought the storm was still strong outside. When his brother and Daphne barged into his room, he was a little surprised to see them together without Daphne raising a fuss.

"Puck! We need—" Daphne started to yell, but Puck shushed her quickly, pointing to his chest where her sister slept peacefully. Daphne's eyes widened comically, as she stepped closer and peered over the mound of blankets and looked at her sister. She blushed lightly and looked at Puck with a glare.

"What have I told you? We've established rules Puck," Daphne said with an exasperated sigh, to which Puck gave her a nasty sneer.

"For your information Marshmallow, she came to my room last night. Apparently she couldn't wake you up, so she came here. Because of the storm," Puck nods his head over to the window where rain was still pelting itself against the glass. Daphne blushed and backed up from the bed,

"All right, but if I hear you did something, don't think I won't rat you out," Daphne threatened, but the threat fell flat as her excited smile covered her face. Puck just rolled his eyes at the girl and waved her and his younger brother out the door. Once outside the room, Daphne looked to the floor and blushed when she realized Mustardseed had run out of his room with no shirt or shoes.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room. Don't fight," Mustardseed held his hand to her mouth, stopping any disagreements. Daphne nodded for him to continue. Mustardseed turned and looped her arm through his, noticing the little grin that showed at the corner of her mouth, and he couldn't stop himself before leaning in slightly and landing a kiss on the smile, catching it before she could hide it. "I knew you couldn't resist me that long," Daphne responded with a snort.

"It's things like that when I realize how much you and your brother are alike." Mustardseed scoffs, but smiles when Daphne does, glad she's back to her bubbly self.

Back inside the room, Puck sighed and shifted underneath Sabrina, careful not to toss her off his chest. He froze when she mumbled in her sleep, and gave a feeble yawn and stretched. A tiny mewl escaped her lips, making Puck's heart leap at the sound. He moved under her again, making her stretch her legs and lift her head slightly.

"Mew…" And she went back to sleep again. Chuckling, Puck nudges her side, trying to wake her. She stretches again, moving her legs against his and nudging herself closer to his chest. Puck pauses for a moment and watches as Sabrina rouses herself. If he woke up to this every morning, he'd surely have a heart attack by the time Sabrina turned twenty.

"Sabrina, love, wake up," Puck whispers into her hair, making her jump as her eyes finally open and Puck is dazzled with a shocking blue as her eyes adjust to the light, "morning sleepy head."

"Morning Puck," Sabrina sighs his name, making him shiver for a moment.

"Did you sleep okay?" Puck asks her, moving her hair to the side, sliding his fingers through the golden strands. Sabrina blushes at the attention but smiles up at him.

"Best night I've had in a while." Puck smiles triumphantly, making Sabrina snort and sit up on his lap, forcing him to hold in a groan in case she'd get embarrassed.

"Your sister came in here not too long ago with Mustardseed," Sabrina's head shot to Puck's her eyes wide in fright, "calm down, they were just looking for you. Apparently Daphne had no idea you tried to wake her up last night."

Sabrina snorts again, "That's because it's like trying to pry a lollipop from a two year old. That girl just doesn't like to wake up." Puck laughs as Sabrina gets up and uses the washroom, while Puck quickly throws on a shirt and pants, not wanting Sabrina to be embarrassed. When she came back into the room, she smiled warmly and headed to the door. Puck was surprised to see her wearing one of his shirts, which he hadn't noticed last night. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned sharply and caught his watching her hips.

"Puck, behave," Sabrina threatened, making Puck snap out of it instantly.

"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm as innocent as a choir boy." Sabrina snorted for a third time—yes Puck was counting, as they headed out the door and back towards her room.

Once they got to the room, they walked in, expecting Daphne to be sleeping again. But upon searching the room, Daphne wasn't anywhere. Turning to look at Puck, Sabrina noticed a note attached to the mirror in the bathroom. Removing it, Sabrina began to walk out, reading it aloud for Puck to hear as well.

"'Sabrina and Puck, Mustardseed and I are out searching for breakfast. We should be back in an hour or so. Love you both." Sabrina reads and flips the note over as Puck watches her, "7:30 that must be when they left." Looking over at the bedside clock, Sabrina noted that only fifteen minutes had passed.

"Well, now we have to wait for them to come back." Sabrina sighs and flops down onto her bed. Puck, with a grin Sabrina could only classify as predatory, went and knelt over Sabrina on the bed.

"Well, we have over half an hour before they come back," Puck leaned in and landed a soft kiss on Sabrina's neck and whispered into her ear. Sabrina's face went red and she shoved feebly at Puck's chest, pushing him back a few inches.

"Puck! We're only a few doors away from your mother! What if she hears us?" Puck only smiled again, and snapped his fingers, making the door slam shut.

"Oops," Puck smiles dazzlingly, and leans into attack Sabrina's neck again.

~Chapter 10~

'Sweet Nothings'

"Mustardseed, I really doubt that would happen," Daphne rolls her eyes as the two of them stroll down the half empty streets of New York. A few Everafters they passed gave them friendly smiles, and saucy winks to Mustardseed.

"Why not? Anything could happen while we're out here, like say," He looked over t Daphne now, trying to catch her eye, "dragon's maybe?"

Daphne blush covers her entire face, but she hides it well, used to years of teasing and compliments from her family.

"That was different, Sabrina was with me, and we had everything under control."

"So destroying the town in the process was just a minor detail?"

"I swear Sabrina led that dragon to the dentist's office on purpose. She spends too much time with your brother; he's rubbed off on her." Mustardseed laughs at Daphne and relaxes slightly, letting the dragon thing go. Besides, she was just as a good fighter as her sister, and that was an accomplishment in itself.

"I'm happy for Puck; we had literally lost hope over the kid." Daphne giggles and heads into the park with the statue of Hans Christian Anderson.

"Yeah, I'd kind of wondered why you looked older than him when we came to heal him. Isn't he older?"

"Yes, but I'd stopped growing once I realized that he had. But by then, I was already sixteen, and couldn't go back. I did feel good to rub in the fact that I got better treatment than he did because I acted older than him." Daphne snorted a laugh and nodded along with him.

"Yup, that's our Puck. If Sabrina couldn't make him grow up, no one could." Mustardseed looked at Daphne curiously.

"I've wondered," Daphne looked at Mustardseed, telling him to continue, "How is it Puck grew up? Whenever I ask, he cracks up and grumbles about running from you before it's too late. Care to explain to me?" Daphne laughs and leads him to a park bench, patting the seat next to her.

"Well, I think that the moment they met, he began growing, but if you ask either of them, they'll dismiss it as craziness. But I doubt that when we met a smelly dirty kid in the forest on top of a pile of trash, that Sabrina was thinking he was cute. No, it was an instant dislike towards Puck, and vice versa; until Sabrina dumped him in the pool and he came up laughing. That's when I think he started growing,"

"The Trickster King had found a challenge," Mustardseed mumbled and Daphne nodded at him.

"Exactly, she intrigued him, and she still does. As the years passed, Puck got, well, mushier, and Sabrina noticed. This made them both confused, and we entered what I'm calling, 'The Rank Ages'," Mustardseed burst out laughing, making Daphne smile as she continued her story. "The Pranks got worse, and the name calling became childish, even to my nine year old ears. Puck obviously liked my sister, and he was growing on her, but neither of them would admit it. All the little adventures we went on only seem to make their feeling grow, until Sabrina and I were sent to the future,"

"Wait, what? The future? How in the world did you get into the future?" Mustardseed seemed frazzled, but Daphne kissed his cheek sweetly, and continued her story.

"Yes, the future. We were sent through a time tear, which is a long story, I'll tell you about it later. We landed fifteen years in the future, which was filled with dragons and battlegrounds. Of course, with our luck, we landed in front of the Big Bad Wolf, but were saved by two warriors." Daphne's eyes got glassy as she explained them to Mustardseed, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, enjoying the story.

"They were gorgeous, for one thing, and so fierce, their eyes could probably stab you. The one had long blond hair that was curly and unruly, but it made her look strong, and she was standing over the Wolf with a huge sword and threatening him like he was a puppy that pooped on her lawn," Mustardseed muffled a laugh. "And the other woman had short brown hair, with a horrible scar on her face, and had on a long jacket, like my Uncle Jake's. She was wearing so many rings and necklace that you could barely see any skin. She was waving a wand everywhere making chains appear out of nowhere and chained the Wolf down." Daphne was silent for a moment.

"These women sound awfully familiar," Mustardseed said hesitantly, and Daphne smiled at him for realizing it so soon.

"Yeah, but that's not all. When they realized who we were, they zapped us back to their camp, along with a fairy," Mustardseed looked confused. "Who, when he reached us, kissed the older blonde woman, as if she was the only one there and she wasn't holding a sword and some bombs strapped to her legs." Daphne chuckled softly and looked at Mustardseed.

"Puck," he asked with pleading eyes, as I wanting to know his brother survived the Everafter War. Daphne nodded,

"And Sabrina and I,"

"Wow, that's," Mustardseed stopped for a moment, thinking things over, "wow."

"Yeah, but the story's not over yet. Once they brought us back, Sabrina finally clued into the whole, 'future self is married to the Trickster King'. She wasn't happy to say the least, and she held onto the thought that she'd be marrying Puck. When we got back home, she wouldn't talk to the fairy boy, and everyone could tell it hurt him. I think another year passed, and Sabrina finally let it slip about our future trip. And what happened between the two of them. Puck was furious, which only made Sabrina only more confused by him. So I talked to him, and he admitted to me that he loved Sabrina, and was embarrassed," Daphne laughed, startling Mustardseed, "course, I didn't make it better by laughing and squealing, but he understood and just waited until I was finished. After that, I was like his personal trainer, helping him get even closer to Sabrina, and gently nudging Sabrina closer to him. Finally, Puck admitted his feelings. In the stupidest of places though," Mustardseed had to laugh at Daphne's frown, as she remembered a memory of the two.

"Bad decision on his part?" Mustardseed asked and Daphne nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you could say that. When Sabrina turned sixteen, part of the Scarlet Hand came and burned down Granny's home. We went into instant defence mode, which by the way is magnificent looking. My family is fierce, everyone instantly equipped with their weapons, even little Basil. We watched as our home burned to the ground, and then defended ourselves. Scarlet Hand thug's trying to kill us, going for the obvious threats first; Sabrina, Puck, Mom, Uncle Jake, and myself. We finished most of them off, when suddenly one threw a dagger, which hit Sabrina in the thigh, and stuck its tip into the bone. Puck and I fell back immediately to go to her, leaving the others to defend our home, which was barely there anymore. Puck fought of anyone that could get close enough, while I worked on removing the knife, with magic. Which was a bad idea, with Sabrina's addiction, but it couldn't be helped, so I used half my salves to keep the blood from running, and to ease the pain. Eventually, we had to drag her to a tree so she could rest. Puck scooped her up, leaving me to defend us this time, as Puck found a safe place and placed Sabrina down. The fight was quieting down, but a few tried to get us still, trying to eliminate the threat we gave. But, I soon got over thrown and was pinned against Sabrina's tree, while Puck had morphed into a tiger and was fighting off another that tried to get to Sabrina. The guy, who had me pinned, was holding a knife to my throat, ready to cut it, when he was pushed back by a yellow glow. I looked down, and my sister was at my feet, grasping a ring in her hands. She was gasping for breath, and judging by her wounds, she'd lost too much blood now. By then, the last guy had run off and everyone was collecting any forgotten weapons or magic items. I fell to Sabrina and tried fixing her, but she shoved me away, groaning that it hurt too much for me to touch the wounds, so I left them alone,

"Puck, of course, didn't give a damn, and scooped her up in his arms again and flew her back to our camp, where he immediately took her to the medical tent began dressing her wounds and stitching her up, too impatient to wait for Nurse Sprat." Daphne was silent for a moment, but Mustardseed didn't say anything, knowing she would continue.

"When we got back, the camp was filled with her screams. Everyone there was trying to ignore it, but a few worried friends tried to see if they could help, but were chased away by Puck. The only people he would let in to help were Nurse Sprat, Mom, and I, but only to help, never to take over. Mom acted as a runner, grabbing towels or water and medication when told, and Nurse Sprat helped with the stitches. I sat by my sister, and used any magic I had that would help, but I was afraid I'd use too much. After what I'm sure was three hours, Sabrina had a total of twenty eight stitches all over her body, but fifteen of them on her thigh from the knife. She was covered with bruises, but so were we, but she was o sore, she was forced to stay in bed for the next month. Everyone visited her, everyone loved her, and we made sure she knew that. I went and slept in Puck and Uncle Jake's cabin, to give Sabrina some room and peace to relax and recover. Apparently though, space wasn't a problem, as Puck wouldn't leave her side through her entire recovery. He left when he had to, or to get food for both him and Sabrina, or to grab something Sabrina needed, and would only leave if someone else was watching Sabrina for him. We tried to get him to sleep in his cabin, but he refused. He wouldn't even go as far as to sleep in my bed, which was only across the room from Sabrina's. Eventually, with Dad's approval, Sabrina's insistence, and Puck's weary nod did we get him to just sleep with Sabrina, so he wouldn't have to sleep in the chair beside her, if he even slept then, which I really doubt. That's when they got closer, that month when Sabrina was in bed, and Puck tended to her. Finally, at the end of the month, Sabrina had to remove her stitches and splints, which was extremely painful she tells me. Puck and I sat with her as Nurse Sprat removed every stitch on her side and arms, with approval from Puck, who I had persuaded to allow Sprat to remove them. When she reached Sabrina's leg, she hesitated and warned Sabrina that it would hurt. I still remember Sabrina tearing up instantly, and holding mine and Puck's hands painfully. The next few minutes were deafening. My sister defiantly has some lungs on her, and the entire camp knew it by then. She was screaming at Nurse Sprat to hurry, yelling at me to help so it would go faster, and screeching at Puck to make it stop. Puck's face was absolutely torn, and I realized how much he cared for my sister during the last few minutes of Nurse Sprat relieving Sabrina of the stitches. Puck stood behind Sabrina on the bed and sat on the chair behind her head. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he bent to her ears and whispered. I have no idea what he said, but Sabrina's screams lowered to a whimper and a small cry every stitch. When she calmed down, I leaned closer to the two to listen to what he was saying. I could only catch a few words, but they made me melt.

'Sorry—remember when I—my stomach hurt for a week—I know your stronger than this—show your sister—almost done now Brina—love you too—have for a while.' Every once in a while, a smile would show on Sabrina's lips, or a giggle would slip out from between her cries. Puck would smile when she did, or laugh at her laughing at him. It made me feel good, watching my sister and Puck, and I slipped out, knowing she'd see me later, but I didn't want them to stop when all the stitches were out. When she was finished, Sprat came out and advised everyone to stay out until Sabrina calmed down. Everyone agreed, but I didn't miss the sneaky smile playing on Sprat's lips, or the wink she sent my way. I smiled at her and settled into my temporary bed in Uncle Jake and Puck's cabin, glad my sister was happy,

"The next day, Sabrina was walking around the camp, smiling at everyone and laughing, barely even limping on her leg, though the fact that she was leaning on Puck the entire day probably helped. Like before, he wouldn't leave her side, only when necessary, or she forced him to leave; which was rare. Eventually, Puck began teasing her again, when he saw she was getting better. But his teasing never went past that; it was just teasing, never horrible pranks, or nasty insults. And when no one was around but a few select people, including me, Puck would slip Sabrina a kiss, or when Puck helped her, Sabrina would smile wide and pressed a kiss to his cheek or neck or any skin that was close to her. Eventually, Sabrina had enough strength to fight, and had to start training again. By then, their relationship was more open, but Dad, Mom, and Granny couldn't do anything because the saw how happy they were and how harmless it was." Daphne stopped and looked at Mustardseed with a wide smile and tears in her eyes.

"They've gotten in a few fights of course, but what couple doesn't? Puck still pulls pranks, but they're not as intense and Sabrina gets angry at him, which is what he aims for. But he's always forgiven, and they're always happy. Puck's been growing naturally now, just as fast as Sabrina is, compared to the slow pace he was going when they met. Honestly though, I think he enjoys it, whether because he has more say in things or because Sabrina is smokin'." Daphne starts laughing and pulls Mustardseed to his feet and they continue to the statue quiet for a few moments.

"So my brother got the girl of his dreams by pulling pranks and whispering sweet nothings into her ear?" Mustardseed asks innocently, and grabs for Daphne's hand swinging them between them. Daphne giggles and nods.

"Yes, but they weren't nothings; they were lovely something's." Mustardseed smiles at the girl beside him, seeing at once how much _he _loves _her. _'_Yup,' _Mustardseed thinks in his head, '_we fairies have it bad for the Grimm women.'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Sorry if the whole, Daphne and Mustardseed thing is weird, I think it's kind of cute If the story between Daphne and Mustardseed is off, or There's something I missed, I apologize. I seriously wrote that in three hours, and my brain was starting to go fuzzy, and my computer was yelling at me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Nevaeh**

**P.S. I don't know if you guys were confused, but I was reading the story over, and realized the Puck and Sabrina love each other thing was confusing. Yes, they've old each other they loved one another; you just don't see it :) they talked, but didn't really know how to precede, until of course chapter 9. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything interesting for the disclaimer, so "I don't own the Sisters Grimm'**

**Thank you so much to all of the people that reviewed my story. I really appreciate everything you guys are saying and it makes me feel great to know that people are enjoying it so much!**

**Also, Oh my Gosh! I absoloutly love people that have favourited (is that even a word? oh well who cares!) my story! I love you!**

**Enjoy :)**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 11~

'My Favourite of the Flock'

Once they reached the statue, Daphne and Mustardseed lay their hands on the statue.

"You know Daphne, I do know another entrance, we don't have to go in this way," Daphne looked irritated by the idea.

"But where's the fun in that? Besides, I've got plenty of jokes," The girl smiles up at the statue, "Knock Knock!"

"Who's there—oh Daphne? Good to see you back child, have another good one for me?" Mustardseed shakes his head with a smile. Only his Daphne could befriend a grumpy statue.

"Okay, are you ready?" The statue nods eagerly, "Banana,"

"Banana who?"

"Knock Knock," Daphne smiles at the confused statue, but he smiles and says again.

"Who's there?"

"Banana,"

"Banana who?" Daphne is now trying to hide her giggle behind her hand as she again says,

"Knock Knock," now the statue is laughing with her as he dutifully answers,

"Who's there?"

"Orange," The statue smiles warmly,

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Daphne dissolves into a fit of giggles as does the statue. He lifts his foot gingerly and the door opens. Hans reaches to Daphne and helps her down the steps with Mustardseed following behind her.

"Good one Miss Grimm, even better than the interrupting cow," he smiles and Mustardseed looks at Daphne questioningly.

"Who's the interrupting co—"

"Mooooooo! Oh my gosh, you so fell for that one!" Daphne laughs even harder as does the statue, which is cut off by the door closing shut. Mustardseed laughs at Daphne.

"I'm pretty sure Puck used that one on me too,"

"It's okay, you're just gullible," Daphne says sweetly and kisses his cheek, making a couple fairies in the Golden Egg stare. Mustardseed ignores them, but Daphne looks curiously at a small group of female fairies who looked ready to pounce.

"Jeez, who put goblin spit in their waffles this morning?" Mustardseed snorted a laugh, making a few more people look over. Not many people saw Mustardseed laugh after his father's death.

"Really Daphne, where do you think of these things?" Mustardseed lead her to the door at the end of the hall. Daphne just shrugs and waves to the guard, who smiles back warmly, before stepping through the door.

"I've spent a lot of time with your brother," The guard lends his hand out for Daphne to hold as she steps over the stone stairs. "Thank you," she smiles again, making the troll blush. Mustardseed smiles at his girlfriend, becoming extremely proud of her.

"Don't let that one go Majesty," the troll mumbles to Mustardseed, as they both watch her skip lightly down the hall, "you'll never find someone as pure as that." Mustardseed only nods and follows her down the hall.

Halfway past the doors, Daphne stops and turns quickly. Mustardseed frowns and hurries after her, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees why she turned. His mother was walking closer, and stopped to talk to Daphne. It wasn't a secret that Tatiana disliked the Grimm's; besides Veronica and Daphne, but it wasn't often that she would speak willingly to them. Especially to Sabrina; apparently Tatiana thought of her as scum after she found out that Puck was in a relationship with her. Sabrina was well aware of it, but took it in stride, giving Mustardseed no further doubt that she was perfect for Puck. Tatiana noticed him then, looking up over Daphne and waving to her son. Daphne looks over as well and waves him away.

"I'll catch up with you later, I'm having a chat with your Mommy," Daphne giggles and Mustardseed cringes slightly and walks away from his mother's and Daphne's laughter. How they got along so well he'd never know.

"So, Tatiana, I was talking to Mustardseed bout Puck," Tatiana nods for Daphne to continue, pleased with the young woman's banter. "And I was wondering what you thought of my sister?" Tatiana looks baffled for a moment, and then continues on, enjoying the girls' company.

"Well, while I am glad my son actually found a girl that can stand him; I had hoped he would have chosen a, well,"

"An Everafter?" Daphne supplies and the queen nods.

"Yes, that would have been nice. It would have been better if she wasn't a Grimm either. No offense to you my dear,"

"Oh, none taken. I'm used to the people cursing me and insulting me. It's no biggie," Tatiana tries to hold back an amused grin, but fails immediately.

"You know Daphne; you've always been my favorite Grimm, ever since you came here. You were seven then? Or eight?"

"Yeah, sounds about right. Really though? I'm your favourite?" Daphne looks pleased with the thought of having approval from the queen of Fairie.

"Oh yes, my favourite of the flock. I've met quite a few Grimm's and I must say, between them all, yes, you're my favourite." Daphne squeals, making the queen chuckle and lay a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Even if I'm with your son in a relationship?" Daphne pauses in her squealing to look up at the queen. She nods sagely,

"Yes, while Puck has put off his duties as the new King, he is still the eldest, and keeps a special place in my heart, especially with him living so far away. But with Mustardseed, I've realized his potential and am willing to nurture it when the time comes."

"How do you know when that time comes?" Tatiana smiles at the girls and squeezes her shoulder.

"You've already come, my dear," Daphne blushes under the praise and thanks the queen.

"If you'll excuse me now Tatiana, I've got to check on my sister,"

"All right dear, I'll see you after," Tatiana gave her a friendly wave and watched the young Grimm walk back to her sister. It had been ages since anyone had been decent enough to stimulate a conversation with her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Mwahaha! I leave you with a short chapter. I was feeling devious :)**

**Leave it to Daphne to make friends with an evil fairy queen, right? Please review! Positive, Happy thoughts only **

**Hope you liked it (even if it was incredibly short! I promise a longer chapter next time )**

**~Nevaeh**


	6. Chapters Twelve to Thirteen

**Disclaimer:**

**Puck: Say it,**

**Me: No, you can't make me.**

**Puck: (holds up glop grenade) really now? **

**Me: (eyes widen dramatically) holy crap! Okay, I don't own The Sisters Grimm! (But I do own Lina and John!)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. As promised, here are the next two (which I swear are longer!)**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

~Chapter 12~

'Lina'

Sabrina woke up groggy, sunlight shining through the window, and her head resting comfortably on Puck's chest. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Sabrina looked round the room, trying to get her bearings. Puck's shirt was flung across the chair across from the bed, along with Sabrina's shorts and a pair of boxers. Smiling, Sabrina went over the memory of the last hour, and felt a blush creep over her cheeks. The flip sound of the clock shocked her back to reality, and she looked over at the alarm clock lazily, the only real technology Fairie had. 8:47. _Crap!_ Sabrina tossed back the covers of her bed and ran across the large room to her bag, whipping out her clean change of clothes, flinging out a couple knives and potion vials as she dug around. Eventually she was dressing in her underwear and a tank top when Puck started to shift in bed. _Double crap! _Pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, Sabrina crept to the bed and waited for Puck's soft snoring to continue. When he shifted so his back was to her, Sabrina flung herself onto the bed, somersaulting over his back. He woke up instantly, sitting up and staring at Sabrina.

"What the hell are you so jumpy about?" Puck glared at her, whipping his eyes on the back of his hand. Smiling, Sabrina leans in and presses a kiss to his jaw, and leans back reaching for his pants which are hanging on the bedpost. Holding them in front of her, Sabrina nodded to the clock beside him. Confused, Puck glances at the time, and Sabrina watches as his eyes widen comically, and he leaps out of the bed and grabs for his pants and snatches his boxers off the chair, pulling them on quickly.

"Morning sunshine," Sabrina giggles and stuffs her pyjamas back into her bag, hiding any evidence from Daphne. Puck groans and digs through his own bag, finding clean cloths and dressing on front of Sabrina.

"Bathroom too far away?" She teases him and walks up behind him. He chuckles and pulls a clean shirt over his head.

"I'm sure you just dressed by the window anyway, what difference does it make if I do too?" Sabrina smacks his arm and walks back to the bed, trying to flatten the covers to make it look more presentable. Puck pulls his flute out of his pocket and whistles a few notes. A few seconds later, a hoard of pixies flew in from the window, surrounding Puck instantly.

"Minions, go and find the Marshmallow and come back to tell us how far off they are. The rest of you," Puck gestures to the pixies on the right of him, "search for Mustardseed, I'm worried over his sanity; bring him here as well." The pixies blinked a couple times and flew off to do their jobs. A few pixies stopped at the door before leaving and flew back in, avoiding Puck and heading straight to Sabrina. They went to her cheeks and landed soft buzzes there, making her giggle.

"Hey, that tickles," The lights stop instantly and go to her hand, patting it tenderly. "Don't worry, I forgive you. Now go do your assignments, we can hang out later," The pixies squeak and fly quickly out the door, making it close behind them. Sabrina finishes the bed and goes back to packing her bag. A crash of thunder sounds through the room and Sabrina jumps, frightened of the sound.

"I thought the storm was over!" She whines and goes to the window, where dark threatening clouds start looming over the city.

"Apparently not, we'd better leave quickly before my mother gets us to stay another night." Sabrina nods enthusiastically, and begins packing her sisters bag too. They two of them are silent, as they pack and wait for the pixies return. Soon enough, a handful of lights came racing into the room and buzzed excitedly into Puck's ear. His eyes widen and he rushes to the door, flinging it open and sticking his head out to look down the hall.

"Not a moment too soon Brina, my brother's heading down here now," Sabrina sighs in relief and puffs a pillow once more before collapsing at the bottom of the bed.

"That was the hardest bed making I've ever had to do," Puck laughs at her at falls onto the pillows above her, which she glares at him for. "I _just _plumped those pillows."

"And I _just _ruined them,"

"I hate you,"

"That's not what you were saying earlier," Puck grins devilishly, which is met with a pillow to the head. A few pixies come back into the room and land beside Sabrina. She smiles politely at them and they chirp happily. Another couple lights come in and they land on Sabrina's belly.

"Hi there," She grins as they turn a faint pink, which Puck had told her meant they were embarrassed, "what's up?" They immediately started chirping and squeaking, the sound of their giggles. Sabrina smiles warmly and scoops a couple of them up onto her finger and brings them closer to her face. One jumps off and lands on her nose, making its features noticeable, instead of just a glowing orb. Sabrina looks closely and notices that this pixie is female, with long raven black hair, combed back into a slick ponytail, making her delicate eyebrows rise up on her forehead. Her eyes are large and doe like, glowing a pretty brown colour and bordered with thick lashes that batted at Sabrina. Her figure was slender and delicate clothed with a dress that looked like petals. She was quite beautiful and Sabrina found herself smiling at the pixie.

"What's your name?" Sabrina used her other hand to lift her off her nose, but the pixie only held on tighter, hugging Sabrina's nose. Puck leaned forward to look at the pixie perched on Sabrina's nose and laughed.

"Figures; the only female pixie that I have and she attaches herself to you,"

"Naturally, it's a girl thing. We have to stick together," The pixie on her nose giggles and turns a delicate shade of pink.

"This is Lina, she's the only female pixie I have, but she's honestly more deadly than most of the other pixies I have. Living with the boys her entire life toughened her up a bit, but she's still a tease." Puck laughs as Lina lifts off Sabrina's nose and blows him a kiss, smiling as she does so.

"That's a pretty name, Lina." The pixie turns back to Sabrina and hugs her nose again, and begins chirping. Puck listens in and laughs when she's finished. Sabrina looks at him, asking him to translate.

"She's glad you agree; she picked it herself. Apparently she's quite proud of it. She likes you name in return,"

"Thank you, so you going to hang out with me now? Finally bored of the Trickster King?" Lina nods, but looks nervously at Puck before speaking in a hushed tone. Puck scoots closer to hear, but Lina immediately stops chirping and glares at Puck and sighs. Sabrina giggles,

"I guess we'll have to think of a new way to have girl talk, huh?" Lina looks relieved and nods her tiny head. Puck laughs as well and shrugs, making a couple pixies bounce on his shoulder.

"It was bound to happen guys," He nods sagely to the pixies on his shoulders that look almost blue. Sabrina laughs, as does Lina, who glows yellow with happiness.

The door opens quickly, and Mustardseed comes into the room and collapses on the bed opposite them. Sabrina and Puck look at the fallen fairy and then look at each other.

"Uh, morning," Puck says, watching his brother. Mustardseed looks over at them and smiles wearily.

"Morning, sorry to push you away, but I think it's time you three left." They must have looked puzzled, because Mustardseed sighed and smiled again.

"Daphne's started to make friends with Tatiana," Puck's eyes widen and he jumps out of bed, dragging Sabrina with him, and grabbing their things.

"We're leaving right now?" Sabrina asks, looking at Lina and then Mustardseed as Puck drags them out the door.

"Yup, one Grimm making good with mom is enough. I don't think we could handle two," Sabrina could hear Mustardseed's laughing as they all but ran down the hall.

"Bye you two! Good to see you again!"

Daphne was already turning the corner when she ran head first into her sister and Puck. They looked dishevelled, with messy hair and crooked clothing. Puck was holding Sabrina's arm and all of their bags. Sabrina was frowning at Puck, and a small pixie was sitting on her shoulder.

"Hi! I was just heading back. Where are you two headed?" Daphne asked as she tried to get around them, but Puck grabbed her arm too.

"We're leaving. I have no intention of staying another night." Daphne laughs and nods, grabbing her bag from Puck. Her and Sabrina sling them over their backs and strap their weapons to their hips again. Daphne pulled her coat snug to her body, and checked to make sure her knife was still attached to her thigh. Sabrina and Puck both strapped swords to their hips, and Puck pulled his bag over his shoulders as Sabrina double checked every single one of her knives and grenades, making sure they were secure. Once she was finished, Puck hadn't her whip to her, which was strapped to the opposite hip as her sword.

"All right, let's boogie," She says cheerfully and walks down the hall. Daphne laughs and follows her sister out the door, passing the queen again.

"Bye Tatiana! We'll be leaving now!" Tatiana looks over and smiles, walking closer.

"Okay, I'll see you three soon though, right?" She rapped Daphne in a close hug, which she returned warmly. Puck looked sick as his mother gave him a hug too. Sabrina declined politely and settled for a firm handshake.

"Defiantly! As soon as possible, bye!" Daphne followed her sister and Puck as they rushed down the hall. Daphne caught up to them and noticed the pixie still on Sabrina's shoulder.

"Hello there, who are you?" The pixie looks over at her, glowing a light pink, and Sabrina looks over as well.

"Oh, sorry. This is Lina; she's one of Puck's pixies. Lina, this is Daphne, my sister." Lina nodded and flew to Daphne's cheek, landing a kiss there.

"Oh, hi there Lina. Nice to meet you too," Daphne says and hurries to keep pace with Puck, who was speeding through the halls. She wasn't sure how they did it, but Puck managed to get them out of the curving halls in less than five minutes, and got them in the air on the way home in another seven.

~Chapter 13~

'Three Weeks Later'

Sabrina woke up with a headache and a stomach ache. Flipping over, she noticed she was sleeping in Daphne's bed again. She must have slipped in here in the middle of the night. Trying not to be too noisy, Sabrina sat up and was hit with a waving motion in her stomach. Lurching to her feet, she rushed out to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet moments before she emptied her stomach. Groaning, she rolled onto the bath mat, and curled up, willing the pain to stop. A soft light followed her into the bathroom and peered at Sabrina over the toilet bowl. When she noticed Sabrina was ill, Lina jumped and flew to her Master's room. Squeezing under the door, she rushed through all of the trees, passing a couple groups of pixies that took immediate notice and flew after her. She ignored them as they chirped after her, trying to catch her attention to slow her down. But her Mistress was in trouble, and she need to reach Puck quickly. He would help her friend. Once she got to the trampoline he was sleeping on, she jumped to his chest and started beating her fists as hard as she could. A few pixies behind her, clueless to what she was doing, began to help as she screamed and cried for Puck to wake up. Eventually, Puck opened his eyes and looked groggily at the tiny pixies on his chest.

"What in the world are you doing?" The boys stopped hitting his chest and all pointed at Lina. She was crying and pulling on a piece of Puck's hair.

"Lina? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Puck sounded generally worried, and it wasn't the first time that Lina was glad that Sabrina had changed her Master. Lina started to speak frantically, explaining the incident in the bathroom with Sabrina. Puck jumped up immediately and began to fly furiously to the bathroom. Lina did her best to keep up with him, but eventually had to slow down and follow behind at her own pace. When she did reach the bathroom, Puck was sitting beside Sabrina, who had fallen asleep on the floor. Puck cradled her in his arms as he carefully took her back to her room. The blankets were thrown off the bed and as he worked to cover her up, Lina leaned back in Sabrina's hair, patting her forehead, trying to console her Mistress. Puck noticed and patted Lina on the head with his pinkie.

"You did good Lina, I'll watch her now. Go get some sleep," Lina nodded and headed to the jewellery box on Sabrina's bedside desk. Sabrina had thoughtfully empted it and had bought a soft, pink feather pillow the size of her hand, and placed it in the box for Lina to sleep on. Over the past few weeks, Lina had created a comfortable home for herself, using scraps of cloth from Sabrina to sew a blankets and smaller pillows. The walls on the inside of the box were a beautiful red, and Lina hadn't wanted to cover them up too much, but she had found rings and pieces of paper with pretty drawings or words she enjoyed that she stuck around her bed. She headed to her box now and tucked herself in, watching Puck climb in beside Sabrina in her bed, holding her close to him, and she knew her friend was safe, so she fell asleep soundly.

Puck though, stayed awake for the rest of the night, watching Sabrina's breathing stutter as she slept.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Ding-dong! _

"Daphne, _liebling,_ would you mind getting the door? I'm just about done with the bathroom!" Granny yelled through the house from the bathroom upstairs, as she finished cleaning up Sabrina's mess from the night before.

"Of course Granny," Daphne said and walked up to the door with a wand in her right hand. Opening it, she was faced with a young man with dirty blond hair and a strong jaw. His skin was olive toned and his eyes a light, pretty green. Daphne lowered her wand as she looked him over, trying to figure out who he was. She'd met every Everafter in Ferryport Landing, and most of them in New York, so she wasn't sure if he was an Everafter or not. When he looked her in the eye, and hesitantly looked at the wand in her hand, recognition lit up her eyes.

"You're the kid that got in that fight at the Golden Egg," the young man nodded at Daphne then gestured into the house.

"May I come in?" Daphne looked at him, unsure if he is safe or not.

"Granny?" Daphne shouts up the stairs and the old woman comes down the stairs pulling off her rubber gloves.

"What is it Daphne?" Granny stops when she sees the boy at the door, and looks him up and down.

"Hello Mrs. Grimm, my name is John. John Prospero," Granny's eyes widen slightly and she nods to Daphne, allowing the boy inside the house. Daphne nods back and pulls him in behind her, checking outside once more before closing the door.

"How'd you figure out where we lived?" Daphne asked him curiously, and Granny frowned at her granddaughter.

"You two have met before?"

"Sabrina, Puck and I save his butt from being smashed by a troll," Daphne shrugged and smirked at John, who frowned at her.

"I had it under control, a few more minutes and that troll would have been toast,"

"Uh-huh, you sound just like my uncle," Daphne rolled her eyes and took a protective stance by her grandmother, in case he decided to try something. John looked at her curiously,

"Your uncle, Jacob?" Now Daphne looked confused, as did Granny.

"Yes," she said hesitantly, but John continued, as if it didn't matter.

"Is he by any chance here?" Daphne nodded and motioned for him to sit down. Jake was still sitting by Briar's grave; not crying or acting miserable, just sitting. He did this every day, took some time off of whatever he was doing to sit by his fiancée's grave.

"Uncle Jake? There's a boy here that wants to see you," Jake looked up at his niece with a small frown.

"A boy? What's his name?"

"John Pros-something. Don't quite remember," Jake looked confused, but then his eyes lit up with understanding, and a scared glint.

"Prospero? Was it John Prospero?" Jake asks as he stands up and heads to the little house in the middle of the camp.

"Yes, that sounds right," Daphne hurried to keep up with her uncle as he went into the house, walking in on his mother talking to a young boy. When Daphne came in behind him, she hit his back, making him stumble into the room. He hit the lamp beside him, which went sailing to the ground making a tremendous crash. It was quiet for a moment, and then Relda, John and Jake all looked to Daphne, who was blushing profusely.

"My bad," she mumbled, making Relda laugh, which made John look confused. When he broke something, his mother went ballistic, cursing and crying, while this old woman who had battle axes adorning her wall just watched and laughed it off! Looking at the man beside Daphne Grimm, he was speechless for a moment before standing up, creating attention to himself. Jake looked at him, looked him up and down, his face going pale.

"Jacob Grimm?" John asked seriously, looking Jake up and down too, take in his quirky grin, jacket full of pockets, and a crooked nose.

"Yes?" Jake asked hesitantly, not sure what he was in for. But John only stepped forward and stuck out his hand to shake.

"My name is John Prospero. My mother is Miranda Prospero, and I came here to tell you that I am your son." Granny, Daphne, and Jake stood still, staring at John. Jake was the first to move. He swayed on his feet and fell forwards slightly, hitting the hallway wall. Daphne moved next, catching her uncle before he could hit the ground.

"How—when did this happen? Jake?" Granny looked confused and bewildered. Jake still hadn't unfroze; he seemed content with leaning against Daphne as he tried to digest what this boy was saying.

"How old are you?" Jake finally muttered, and John tried to look him in the eye as he answered,

"Seventeen, sir,"

"Don't do that sir crap, it freaks me out whenever kids do that," Jake waved it off with a grin, and then collapsed into a chair. Daphne forced a laugh, trying to disperse the awkward moment.

"It just freaks you out because it's a sign that you're getting old," Jake laughed with her, though his laughed seemed more genuine than hers. Daphne looked at John, actually seeing him for the first time.

"You know, you both kind of look similar. He's got your smile that should come in handy with the women, eh?" Daphne grins and nudges John who grins back and winks knowingly. Jake chuckles and stands up shakily. He looks at John and smiles for him, which startles John slightly. He had been ready for the worst reactions, throwing things, magic being tossed everywhere, threats to cut his head off, but his dad just smiled, after the mind blowing news that he had a son. _This family is strange. _The young girl, Daphne looked at him again, growing on him instantly.

"So I guess you're my cousin?" He chuckles softly and nods to her.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How did it feel to get beat up a woman, huh? Sabrina's your cousin now too," Daphne grinned when she saw John flinch. He nodded with a small grimace on his face.

"I'm not going to lie, she scared me half to death," Granny, Jake and Daphne all laughed.

"Yes, she has that affect on some people," Relda Grimm nodded and pushed a huge platter of orange and purple cookies onto the table. "Eat up, before Puck gets down here," Daphne immediately starts shovelling cookies into her mouth, barely making time to chew.

"Puck lives here too? I'd wondered why he was a Fairie, I thought he was banished," Daphne nods and swallows her cookie mound.

"He was, but his father died and he was supposed to become king, but he scoped the job off to his brother,"

"That reminds me Daphne, how is Mustardseed?" Daphne blushes and nods again.

"He's fine. Still alive, so his mother's not driving him too crazy," Daphne pauses and looks back at John, "how do you know Puck?"

"Shakespeare enjoyed having dinner with him and my mother. She told me stories about him and Shakespeare; the three seemed like pretty good friends." Daphne only seemed more confused.

"I'm sorry, but what story is your mother from?"

"'The Tempest' Daphne, Miranda was the daughter of The Duke." Granny explained when she came back into the room with glowing juice. Daphne's eyes widened and she bit down on her hand.

"OhmygoshIcan'tbelieveshe'syourmom!" Daphne mumbled and slurred into her hand.

"What did she say?" John asked amusedly, when footsteps pounded down the steps. Sabrina and Puck appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Whose mom is who's?" Sabrina asked as she entered the kitchen. She looked at John, and squinted when she realized who he was. "You're the kid from the bar. The one we had to tackle." John nods and reaches out his hand to shake hers.

"John Prospero, pleasure to meet you." Sabrina smiled at him and shook his hand, watching for any sign of a threat. She'd been taking care of her family too long for it to all be thrown away by some random kid sitting in her kitchen.

Puck came sliding in to the kitchen, managing to grab a handful of cookies as he passed by the table.

"Did you say Prospero? I know a Miranda Prospero, is she in town?" Daphne was still biting down on her hand, but she took the time to look at Puck and shake her head no.

"No Puck but this is her son, John." Puck looked at the boy and scrunched up his nose.

"Aren't you the kid I had to shove off of the troll?" John nodded wearily and reached for another orange cookie.

"Yes, and apparently that's the only way this family is going to remember me as." Jake laughed and grabbed a purple cookie.

"Sabrina, Puck, John has come here to tell us some news." Granny nodded to John to continue. John turned to the two, and tried for a smile, but a lopsided grin came out instead.

"I came here to tell Jacob that I'm his son." Puck and Sabrina both froze, and the cookies in Puck's hands dropped back to the counter, as Sabrina's jaw dropped. Daphne giggled and smiled at her sister.

"I think your reactions were much better than ours," John laughed with her and took another cookie from the table. Sabrina shook herself out of the surprise first.

"So you're my cousin?" John nodded and took a swing of his glowing juice.

"Yup," Puck was still shocked, but he had grabbed back his cookies when Elvis shoved his muzzle up to the counter, searching for the treats. John looks at Puck and gives him a grin, "my mom says to tell you hello." Puck looks up at him now with a warm smile.

"Cool, how is she, by the way?" John wipes his hands on his jeans, getting rid of the urge to lick his fingers clean of the delicious cookie crumbs.

"She's fine. Although she's probably freaking out, thinking I've been eaten by something," John rolled his eyes at the same time Jake did, making the gesture rather comical. Daphne and Puck laughed at them, as Sabrina moved over to the fridge to search for something more appealing than glowing juice and purple cookies. When she opened the door, a pink slime shot out at her face, covering her from her hair to her knees in pink goo. Everyone was silent for a moment, as they all stared at Sabrina, who was staying completely still. Finally, Puck's cackles broke through the silence as he fell to the ground, rolling around in cookie crumbs, laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. Sabrina looked over at Puck with a disgusted sneer.

"Do I want to know what this is?" it took Puck a moment to collect his self, before he sat up on his elbows and grinned at Sabrina.

"Pixie honey, and glue; a very pink, sticky mess Grimm." He began laughing again, and soon Daphne began to snicker too.

"You look like a giant piece of bubble gum Sabrina," Uncle Jake started to laugh now too, choking on his cookie. Granny hid her smirk behind her hand as she watched her eldest grandchild grow furious and pounce onto the unsuspecting fairy boy. Soon, both Puck and Sabrina were covered in the pink slime, which looked as though it was beginning to harden.

"When I get unstuck, you are so dead Puck!" Sabrina yelled at the boy as her uncle and John pulled her up, trying not to touch the goo. Puck pushed himself up with the help of Daphne, and sneered back at Sabrina.

"You wouldn't kill me," he said triumphantly, but Daphne could hear a small quiver in his voice. Sabrina glared with red hot rage.

"Maybe not, but I'm extremely talented at severely harming a person." Puck was silent for a moment before he ran out of the house, flinging the house door shut behind him. Sabrina was right behind him, grabbing one of the defence polls from the umbrella stand before running out the door. The Grimm and John looked out the door, watching as Sabrina chased after Puck, who was trying to fly away, but the pink slime held his wings back.

"She won't actually hurt him that badly will she?" John sounded rather worried for the fairy, but Jake put a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

"Probably not, but he'll defiantly come back with some pretty intense bruises. Don't worry about him though," Jake went back into the house, followed by his mother, "the after effect of the pranks is what he lives for." John frowned in confusion, but went back into the house, following his dad, hoping to get a chance to ask him some questions.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Good? Bad? How did you like it? I'd like to know! I hope you don't think that making Jacob have a son is too weird, but I thought it would go great with his 'lady's man' reputation. No idea when I'll post again, but because I can't ressit too long, it'll probably be tomorrow…cause sadly I really have no,life and have nothing better to do :)**

**~Nevaeh**


	7. Chapters Fourteen to Sixteen

**Disclaimer:**

**Sabrina: so, pink slime…**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that**

**Sabrina: no problem, it just means I'll have to say it.**

**Me: NO, you don't mean—**

**Sabrina: That you don't own the Sisters Grimm? Yeah, that.**

**Me:…I secretly hate you**

**So, a few of you guys have got a good idea on why Sabrina's sick, and I admit, yeah, you're probably spot on…unless you think she's got food poisoning from Granny. While that'd be kind of funny, that's not it. **

**Thanks to everyone that's been following my story and reviewing for me. You're all being really supportive and I'm glad you like the story!**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 14~

'Wait, She's What?"

Later that day, the entire Grimm family was around the kitchen table, enjoying their supper of blue mashed potatoes, pink peas, and a glowing green steak. Sabrina and Puck were sitting across from each other, with Sabrina still glaring daggers at Puck as they ate. Veronica reached over and pulled a wood splinter from the pink goo in Puck's hair.

"So tell me, how exactly did you get remnants of your own prank on yourself Puck?" Veronica asked curiously, trying to wipe the pink goo off of her fingers. Puck turned to glare playfully at Sabrina, making her cheeks flush lightly.

"I was attacked with a wooden pole." Jake almost spit his drink back out as he began choking on his laughter. Daphne giggled too and pulled a loose string of hair from Sabrina's shoulder, bringing a stringy glop of slime with it.

"Oh gross, Sabrina your brain is leaking out of your head," Puck coughed out a laugh, holding his sides as the rest of the table grimaced at the thought.

"Real nice Daphne; do you want me to spew all over your lap?" Daphne shrank away from her sister and scooted closer to John, who was on her other side. Everyone laughed again, and continued eating their dinner in peace.

Once everyone had finished, Sabrina and Veronica began bringing the dishes back into the kitchen, talking back and forth as they passed each other. On one of her last trips into the dining room to grab more plates, Puck grabbed her around her waist from his hiding spot between the door and the table.

"Ack!" Sabrina started to scream, but stopped when she realized it was only Puck. Shoving away from him, she twisted to grab another set of plates.

"Jerk, what if I had—oh no!" The horrible waving motion set off in her stomach again, and she dropped the dishes she held and bolted up the stairs to the bathroom. She heard the crash of something being dropped, but her head was roaring too loudly for her to comprehend that the sound was her family dropping their things to rush up after her. She bolted for the toilet, and just made it before hurling up her supper into the bowl. Feeling cool hands on her neck and forehead, Sabrina fell back careful not to twist the wrong way. Daphne was the first to reach the bathroom, and she frowned at her sister, who was suddenly extremely pale and clutching at Puck's hands. Reaching over, Daphne flushed the toilet before helping Puck up without jolting Sabrina too much. Veronica, Henry, Granny, and Mr. Canis were crowded around the bathroom, watching the three children struggle out of the bathroom.

"Sabrina honey, are you all right?" Veronica rushed to her daughter once everyone made it out of the tin bathroom. Sabrina tried to nod, but her face went pale when she tried. Puck put his hand back onto her forehead, pushing it rather than holding it to his shoulder.

"Don't move so fast; you might end up passing out." Sabrina sighed and sagged a little, making Daphne jump to the opposite side of her from Puck and wrapping her arm around her middle.

"Let's get her to Nurse Sprat; she might have a flu bug or something." Puck and Veronica agreed and the three of them escorted Sabrina out of the house and towards the medical tent. Henry, Granny, and Mr. Canis went back down stairs, seating themselves in the living room. Henry fidgeted for a moment before heading back into the kitchen to finish the dishes, deciding he needed something to do while his daughter was gone. Mr. Canis waited before he was sure Henry was out of ear shot before leaning in closer to Granny.

"Relda, I believe it is something else, other than a flu bug that is making Sabrina sick." Granny looked at the man and frowned slightly.

"What else could it possibly be?" M. Canis looked rather uncomfortable for a moment before whispering into her ear again. Granny's eyes became wide with surprise, before grinning like an idiot. She looked at her best friend sitting beside her.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and sniffed the air.

"I could smell it, but didn't want to alarm the girl while in that predicament." Granny nodded, agreeing with the old man.

"Well, I suppose they'll know in a moment. Hopefully Puck doesn't fly off the deep end," Mr. Canis shook with suppressed laughter, as he and his old friend waited for her family to return.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Nurse Sprat? Sprat are you in here?" Daphne called into the tent as her mother and Puck pulled Sabrina in after her. A chubby, round woman walked around a screen, looking at the four of them in surprise and worry.

"Daphne, my dear child, what are you yelling about?" She looked at Sabrina then, and gasped quietly. "Oh, dear, please come and set her on the cot! Sabrina sweetie, what happened?" Nurse Sprat hustled them to the bed, laying Sabrina down carefully. Sabrina's face was gaining colour again, and she looked well enough that when they laid her down, she didn't flinch in pain and was able to sit up on her own.

"Are you all right Sabrina?" Sprat asked her again, once they explained that Sabrina wasn't injured. Sabrina seemed to think for a moment, before nodding her head, not sure if it would hurt.

"I am now, but early this morning, and a few minutes ago, I felt like I was going to pass out." Sprat seemed worried, and Daphne explained that she had thrown up both times too.

"Is it a bug? Or is it something she ate?" Veronica asked, seemingly happier now that Sabrina was looking better. She hadn't known that Sabrina had felt like this, this morning too. Sprat studied Sabrina for a moment, when her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Veronica, Daphne, if you two would mind just stepping out of the tent for a moment, I need to ask Sabrina and Puck a few things." Daphne and Veronica looked confused, but went out willingly and waited to be called back in. Sprat pulled a curtain around Sabrina's cot, and motioned for Puck to sit down. The two teenagers watched as Sprat sat across from Puck and beside Sabrina, fiddling with her thumbs.

"I don't mean to offend or intrude on the two of you, but I need to know something before I continue with this theory of mine," Puck exchanged a look with Sabrina before he nodded for Sprat to continue. Sprat looked nervous but looked the two of them in the eye as she spoke.

"Have the two of you had intercourse with each other?" Puck looked shocked and Sabrina blushed lightly, but nodded to let Nurse Sprat know that they had. Sprat didn't scold them or say anything else on the matter. She stood up and rustled through the small cupboard beside the cot, digging around bandages and needle caps, until she brought out what looked like a shish kabob stick and walked closer to Sabrina.

"This is a test; it won't affect your addiction, so don't worry. I need you to lift your shirt please." Sabrina looked beyond shocked, but did as she was told, lifting her shirt up to the start of her bra, exposing her toned stomach. Sprat waved the wand over her stomach, holding it a couple inches from her hips. Puck watched for a moment, before cracking,

"What type of test is this exactly?" He sounded suspicious, and Sprat glanced at him for a moment before pulling the wand away from Sabrina, a red haze pulling away with it, seeming to draw from Sabrina's stomach. Sprat put the wand away, not looking up at the two of them as she mumbled her answer to Puck's question.

"A pregnancy test; I believe there are congratulations in order," Sprat looked at Sabrina and Puck and back, before settling her soft smile on Sabrina, "Congratulations Miss Grimm, you are pregnant. I estimate you are three weeks into your pregnancy." They were both silent as they stared at Sprat in astonishment.

"Wait, she's what?" Puck asked, shaking his head slightly, as if trying to clear it.

"Pregnant, Puck; Sabrina is carrying your child."

Sabrina sat stock still, not moving, or speaking, or breathing. Nurse Sprat smiled at Puck, and left whispering that she'd be back in few minutes with Daphne and Veronica, giving them a few minutes to talk. Finally, her lungs were burning enough that she was forced to take a deep stuttering breath, startling herself when she realized she really hadn't been breathing.

"Sabrina?" Puck's voice was soft, but Sabrina still managed to jump. She realized her shirt was still lifted and she folded it back, smoothing the fabric over her stomach. She wouldn't look up though, from staring at her stomach.

"Brina, please look at me," it wasn't a question this time, and Sabrina turned her startled gaze over to Puck. His face was rock hard, impassable.

"What?" she was whispering, scared she'd do something wrong if she cleared her throat.

"Did you know?" he asked his voice gentler now, having seen her face. Sabrina snorted, and shook her head at him.

"Did I know I was knocked up? No, I had no clue," Puck didn't answer her for a while, both of them just listening to the tent around them, Nurse Sprat talking and bandaging someone a few beds down.

"I'm sorry," Puck said louder now, louder than a few seconds ago. Sabrina looked at him calmly.

"For this? Why, I'm at just as much fault as you are,"

"No, that's not true! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be going through this!" Puck looked upset now, but Sabrina didn't know what to say. So she sat on the cot, and thought about what was happening to her. She had a baby growing inside of her; a tiny baby that she had helped create. There was no way she was going to let Puck beat himself up about something so important, but she also wanted him to realize what she just had by himself. She thought about her family, and what they would think of her, and thought of what she should do about her new responsibility. She knew she was capable, and mature and responsible, but she didn't know about Puck. No way in hell was she going through this alone, and her family's help wasn't going to be enough. Just when she was going to say something to Puck, the curtain was pulled back, and Veronica and Daphne were standing in front of her.

"Are you all right Sabina?" Puck looked lost. That was the best way to describe his eyes; he was lost. So Sabrina sat up straight and answered for him.

"Yeah, just a passing flu bug. Sprat's not sure how long it'll last, but I may be sick and hung over looking for a while." Veronica laughed along with Daphne as they reached out and grasped her hands, pulling her off the cot. Puck was gaping at her, his mouth open, ad his eyes unsure. Sabrina gave him a meaningful look, and he seemed to catch on.

"Yeah, more puking, whoopee." He stood from his chair and jostled Sabrina's shoulder, making her stumble. He caught her by the elbow quickly and gave her a scared look. She glared at him, trying to send the message '_be more careful now idiot' _as best she could. He seemed to get it and tried for a lazy smirk but it didn't reach his eyes. Sabrina was quiet for the few minutes it took to get back to Granny's house, thinking about the pregnancy. Was Puck ready for this? Or was he ready to leave her now that she'd gone and done something like this? _No,_ she shook her head sharply. _Puck doesn't blame you; he blames himself. It's your job to tell him that it wasn't. _She took a deep stuttering breath, making Puck give her another sideways glance this one filled with worry. She nodded reassuringly to him, and kept her head down as she continued to walk unsteadily.

~Chapter 15~

'I Understand'

Once they reached the house, everyone was a waiting for them, and it took Sabrina and Puck a few minutes to tell everyone that it was just a bug, and it would pass soon enough. Sabrina finally admitted she was tired, which had an instant response from everyone as they practically shove her up the stairs. Puck followed her, staying behind her keeping his hand against her lower back as she travelled up the staircase. She paused at her bedroom door, waiting to see if Puck would say anything. Finally, he sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. Sabrina had a mental flash of a smaller Puck with the sane floppy, dirty blonde hair, and a mischievous smirk, but instead of green eyes, sparkling blue ones were looking back at her.

"Sabrina? Hello? Are you still in there?" shaking her head, she was jolted back into the present, where Puck was standing in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face. She batted it away with a smirk,

"Yes, I'm still here, how may I help you?" A small smile played on his lips, but worry overshadowed it, and eventually became the main emotion on his face.

"I need to know what you're thinking," Sabrina was shocked. They'd been together for a few years now, and Sabrina knew that Puck was into it just as much as she was. She was carrying his child for God's sakes! But she had never, ever heard him ask her about her feelings about anything. She looked at him stunned for a moment, before clearing her throat and nodding to her bedroom. He nodded curtly and followed her into the room, closing the door softly behind him. Sabrina sat down on her bed, and Puck sat beside her, more hesitant that she was.

"Well, at first, I was thinking 'Oh crap, dad's going to kill you.'" Puck chuckled softly, and nudged her to continue. "But then I thought about how amazing it was."

"Amazing?" Puck looked curious and Sabrina nodded happily.

"Yeah, I mean, as we speak, there's a tiny little person inside of me, growing up to become a healthy, human being. And it's there because of us; because we made it. And that makes me kind of excited." Puck watched Sabrina as she said this, watching her emotions play across her face.

'So from that reaction, I'm assuming you want to keep it," Sabrina looked shocked for a moment before she became angry.

"Were you thinking I wouldn't? That I'd rather Nurse Sprat cut me open and take him or her away from me? Because if that's the case, I'd appreciate it if you left my sight, right now." Sabrina pointed to her door, as if Puck had suddenly become stupid and forgotten where the door was.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. There are other options, but I was hoping you'd want it too," He told her quietly, and Sabrina didn't say anything for a moment. Finally she leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"Did you just say you wanted it too?" Puck looked at her nervously, scared almost.

"Yes, I want it," Sabrina's sigh of relief was comical, her entire chest deflating like a balloon as she let all of the air out of her lungs.

"Oh good, I'd been worried you'd been upset, or didn't want it." Puck smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He landed a small kiss to her head, breathing in her scent as she lay in his arms.

Sabrina sat up suddenly, and looked at Puck's eyes. He looked back at her smiling slightly at the sight of her. Her eyes were sparkling, and her lips were raw; he'd see her biting them on the way back to the old lady's house.

"What?"

"I just thought of something. If the baby's half yours, will he have little wings?" Puck smiled at her and nodded.

"Most likely, especially if he, or she, is part fey." Sabrina squealed and flopped onto the bed. She was smiling like Daphne, and she looked ready to bite her hand too.

"Aw, tiny little wings! Oh, that will be just so cute!" Puck laughed as she lapsed into a girly moment, one of the few rare ones she was accustomed to having. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Sabrina giggles died down.

"Who is it?" She answered, forgetting her giggling and pulling on a serious face.

"It's me liebling, may I come in?" Sabrina let her in and Granny stepped into the room, her smile warm as she looked in and saw Sabrina and Puck sprawled on the bed. "Celebrating?" Puck and Sabrina looked shocked before pulling masks over their emotions and giving Granny confused looks.

"About being sick?" Granny chuckled lightly and closed the door stepping closer to the bed and seating herself on the corner.

"Oh, I don't believe pregnancy is a sickness liebling." Now Puck looked ready to fall over, and Sabrina's eyes were so wide, they looked like an owls. Granny giggled to herself and smiled at her grandchildren.

"Mr. Canis has been able to smell it for a few days now. He told me when you were going to the medical tent. I'm glad to know Nurse Sprat thought of a test." Sabrina swallowed and shrank into her pillows.

"Are you angry at us?" Granny looked hurt that they would think that.

"Oh, lieblings, no! No, I'm actually very happy for the two of you. Three of you now; lucky baby to have such wonderful parents." Sabrina looked ready to cry and Puck was grinning. Sabrina leaned in and hugged her grandmother, which was returned to her just as wonderfully.

"How are we supposed to tell everyone?" Sabrina asked quietly, to herself and the other two people in the room. Granny pulled away from her and looked her over. She pulled away and looked at Puck too.

"Why don't you two take a few days to get used to the situation first, and then tell me when you're ready, and I'll help you." They were extremely grateful, and thanked Granny as she left the room. Before leaving though she said one more thing,

"Puck, I expect you to be on your best behaviour from now on. And if I'm going to be letting you stay with Sabrina, I need your word that after this baby, another one won't come as a surprise soon after." Puck blushed and gave the old woman his word. Granny nodded approvingly, and nodded to the two of them. "And also, I give you my blessing to sleep in the same bad, as long as you're responsible."

"Believe me Granny, after this, I'm only going to be getting more responsible than I am." Sabrina said honestly, looking extremely determined. Puck muttered under his breath with what sounded like a soft cuss. Granny smiled at the two, and headed back downstairs to the rest of the family, giving the young couple a moment alone.

Downstairs, Henry was pacing and looked up when his mother descended the stairs gracefully.

"Is she all right, how is she doing?" Henry asked frantically, looking ready to bolt up the stairs. Granny patted his chest, pushing him back lightly away from the stairs.

"She's much better now, but Puck will be staying with her tonight to watch her." Henry's face changed a funny shade of red.

"What? NO, absolutely not! He's not staying with her in bed!"

"Don't worry Henry, Everafters can't get sick, he'll be fine." Veronica giggled as Granny went back into the kitchen, leaving Henry mumbling and gasping.

~Chapter 16~

'Kraft Dinner Conversation Starter'

The next morning, Daphne woke before anyone in the house. She had set one of her rings to vibrate at five in the morning so she'd be able to sneak around without anyone noticing. Hating seeing her sister sick, Daphne was determined to do what she could to make her feel better; starting with a breakfast in bed. She couldn't count all the times Sabrina or Veronica had made her soup, or baked her favourite cookies, only because she was sick, or when Veronica had been pregnant with baby Basil. Now, it was her turn to do something for Sabrina, and she was going to do her best until she was better. She whipped open the pantry cupboard and looked at the back for Sabrina's stash of normal foods. She dug around until she came up with a box of Kraft dinner, which she brought back to the stove and went to work making it. Es, it was odd to have Kraft dinner for breakfast, but she herself had been eating glowing pancakes and bubbling orange eggs for the past few years of living with Granny. So she set to work making the noodles, when she heard someone move around upstairs. She froze and listened carefully, hoping and praying it wasn't Sabrina. Daphne crept to the bottom of the staircase and looked up, straining to hear who had woken up so early. She heard a distant mumble, and then Sabrina's door opened and Puck slipped out of the room.

"Puck?" Daphne whisper-yelled, making Puck turn around quickly to look at her. "What are you doing in Sabrina's room?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him, a smirk gracing her face. Puck blushed lightly, and came down the stairs towards her, making a shushing motion with his finger.

"I just got her back to sleep; don't wake her up." Daphne didn't say anything, only dragged him by his arm to the kitchen, where they could speak a little more loudly.

"Is there a reason you're sneaking out of my sister's room early in the morning?" She asked accusingly, as she stirred Sabrina's breakfast, the noodles bubbling over. Puck watched her for a moment, before cringing slightly.

"Yeah, okay, that probably looked really bad. But I promise all we did was sleep." Puck threw up his hands, as if to ward her off. Daphne looked at him sceptically.

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Puck looked at her closely, and an evil smirk sprang to his face.

"If something else had happened, believe me, you would have known." Daphne blushed and whacked his with the ladle she was holding.

"That's gross; I don't need to know that my sister and her boyfriend might be doing that across the hall from where I sleep." Daphne gave him a glare and hit him with the ladle again for good measure. Puck shrugged it off.

"Then don't go prying your nose into people's business. If Sabrina wants to tell you about something between us, then she will."

"But you won't say anything?" Puck only shrugged and stole a couple cookies from the jar on the counter. "Of course not," Daphne mumbles and brings the finished noodles to the sink to drain the water.

"So tell me why you're cooking Kraft dinner at five in the morning?" Puck asked as he munched on his cookies.

"Since Sabrina's sick, I doubt she'll want to make anything, let alone eat Granny's food, so I'm paying her back for the countless times she took care of me, by making her some real food." Puck smiled at her warmly.

"And you decided macaroni and cheese was the best thing for her?" Daphne blushed, but shrugged like it didn't matter. She scooped a heaping amount of it into a large blue bowl and stared to make her way up the stairs. Puck followed behind her, helping with the door when she had trouble.

Inside Sabrina's bedroom, her sister was snuggled cozy into her duvet, her hair spilled around her, and her head buried somewhere in between her pillow and the blankets. Daphne noticed one of Puck's shirts was lying on the bedpost, but she ignored it and sat beside her sister. She brushed back the covers to reveal Sabrina's face, and she smoothed her hand over her sharp cheek bone.

"Brina? I made you some breakfast in bed, wake up girly." Sabrina rustled for a moment, then fell back to sleep, humming to herself. Puck slipped into the other side of the massive bed, and rubbed her hidden shoulder.

"Hey Grimm, wake up. Marshmallow's got food; if you don't get up in the next ten seconds, I'm going to eat it all." Sabrina's eyes snapped open, and she sat up in bed, looking groggy.

"Morning," Daphne chirped brightly, handing her sister the bowl of KD. Sabrina took it and rubbed her eyes, looking around the room for something. Puck handed her a pair of sweats thrown on the floor and she slipped them on and took back the bowl. Daphne gave Puck a look, but he only smiled in return.

"Morning, Daphne. Thanks," she lifted the bowl in recognition and began to eat it, savouring every bite. Puck lay back in the bed, stealing Sabrina's warm pillow, and snuggling into it. Sabrina watched him, a small smile on her face.

"Going back to sleep?" Puck nodded and started to doze off. Daphne shifted to the end of the bed, sitting up against the bed post. Sabrina yanked one of the pillows out from under Puck and tucked it behind her to support her back as she ate contently. Puck mumbled something that Daphne couldn't make out but Sabrina looked over at her alarm clock, her eyes widening.

"Daphne! It's only six in the morning? Why did you wake me up so early?" Sabrina accused, but munched on another forkful of food. Daphne shrugged and smiled.

"You always feed me when I was sick, so I'd figure I'd do the same for you," Sabrina looked down into her bowl, and Daphne was drawn to Sabrina's complexion. It was the same milky white it always was; the only sign of colour was a slight blush. "But now that I look, you don't seem very sick." Sabrina continued to eat her KD, but Daphne didn't overlook the slight tensing over her and Puck's shoulders.

"Well, uh, thanks for getting up so early." Sabrina smiled at her and gave her a small nudge to the door, but Daphne wasn't budging.

"You're not really sick, are you Sabrina?" Sabrina didn't respond, only swirled a noodle between her fingers. Puck turned his head in the pillow to look at Sabrina too. Sabrina looked down at Puck and sighed, nodding slightly.

"Brina, Puck, what is going on?" Daphne demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. Sabrina didn't look at her sister.

"Well, we might as well tell her, she won't leave us alone until we do. So unless you want the whole camp to know," Puck trailed off, but Sabrina was already quieting him, looking at Daphne. She sighed softly, and placed the bowl on her nightstand.

"Daphne, we have something to tell you," Daphne's eyes grew large and she uncrossed her arms.

"Oh my gosh, is it bad? Did something happen to you? Or Puck? What's wrong?" Daphne breathed out, not really allowing Sabrina any time to explain.

"Breathe, Daffy. No, it's not bad; it's kind of good." Sabrina smiled sweetly, and Daphne was taken in by her sisters dazzling smile. Sabrina rarely smiled, and when she did, it was always magnificent. Daphne was silent, as she thought over what Sabrina was saying. Suddenly, she gasped and flung herself at Sabrina.

"Are you getting MARRIED? Ahh! Oh my Gosh, this is fan-freaking-tastic!" Sabrina laughed at her sister and pushed her back down to her spot.

"No, Daphne, we're not getting married."

"No yet," Puck mumbled into the pillow, watching the sisters. Sabrina shot a glare at him, but he smiled anyways.

"But this is just as serious; maybe more so," Sabrina said calmly, and Daphne watched as her sister took a deep breath before saying,

"Daffy, I'm pregnant."

The room was silent, except for Sabrina and Puck's worried breaths. Daphne was holding hers unknowingly, her face shocked and turning red. Sabrina grabbed her sister, and pushed on her stomach, making her breathe.

"You're what?" Daphne gasped on the down thrust of Sabrina's push. Sabrina smiled and let go of Daphne. Puck sat up and wrapped his arm around Sabrina's waist.

"Pregnant, Daphne." Puck said, and let go of Sabrina as Daphne launched herself at her sister. A long squeal was let out of the younger girl as she pounced on Sabrina and Puck, wrapping them in a tight hug.

"Ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy GOSH! Are you SERIOUS? You're having a-!" Sabrina slapped a hand over her sister's mouth, muffling what she was screeching to the house.

"Daphne! No one but Granny and Mr. Canis know yet! You have to be quiet!" Daphne stopped dead and looked gravely at her sister and Puck.

"What do you mean no one knows? You're pregnant, and our family has no clue?" Sabrina blushed, but Puck spoke up now.

"We only found out yesterday Marshmallow, we're still shocked over it too." Daphne turned to Puck and glared at him. Puck shrank back into Sabrina, which would have looked quite funny if Daphne hadn't been seeing red.

"I can't believe you went behind my back and knocked up my sister! You agreed you'd get permission before doing anything drastic!" Sabrina laughed at her sister, but Daphne was still glaring at Puck to notice.

"I wasn't my fault! You were out with Mustardseed, and it wasn't like I'd call you when Sabrina was—," Sabrina slapped a hand over his mouth now, cutting him off mid sentence.

"She really doesn't need to know that, Puck." Daphne shuddered as she thought over what Sabrina had stopped Puck from saying.

"Thanks, but I'd like to keep from burning my mind over mental pictures of that." Sabrina blushed and shifted so her and Puck's arms were resting against each other. Daphne watched the two of them for a moment, before she burst into tears. Puck shot up and grabbed Daphne's arm. Sabrina did the same, and pulled her sister down between her and Puck.

"Why are you crying honey?" Daphne sniffled and looked at Sabrina.

"I just can't believe it. You're growing up too fast Brina! You're having a baby! Now who am I supposed to relay on in battles or for girl time? You're going to be raising a family!" Daphne sniffled and burst into a new set of tears. Sabrina laughed humourlessly and snuggled her sister into her side.

"Daphne, having a baby won't change that. I mean, okay, I'll probably have to stop fighting for a while," Puck cut in,

"How about we start that immediately?" Sabrina glared at Puck.

"We'll discuss that later; anyway, Daphne, girl time and talking won't change. You were here first, there's no way I'm just going to ignore you when I have a new little person to dot on. Besides," Sabrina grinned evilly at Puck, "the baby will have a daddy that can take care of it when it's crying. That will be prime girl talk time."

"I'm starting to regret this," Puck mumbled, but wrapped his arm around Sabrina and Daphne, "besides Marshmallow, now you can look forward to having another baby around the house." Daphne stopped crying and looked at both of them.

"You'd let me look after her? Or him?" Sabrina smiled and nodded, squeezing her in a hug.

"You'd steal it anyway; might as well hand him over before you do," Daphne laughed and hugged Sabrina and Puck.

"I'm happy for you, both of you." Daphne got off the bed and took Sabrina's bowl, heading out the door. She looked over her shoulder and winked. "I'm assuming we're still; sticking to the sick lie, right?" Sabrina nodded and Daphne giggled, walking out the door humming and singing her way back downstairs.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**If you're worried that I'm going to turn this entire story into a Sabrina gets pregnant story, don't worry, because this will not be completely centered on the couple's bundle of joy. But at the moment, their big news, so be patient, and if you get sick of it, wait… good things will come your way. **

**~Nevaeh**


	8. Chapters Seventeen to Eighteen

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: So, yeah, I own Sisters Grimm**

**Lina:*Bites arm***

**Me: Ow! Was that necessary?**

**Lina:*bites again***

**Me: Okay! So I **_**don't**_** own the sisters Grimm…**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it so much **

**And to some anonymous reviewer, Sabrina and Puck are nineteen, legal adults, so don't worry it's not like their thirteen and doing…well…it :P**

**And for Writersforthewin, I can be cliché sometimes…but you'll never know when. Mwahaha**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 17~

'Morning Sickness'

"Wake up! Everyone up!" Granny yelled up the stairs, right as Puck and Sabrina were heading down them. Sabrina covered her ears and mock glared at her grandmother.

"Jeez, you've got a set of lungs on you," Granny laughed and took Sabrina's arm, taking her to the kitchen, Puck following behind.

"Sorry liebling, I didn't realize you too were there," Granny sat Sabrina down on one of the island stools and pushed a plate of normal scrambled eggs in front of her and Puck. "Eat up, can't have you eaten so little anymore."

"Daphne already made me some KD this morning," Sabrina said, as Puck devoured his plate. Granny smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but are you telling me you aren't still hungry?" Sabrina thought for a moment, and her stomach growled. Sabrina laughed and grabbed her plate, dousing the eggs in ketchup.

"I don't think I've ever eaten this much breakfast." Puck laughed at her, as he reached for a mug for coffee.

"I don't think you've eaten this much period." He says, taking a sip of coffee while he tries not to laugh. Granny smiled and gave Sabrina a peck on her bulging cheek.

"You're eating for tow now liebling, don't be ashamed." Sabrina blushed and smiled happily, causing Puck to smile at her too. Just then, Daphne walked in the kitchen and scooped a plateful of food. She smiled at Sabrina and Granny, but glared playfully at Puck before smiling at him too. Granny looked nervous, like she'd said too much, but Sabrina swallowed her mouthful and reassured her.

"We had to tell Daphne this morning Granny, when she brought up breakfast." Granny sighed in relief and nodded, going back to cooking more eggs, scraping the remains of the last batch equally between Sabrina and Puck. Sabrina was shocked to realize she'd eaten her whole plate already. And that she'd eaten more than Puck this morning. Her eyes filled with useless tears, but she continued to eat the eggs in front of her, wanting to stop her stomach's growling. Without realizing it, tears escaped her eyes, and slid down her cheeks, landing on her shirt. Daphne noticed first, startling Sabrina so much; she flung a forkful of eggs at Puck. Puck brushed them off without comment, and slung his arm around Sabrina's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into her hair, kissing her temple in the process. Sabrina just shook her head and waved everyone off.

"Nothing, I'm just overwhelmed by the food consumption." Puck gave her a wary look, but went back to his eggs, leaving his arm around her shoulders. Daphne sighed happily at the two of them, imaging a small baby that resembled the two. Granny smiled as well, flipping more eggs.

Uncle Jake was the next one down, grabbing a plate and waiting for eggs. Granny said good morning, and Jake landed a kiss on his mother's withering cheek. She scooped an extra spoonful of eggs on his plate with a smirk, knowing what he was sucking up for. Her entire family loved her, she knew that, but when they got a chance at _real _food, as Sabina so calmly put it, they were like lost puppy's, begging with no regret.

"What are you two lovebirds up too?" Jake asked as he scooted a chair up to the table and began scarfing down the eggs. Sabrina flung a chunk of egg at him, and it hit him square in the forehead.

"Hey!" He made to fling a piece back, but Granny turned around to scold him.

"Jacob Grimm! Don't be childish!" Comically, Jake pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.

"But Sabrina started it." Sabrina, Puck and Daphne laughed at their uncle, as Granny whacked his head with the spatula. John came down the stairs then, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his hair standing straight up, and his t-shirt rumpled and wrinkled. Jake took one look at him and grinned.

"Man, you look just as graceful as I do in the mornings." John laughs and sits at the table with his dad. Sabrina smiles at John when she walks past to deposit her dishes in the sink.

"Morning John," John smiles back, rather shyly.

"Morning Sabrina," He mumbles back, a light blush rising on his cheeks. Sabrina leaves the kitchen, with Puck following close behind. Daphne smirks from her spot at the island, and moves over to the table to sit beside Jake and John.

"Do you have a crush on my sister?" Daphne asks bluntly, making Jacob spit out his juice trying to contain a laugh. John sneers at Daphne, rolling his eyes at her.

"No, I'm just," He trails off, as if searching for the right word. Daphne smirks again and supplies the word, "Intimidated,"

Jacob starts laughing loudly, and John shoves a biscuit into his dad's mouth, cutting him off.

"Yes, that describes it perfectly," Daphne is laughing now, as Granny serves John a plate of eggs. Veronica and Henry come down the stairs, and sleepy looking Basil trailing behind his parents.

"Morning mom, dad," Daphne gives them both a peck on the cheek and scoops her brother up, holding him as he crawls across her back and wraps his arms around her neck, "and a good morning to you too, monkey."

"Good morning Daphne. Is your sister up yet? I wanted to check on her, make sure she's feeling all right." Veronica asks her daughter as she gives Granny a kiss on the cheek, earning an extra scoop of eggs. Daphne visibly fidgeting her seat, hoping her mother wouldn't pry into anything.

"Uh, yeah, this morning she looked a lot better actually." Suddenly, thundering footsteps were heard upstairs as Puck's door flung open hitting the hallway door, and the bathroom door was swung open. The sound of Sabrina being sick into the toilet could be heard down the stairs, as could the sound of Puck running in after her, murmuring something. Daphne stayed seated as Veronica and Henry ran up the stairs to find Sabrina.

"Is Brina okay?" Jacob asks, concerned for his niece. Daphne and Granny share a small smile.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Just in the bumpy part of her, um, sickness." Granny answered and handed Daphne Basil's plate and the girl set her brother down to eat. Henry came down soon after, grabbing a glass and a sleeve of saltine crackers. Granny smiled at him, but his worried expression didn't disappear. Granny sighed, turning of the stove and getting rid of the mess on the stove. Sabrina's pregnancy was going to be a difficult situation for sure.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*(In Puck's room during breakfast)

Puck closed the door behind Sabrina and himself, following behind her as she headed through his forest, trailing her fingers lightly across the trees she passed. Puck caught her other hand with his, weaving his fingers in between hers. Sabrina didn't even pause, just continued on her way through the trees. Puck smiled, remembering when she would have blushed and smiled adorably at him whenever he'd take her hand, or touch her arm.

"How are you this morning? I didn't get a good chance to ask before." Puck asked Sabrina casually, hoping she didn't hear the small quiver in his voice. What if she wasn't okay? Had Daphne screwed up the KD, and baby was going to react to it? Was Sabrina going to keel over?

"Good, I feel fine. My shoulders are a little sore though. Probably from you stealing my pillows last night." Sabrina smiled at Puck, letting him know she was fine, and teasing him. Puck sighed out a breath of relief, glad she was fine. _God, this pregnancy is going to drive me off the edge with worry._

"Not my fault you're a bed hog," Puck retorts, swinging their arms slightly. Sabrina giggles and nudges him off the path, making him stumble. Laughing with her, he swings his arm over her head, keeping their hands together. Smiling at him, Sabrina snuggles her head into his shoulder.

"I was wondering," Sabrina said suddenly, startling Puck he jumped slightly. Ignoring him, Sabrina continued, hoping he was actually listening. "When, exactly, do you think we should tell everyone else that I'm pregnant?"

Puck thought for a moment, before answering her, "Probably when your sister slips up." Sabrina snorts and nods.

"But if she doesn't," Puck gave her an incredulous look, making Sabrina giggle. "Okay, not likely, but still, backup plan. When should we?" Puck thought harder now, trying to come up with an agreeable answer. To him, this was incredible, exciting news, and he was bursting now, trying to hold back from running down the stairs and yelling in Henry's face that he'd knocked up his daughter. But he held back for her, knowing exactly how embarrassing and difficult a situation that would put Sabrina in.

"I have no idea. Maybe we should consult the old lady?" Puck asked, veering off onto another path. Sabrina nods in agreement and is quiet for a few moments, while Puck is left to his own thoughts. After five minutes of walking, Puck starts to circle back, going in a circle to head back so Sabrina could get changed. When the door is in sight, Puck leans in and pecks Sabrina on the cheek. Sabrina twists to lock her lips with his when a flash of pain crosses her face and Puck immediately let go of her and let her rush through his door, bolting for the bathroom. With a small groan, Puck rushed after her as he listened to her get sick. _I was wrong. _He thought to himself as he reached the bathroom and held Sabrina's hair as she moaned slumped over the toilet. _This pregnancy is already driving me crazy._

~Chapter 18~

'So, Dragon's Are Bad, Right?

Henry, Veronica, and Puck came down the stairs once Sabrina was able to keep down a few crackers and some water, with Sabrina in Pucks arms, her face pale and clammy. Daphne rushed over to her sister and Puck and helped him lay her down on the couch, plumping a pillow behind her head.

"Is there anything you need 'Brina?" Daphne asked her sister as she looked at her face, checking her forehead with the back of her hand. Sabrina waved her away, and jut lay against the couch, resting for a moment. Then, she chuckled tiredly,

"Man, Kraft dinner and eggs do not look good coming back up. Doesn't feel too hot either." She doesn't say anything after, just listens as Daphne and Puck laugh at her. Sabrina pulls Puck down to sit beside her on the couch, and he curls up instantly, letting Sabrina nudge herself into the crook of his arm and lay on his lap, looking completely exhausted. Veronica checks her forehead too, and frowns as she does so.

"You seem to be clearing up already Sabrina. Maybe you're just tired. How much sleep did she get?" Veronica addresses Puck, who shrugs, not looking away from Sabrina.

"She crashed as soon as she was in bed. Maybe eight hours?" Sabrina mumbles into his shoulder, rubbing her nose on his neck. Puck jumps and nudges her nose away with his chin, kissing her cheek. "Your nose is cold." Veronica frowned, but left Sabrina alone, hoping she'd feel better soon.

Puck brushed Sabrina's hair back from her face, and her breath stuttered for a moment. Veronica went back into the kitchen when Jacob and Basil started chattering over something. Daphne slouched over on the other side of the couch from Sabrina and Puck. Watching until Veronica disappeared into the kitchen, Puck wrapped his arms around her midsection, rubbing her stomach.

"Baby okay?" He whispers to her, blowing strands of her hair back onto her face.

"Baby's fine. Mommy's not doing so hot," she whispers quietly, making Puck smile and graze her hips. Humming happily, Sabrina relaxes into his arms, stretching into his hands. Daphne smiles, and turns her head, blushing slightly. Henry walked in unnoticed, hoping to check on Sabrina; instead he watched as Puck ran his hands over Sabrina's stomach and hips, watching her smile and cuddle.

"PUCK! Get your HANDS OFF my DAUGHTER!" Henry stormed over to the couch and grabbed Sabrina, pulling her to her feet. Puck looked shocked for a moment, and then glared up at Henry.

"Daddy, ow! You're twisting my—oh!" Sabrina stops dead, covers her mouth and runs into the kitchen, heading for the sink.

"'Brina!" Puck pushes past Henry, and runs into the kitchen after Sabrina. Henry stands in the living room, gaping at nothing in particular. He saw Daphne roll her eyes at him, and surf through the channels on the TV, while Sabrina started crying. He turned to go into the kitchen but his mother was blocking the entrance.

"How about we just stay out here for a moment Henry?" Henry nodded and sat down on the couch in defeat. He was still buzzed with anger, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I can't believe that kid. I mean, her parents are on the other side of the room, and he's got his hands all over her!" Henry ranted to his mother, and Daphne paused her show to look over at her dad.

"Dad, it was practically a hug."

"It was not!"

"Yeah, it was, believe me. If you'd seen them when they were eleven, you'd understand that that was a nice hug, and not a distraction for one of Puck's pranks to unfold. 'Cause I've seen them fight and it's a lot better when they're being nice to each other. So you're either going to leave them alone, or make them fight and eventually have the house come crumbling to the ground over our heads. I understand that you don't think it's appropriate, but if you yell at them, the only other option they have is to fight. And no one wants that anymore." Daphne watched her dad's breathing calm down until it was normal, and not bloodthirsty. Granny watched as well, hoping Henry would let everything go.

"They are legal adults Henry. And Sabrina has been responsible and trustworthy her entire life. Let her relax every once in a while." Granny added, earning a wink from Daphne. Finally, Henry nodded in agreement to the two Grimm women.

"All right, I see your point. But just so it's clear; I still don't like it." Daphne giggled and Henry tucked her under his arm.

"That's okay, you've still got me and Basil to look after," Daphne says, looking up at her dad. Henry smiles at his younger daughter and kisses her forehead.

"I suppose you're right," They sit in silence for a moment, until they hear Sabrina throwing up again.

"I swear, if this doesn't stop soon, I'm going to be puking my stomach." Sabrina screamed through the house once she had finished. Puck could be heard saying something to her, but she was obviously ignoring him. "No, there is no way I'm calming down! My stomach is on fire and my head is pounding; I'm going to go lay on the couch." Sabrina came through the door, ignored her sister and dad on the couch, sprawling across their laps, laying half on pillows, half on top of them.

"Well that looks comfortable," Puck teases as he walks in after her. Sabrina mumbles into the pillow and flips Puck off. "Right back at you Grimm." Puck goes to sit down, but a group of his pixies come and fly into his face, buzzing and chirping. Sabrina groans and stuffs a pillow around her head, blocking out the noise. Daphne watches as Puck listens to them, a concerned look on his face. He looks over at Sabrina, then back at the pixies and nods for them to lead the way back upstairs. One of the pixies stays behind, watching Sabrina. It lands on her shoulder and tugs on a piece of her hair. Sabrina shifts and lifts the pillow slightly, letting one eye peek out. When she sees the pixie, she sits up, smiling.

"Hi Lina," the pixie, Lina apparently, went and clung to her nose, in what Daphne knew now was her form of a hug. Lina started chattering to Sabrina, who listened to her useless banter, even though she didn't know what she was talking about. Lina just appreciated having Sabrina listen to her. Henry watched the exchange, confused as to when Sabrina had begun to enjoy Everafters and creatures of magic. Everything about her was different now. And he finally realized that he was losing his little Sabrina, and would have to settle for the grown up in her place.

"Really? He was going to try that?" Sabrina sounded horrified, which made Lina buzz louder as she continued telling her story.

"Do you actually know what she's saying?" Daphne asked her sister, leaning in to sit beside her. Sabrina nodded,

"Yeah, Puck and Lina have been teaching me. But we mostly stick to playing charades, it's a lot easier."

"Oh, so what are you talking—?" Daphne started to ask, but John came running into the house from the front door.

"You guys aren't going to believe this!" John said, grabbing Daphne and pulling her to her feet. Everyone looked at John, and Granny, Veronica and Jacob came out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was about.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne yelled at him as he dragged her to the front door. John didn't say anything; he just swung the door open for everyone to see and stood to the side. Everyone stood in silence, their jaws dropping as they watched out the door. There, across the camp was a massive blue dragon, with black stripped wings that spanned three cabin lengths each. The top of its head was adorned with multiple spikes all different sizes and sharpened to a point, covering every inch of its face, excluding the areas around its eyes and mouth. It took step and the ground shook, making the fragile picture frames in the house shake and some dropped to shatter everywhere.

"Holy crap." Daphne whispers, but the dragon's head snaps towards the Grimm's house. Its head cocks to the side, watching them with one of its huge eyes. No one moved, until Basil grabbed his mother's hand, and the dragon moved towards them, shaking the ground. Rearing its head back, it let out a long, horribly loud bellow that blew everyone's hair back.

"Move, get rid of it!" Sabrina screamed, jumping off the couch and grabbing for her sword in its scabbard, pulling it out and strapping it along with her whip and another knife onto her hips and legs. Yelling up the stairs as she did so, Sabrina pulled on her boots and zipped them up her legs, and pulling on her short heavy leather jacket that she used as a sort of amour. "Puck, get down here! We've got a dragon on the loose!" Daphne was shocked out of her surprise and grabbed her trench coat and slung it over her shoulders, as she strapped her own assorted knives to her own legs. Puck came flying down the stairs, strapping his own sword onto his hips.

"Where is it—oh my God." Puck looked out the door and his jaw dropped for a moment before pulling up into a mischievous grin. "Now _that's_ a dragon!"

"Everyone else, get outside the house, we can't have you in here in case the dragon steps on it!" Sabrina was yelling orders to everyone and they snapped out of their reverie and ran outside with their own sets of swords or magic. Daphne ran out the door first, followed by Puck than Sabrina.

"Okay, first we need to get it distracted from the rest of the family, and then we'll work on killing it." Sabrina said calmly to her sister and Puck. Daphne nodded in agreement and went through her pockets looking for the appropriate rings or amulets she'd need. But Puck didn't move except to cross his arms over his chest.

"Marshmallow and I can handle this one; you are going to stay here with the old lady and Jake." Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at Puck. She stared at him for a moment, and then sent him a deadly glare.

"Excuse me?" She stepped up to him, getting in his face. Puck stood where he was, not backing down like he usually would.

"You're staying here; I'm not letting you fight a dragon in your," Puck paused and glanced at Sabrina's parents, "condition."

"Are you telling me I'm not allowed to fight?" Sabrina asked loudly, stepping even closer to Puck so they were nose to nose.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying!" Puck yelled back, but Sabrina stood in her place, not flinching away.

"Well I've got news for you buddy," Sabrina yelled back, getting angry at him, "there is no way I'm standing down here while you and my sister are fighting a freaking _dragon_!"

"Yes you are; there is no way I'm letting you do something that dangerous right now!" Puck yelled, becoming just as angry as Sabrina.

"Uh, guys?" Daphne asked calmly, trying to get their attention.

"Daphne, not now," Sabrina said and faced Puck again, "So I have to wait here while you get to play hero? I don't think so!"

"I'm not a hero! At the most I'm helpful, but don't you forget that I'm still a villain at heart. I'm just trying to protect you!" Puck yelled back. Daphne tugged on his sleeve trying to get his attention. "Not now Marshmallow."

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself!" Sabrina screamed, attracting attention from a few other Everafters surrounding the dragon.

"At the moment, maybe, but I'm not risking you or the baby!" Puck screamed back, not realizing what he'd said. Everyone in the camp was completely silent, except for Sabrina, who was yelling back at him.

"I'm not a feeble pregnant woman yet, I can totally handle a dragon!"

"Guys!" Daphne screamed at them, catching their attention again. Puck and Sabrina look over at Daphne, irritated with her and each other.

"What?" They scream simultaneously, and are face to face with the dragon, which was leaning its neck in to peer at the three of them. It snorts and blows strands of their hair around their faces.

"The dragon doesn't seem to enjoy your screaming." Daphne says calmly, not moving at all. Sabrina and Puck look up at the dragon, craning their necks way up to see its eyes.

"_Nice of you two to finally take notice. I do not enjoy being ignored." _The dragon rumbles in a pretty voice, making it obvious it's a female.

"Do you enjoy dying? Cause I can help with that." Puck asks, relaxing his pose, crossing his arms over his chest.

_"Your sarcasm will not help you in your position."_ The dragon said with disgust, leaning away from Puck.

"Probably not, but it's making me feel better." Puck says cockily, grinning at the dragon. The dragon growls, showing her teeth.

"Oh dear," a voice says from the right of the dragon. The dragon looks over to see what the interruption was. A girl, around the age of sixteen was standing there, calm and relaxed, facing the dragon. Her red cloak was draped over her shoulder and the hood pulled over her head, shadowing her eyes. "What big teeth you have."

"Puck," Sabrina says, grabbing for his hand.

"On it," Puck grabs her hands and pulls her into his chest just as the dragon turns back to them and spits a ball of flames at them. He launches into the air, carrying Sabrina around her waist as she unsheathes her sword. Daphne whips out a ring and holds it out to the fireball stopping it in its tracks, holding it with a purple fog. She launches it back at the dragon with a small grunt, making it toss and turn until it nails the dragon in the face. Roaring in outrage, the dragon stumbles back, narrowly missing one of the cabins by her feet. Her tail whips around, hitting the side of the camp, making a few of the massive logs split in half. Puck flies over top of the dragon while it's distracted by the fireball and drops Sabrina. She twists and lands with her knees bent at the base of the dragons head. The dragon freezes and tries to twist her head back to bite her, but Sabrina is hidden behind its jutting jaw bones, making her untouchable.

"Sorry about this, but you've made it necessary." Sabrina yells near the dragon's ear tunnel and stabs her in the back of her neck, where her skull attaches. Screaming, the dragon whips itself around feebly, managing to knock over a cabin, and falls to her knees, dying slowly. Sabrina jumps off her back and runs over to her sister, who was watching. The dragon roars at them, breathing deeply, ready to breathe a lungful of fire, but Daphne hands Sabrina a small capsule the size of her palm, and she throws it into the dragon's mouth. She swallows it and her flame disappears, but she continues to try and snap at them. Puck lands on her head, unsheathes his sword and slams it into the top of her head. The dragons eyes roll back in her head and she breaths deeply, trying to catch her breath, but she sighs and dies. Cheers are heard through the camp, as they watch the dragon die. Daphne squeals and runs over to the girl with the red cloak.

"Red, that was great! You came back just in the nick of time, didn't you?" She laughs and wraps her arms around the girl, both of them smiling and laughing. Little Red Riding Hood had been traveling for a while, but had written to Daphne that she would be returning back to Ferryport Landing soon. Puck looked at Sabrina, and saw she was grinning at the dragon, her face glowing. Sighing, he wraps an arm around her and tugs her to his side.

"Okay, you can brag now." Sabrina looks at him and beams.

"I told you so." She says and looks back at the dragon. Puck chuckles softly and nods.

"Yeah, I know. But next time, can we please do it my way?" Sabrina thinks for a moment, and then nods slowly.

"Fine, it's probably the best idea anyway."

"Of course it is. It's my idea." Sabrina snorts and looks over at her family. Her granny smiles, and Jake sends a thumbs up, going to Daphne to help get rid of the dragon. John's still standing by Granny, his mouth wide open and his eyes filled with amazement. But when she looked at her parents, she would have gladly go and kill another ten dragons if it got her away from their glares.

Henry looked ready to kill, his face red and his fists clenched so tight the knuckles were white. Veronica was holding his arm, making him strain against her, and Sabrina knew she was actually holding him back. Veronica didn't look as angry as Henry, but she did look disappointed. Sabrina would have run over to see what was wrong, but then she remembered what she and Puck had been fighting about before they killed the dragon; specifically what Puck had said last. She cringed into his arm, and he automatically tightened his hold around her. Henry's eyes narrowed even farther, making Sabrina take a hesitant step away from Puck. Puck looked down at her, frowning, not sure why she'd moved. '_Is she hurt?'_ Then he realized she was looking at her parents, who were glaring back at us. _'Right, I got their daughter pregnant, duh.' _

Suddenly Nurse Sprat was hustling towards them from the medical tent. She took hold of Sabrina's arm and started dragging her towards the tent. Sabrina grabbed my sleeve on the way by, dragging me with them.

"Sabrina Grimm! I can't believe you went and fought a dragon in your condition. You should have stayed with your grandmother." Nurse Sprat lectured as they entered the tent.

"That's what I told her." Puck said, rolling his eyes at Sabrina. She looks at him and blows him a raspberry. Sprat pushes them into a curtained cot space again, making Sabrina lay down and Puck wait beside her.

"You could have disturbed the baby. You aren't supposed to do anything as strenuous as that!" Sprat took out the same wand she had before and motioned for Sabrina to lift her shirt. As soon as she did so, Sprat dragged the wand across and around her belly. As she was doing so, the curtain around the cot was flung to the side and Veronica stepped through, along with Daphne. Sabrina blushed and kept her eyes on Sprat's wand, waving across her stomach.

"Sabrina?" Veronica's voice was soft, startling Sabrina more than yelling would have. Looking up, she saw her mother's face, her eyes soft and her lips quivering. "Is it okay?" Sabrina was shocked, but couldn't answer her.

"The baby's fine. Everything as it should be. I'll leave you four alone for a while, but try to get any conversation quiet. There are others here trying to recover." They nodded and were silent as Sprat left the cot. Daphne took Sabrina's hand that wasn't holding up her shirt. She stared at her stomach, looking at every bump and muscle. Her hips jutted out, and her abs were clenched from the adrenaline still coursing through her body. She stared at the patch of skin between her hips, looking for any sign of a distinguishable bump. Maybe a slight bump? She really had no idea if there was or not, she couldn't tell if there was a difference. Puck took her hand and smoothed her shirt over her stomach, laying her hand back down after he did so.

"Sabrina sweetie, why didn't you tell us?" Veronica whispered taking a seat on the end of the cot, being so careful the bed didn't even shift. Sabrina looked up at her mom and saw tears threatening at the edges of her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sabrina whispers back, and Veronica's eyes widen and she wipes at them, getting rid of any tears.

"I'm not crying, what are you talking about?" She grumbles but new tears come back and drip over onto her cheeks. Sighing, Sabrina sits up and grabs her mom in a hug, which Veronica responds to by holding her so tight she thought she'd stopped breathing for a moment. "I can't believe you're having a baby and you didn't tell me." Sabrina laughs and quiet humourless laugh.

"You didn't tell Daphne and me when you were pregnant with Basil." Veronica giggles back and let's go of Sabrina.

"Touché, but I'm still kind of hurt. I mean, Sabrina, I'm your mom! This is huge for me!" Veronica throws her arms up in the air, making all three of the kids laugh.

"I don't know this is pretty huge for me too." Sabrina says, and Veronica smiles and hugs her again.

"I know, and that's why I need you to know that I'm forgiving you for anything you're blaming yourself over. None of this is your fault; if it happened, it happened, can't go back now. So I want you to know I'm here for anything you need." Sabrina nods into her shoulder and hugs her mom back. Puck sits down on the other end of the bed, behind Sabrina. Veronica looks up at him and her eyes harden, but stay calm.

"Puck, I don't blame you for anything either," Veronica says, letting go of Sabrina and standing up to walk over to him, "but I do have the right to be angry with you for sleeping with Sabrina. I won't be, only because I'm glad it was you and not some creep. So I'm willing to look over a couple things if you promise you won't leave or hurt her. Actually, both of them. Got it?" Puck nods and smiles winningly at Veronica, who gives him a short, tight hug too.

Standing up, Veronica straightens her shirt and smiles at both of them. Daphne gets up as well, and walks out of the curtained area, smiling at Sabrina and winking at Puck.

"Now, I'm going to get Henry and we'll stay here so he's forced to keep his opinions to a silent minimum, and so I can act as a bouncer." Puck and Sabrina chuckle softly as she leaves the curtain to find Henry. Puck looks at Sabrina and kisses her head, making her blush.

"One down, one to go." He sighs and leans against the pillow.

"You can handle dragons, but the thought of my parents scares you?"

"Absolutely," Puck says and kisses her lips, trying to let her know he loved her.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

** Holy crap on a cracker that took me a few days to write, so don't hate, appreciate. Review if you like, and just so you know, I enjoy when you do. *wink wink***

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**~Nevaeh**


	9. Chapters Nineteen to Twenty Two

**Disclaimer:**

**Henry: I can't believe you**

**Me: What did I do?**

**Henry: You are responsible for that **_**thing**_** getting Sabrina pregnant**

**Me: Hey now, don't go calling Puck names. It isn't polite. Besides, if you do it in front of me again, I'll pop you one in the nose.**

**Henry: …**

**Me: admit it, you wanna be a grandpa.**

**Henry: …but did it have to be Puck?**

**Me: I don't see any other available men around.**

**Henry: Maybe not from the Sisters Grimm, and I suppose you don't own the series, so… *Grins at me evilly***

**Me: that was low**

**Sabrina is going to be becoming a little more touchy feely, because of her pregnancy. Hormones, you know?**

**Also, chapter 21, the title is five weeks later, just in case you don't read the titles!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Chapter 19~

'Over-overreaction'

"Okay, I'll admit it; I'm scared now too." Sabrina giggled to herself and forced her shoulders to relax as she sunk into the feather pillow on the cot. Why a dirty war camp had feather pillows, she still had no idea, but she was grateful for them at the moment.

"I already knew that. I'm pretty sure I lost circulation in my hand a few minutes ago." Puck grins and shifts his hand in Sabrina's. She just shrugs, but loosens her hold on his hand slightly.

"What do you think he's going to say?" Sabrina asked, trying to sound flippant, but failing miserably.

"Well," Puck thought about it for a moment, looking at Sabrina, "he did flip out when we were sitting on the couch. And he has a tendency to overreact over the little things, so I'm thinking he over-overreacts for the big things."

Sabrina snorted and looked over at him, "Over-overreact?"

"Yeah, it means to overreact the overreaction." Sabrina snorted again, and curled up around their intertwined hands, closing her eyes for a moment. She fiddled with his fingers, tracing the outlines, and scratching innocently at his knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Puck started and looked at Sabrina in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not listening." Puck sighs and lifts his arm, making Sabrina rise up so he could slip his arm around her shoulders while still holding her hands.

"When have you ever listened to me?" He asked softly, pushing back a strand of her hair.

"Well I usually listen to you when it's important, or when I'm acting stupid. That's usually when you start making sense, but I'm too stubborn to notice." He laughs at her quietly, not wanting to alarm anyone else in the tent.

"And today was one of those times I assume?" Sabrina nods and digs herself into his side.

"I should have listened. It was extremely stupid of me to fight a dragon when I'm pregnant."

"Actually it's stupid of you to fight a dragon at all, but I won't say that. Continue." Sabrina rolls her eyes at him but continues talking.

"And I'm sorry for not listening and fighting anyway, even though every part of me was screaming not to hurt the baby. I still did it anyway, and could have gotten hurt." Sabrina was whispering at this point, and Puck craned his neck closer to hear her finish. He kissed her head lightly.

"Does that mean you'll stop fighting until the baby comes?" Sabrina sighed heavily, but nodded. Puck literally jumped out of his seat and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Victory is mine!" He yelled loudly, causing a few people surrounding them to making shushing sounds, or yell back at him. "Sorry," He sat back down looking sheepish.

"Smooth move." Sabrina giggles at him, and he jostles her arm. At that moment, the curtain opened and Henry came in, with Veronica at his side. Veronica looked worried, her eyes shifted between Henry and Puck. Henry looked at the two of them, and Puck discreetly slipped his arm back to his side.

"Hi dad," Sabrina said, sitting back up in bed, removing her hands from Puck's. Henry nodded to her, still staring down Puck without actually looking him in the eyes.

"Henry?" Veronica asks him, digging her elbow into his back. Henry took a relatively calm breath, and spoke up.

"I'm not happy," Sabrina sat on the cot with a look of shock playing across her face. "And I'm disappointed that you felt the need to keep this from us. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react to this, but I think this is a good start." Henry stopped for a moment, and then took a step closer to Puck, drew back his fit and slammed it into Puck's jaw. The force behind it caused Puck to stumble back in his chair, the legs of his screeching as it dragged across the floor a couple inches. Veronica jumped forward and dragged Henry back, who was actually straining against her. Sabrina jumped out of the bed and went in front of Puck, glaring at her dad.

"That wasn't necessary." She said, hoping her voice didn't sound as bad as she felt. Her dad had_ hit_ Puck. Veronica nodded in agreement and carted Henry off, apologizing to Puck as she went. Once they were gone Sabrina turned to Puck, checking his jaw. A huge welt was already forming on the side of his face.

"Well shit," she grumbles and calls out to Nurse Sprat, asking for an ice pack. One popped through the curtain a few minutes later and Sabrina places it gingerly onto Puck's face, ordering him to hold it there. He did so and ran his other hand through his messy hair.

"See, a pure over-overreaction." Puck says with fake cheeriness, making Sabrina laugh loudly which raised more people to shush her, and complain about the noise.

~Chapter 20~

'No Pink'

Daphne sat in the living room of Granny's house, polishing her daggers with careful strokes. Granny sat in her chair, reading one of the random books she had laying around. After the fire, they'd had to restock Granny's bookshelves, which now only held the family journals and a few fairytales or spell books. Daphne paused in her work and looked over at her grandmother, who took no notice of her. Finally, Daphne flipped herself over onto her stomach, propped her chins on her hands and watched her Granny. With a sigh and a small smile, Granny looked at Daphne.

"What is it liebling?" Daphne sat up; glad she had Granny's attention.

"Do you think there's a way for me to make sure Sabrina has a boy?" Granny sputtered for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Why would you want to do that?" Granny finally asked, blinking at her granddaughter in surprise.

"Well, I was thinking about what to get when she has the baby, and I thought about clothes. But then, I thought about how I don't like pink, so I would suck if it was a girl, because I'd need to buy pink clothes." Granny laughed at Daphne, not sure what to do.

"Well liebling, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Daphne sat back with a _humph_, clearly disappointed. Granny just laughed to herself again and resumed reading.

~Chapter 21~

'Five Weeks Later'

Sabrina rolled over in bed, her leg sliding off the side, and her arm stretched out making her hand hang over. Groaning, she tried to stuff her head in the pillow, forcing herself to sleep, but she was already awake. Sighing, she slipped her leg back into the blankets and sat up, propping herself onto her elbows. A soft snore rose from her bed mate, and she glanced over at the sleeping fairy. His hair was rumpled and his arms were curled underneath the pillow, pushing the pillow up. Smiling, Sabrina rolled over to lie beside him and trailed her fingers down the back of his neck. Underneath the mounds of pillow, a lazy grin swept over Puck's face as Sabrina tickled her fingers up and down his neck. Finally, he batted her hand away with his, grumbling into the pillow.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch it." Sabrina whispered into his ear, pleased when she watched him shiver. Puck shifted his head, allowing his mouth to escape the pillow so she could hear him more clearly.

"I said, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, they're going to get chopped off." Sabrina scowled at him, but Puck only smiled back. She leaned in closer to him, watched as his eyes became unfocused before she pushed him off the bed. He landed hard, the blanket and pillow following as he propped himself onto his elbows, looking up at Sabrina.

"Oops, slipped." She grinned down at him, and a wicked glint rose into his eyes. She scuttled back on the bed, trying to hide her smile. He came back up, dragging a corner of the blanket with him, as he pounced onto her, pinning her hands above her head. "Hey, no fair!"

"I warned you," he whispered to her and nudged himself closer to her lips, brushing them with his own.

"You won't actually chop off my hands dork." Sabrina snorted, and Puck raised his brow at her.

"No, I suppose not, but I could find another, equally as torturing, method." He grinned devilishly and nipped her lip before releasing her hands and dragging his fingers over her sides, tickling her. She tried to muffle her screech, but her hands were too busy trying to push Puck away. Gasping and giggling for breath, Sabrina dragged herself out from under Puck, only to be pulled back by his hands and continued to be tickled.

"S-st-stop! Okay, I-I've got the point, you can stop." She gasped and he did stop, only for her to find him laughing at her. She giggled with him, still struggling to breathe. Finally, she was relaxed, and smiled warmly at the fairy atop her.

"Good morning," she whispers to him, sliding her hands up his arms to reach his shoulders. He smiles and rubs her stomach where their baby lay, still asleep.

"Yes it is," she whacks his shoulder, only making him chuckle delightedly. "Morning, love."

They stayed like that, talking in whispers, hoping their family was still asleep after their tickle fight with Sabrina rubbing Puck's shoulders and Pucks hands making relaxing circles onto Sabrina's belly. Once though, his hands grazed her hip, making him pause. He pulled back and looked at Sabrina's covered belly. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, which she claimed belonged to her, but it was most likely his. Slowly, he pulled her shirt up over her stomach, and slid his hands from the start of her ribs down past her belly button and paused on the slight bump between her hips.

"Look," he whispered to her, but she was already watching as he slid his hands from one hip to the other, his hand rising a bit in between. She grinned, a smile so wide she thought her face was going to crack.

"I have a bump already. Puck, that's our baby." she whispered, sounding shell-shocked. Puck looked up from her, and smiled timidly, watching Sabrina as she rubbed her bump now, smiling.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina came running down the stairs in the morning, almost colliding with the hallway wall. I stood up and steadied my sister, helping her get to a chair at the table. I'd never seen Sabrina so wound up before; she was practically bouncing in her seat and her hands couldn't keep still.

"Jeez Sabrina, what is wrong with you this morning?" I asked after watching her bounce and giggle for a good five minutes.

"Nothing's _wrong_ Daphne, but something really exciting happened." I leaned in a held her shoulder down, stopping the bouncing.

"Well spit it out, what happened?" Sabrina smiled widely and pulled her shirt up, revealing her stomach. She grabbed my hand and ran it over a small bump forming under her belly button. My eyes widened as I realized what she was showing me. I smiled at her and tackled her in a hug. We laughed and squealed together as we were fascinated in the small bump in her stomach. I ran a hand over it again, marvelling over the idea that this was her future niece or nephew. I looked at Sabrina and stood up reaching out to the fridge.

"Congratulations 'Brina. Now what can I make you for breakfast?" She dipped her head into the fridge, searching for something to make.

"Waffles and biscuits sound great." Puck said right behind her, making her jump up in shock and bash her head on the top shelf of the fridge. She yanked her head out and rubbed it while glaring at the annoying fairy.

"Well I wasn't asking you. I was asking our mommy-to-be." She went and pulled out a waffle mix anyways and started on the biscuits. Puck pouted and grabbed the waffle iron from the top shelf in the cupboard.

"But I'm the daddy-to-be; don't I get a choice too?" Sabrina glared at him and helped her sister make the biscuits while Puck worked on the waffles.

"Excuse me, you're not the one carrying the kid; my needs come first." She smiled smugly at him and began the oven.

They were just getting the biscuits out of the oven, and the waffles on the table when more of the family came down the stairs. Veronica poked her head in and looked around the kitchen, smiling at the three.

"Are you making food for the entire army?" She asked, skipping lightly into the kitchen, placing herself behind Daphne as she pressed another waffle. She turned and looked at her mother with a wide grin.

"Not quite; more for eleven people which includes four teenagers, a bottomless pit of a fairy, an equally hungry Daphne, a pregnant Sabrina, and Jake and John who've taken it upon themselves to become mega moochers as well." Veronica laughed and helped Sabrina with the condiments for the biscuits.

"And how are you this morning Sabrina?"

"See for yourself." Sabrina smiled and lifted he shirt to revel her bump again. Veronica gasped and crowded her eldest daughter, giggling over the bump.

"Oh congrats honey. I'm very excited for you two." Veronica beamed at Puck now too, and he smiled back politely. But Daphne didn't miss the small flicker of something in his eyes when he did so, and she planned on confronting him about it later. But at the moment, she'd leave him alone.

They began eating when no one else showed up after a few minutes. Daphne had three waffles and a couple biscuits, Veronica had two waffles and two biscuits, while Sabrina and Puck's plates were stacked almost to the same height. Sabrina's was short two waffles and a couple biscuits, but she still attacked the pile with abandon, eating faster than Puck. Daphne noticed that Puck kept looking at Sabrina as she ate, with happiness on his face. She wasn't sure if it was over the baby, or over Sabrina eating. Her sister had never been a big eater, but now that she was pregnant she had to eat for two; and one of them apparently had their father's appetite.

"Oh lieblings, this looks delicious!" Granny walked into the kitchen, smiling at the display of food. Puck jumped up to grab her plate, while she sat herself down between Daphne and Sabrina. Puck laid the plate in front of her, and she smiled at her little family.

"Craving something sweet this morning Sabrina?" Granny looked pointedly at all of the jam piled onto one of Sabrina's biscuits. Sabrina blushed a faint pink, but nodded over to Puck.

"Yeah, and so was daddy-to-be." Veronica and Daphne laughed, but Puck just rolled his eyes at Sabrina.

"Whatever Grimm, you didn't seem to mind the waffles anyway." Puck looked at Sabrina's plate that still had three waffles on it. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him, and he blew her a raspberry. Granny sighed as she poured her own pink syrup across her waffles.

"Hopefully they'll become mature before the baby comes." Veronica giggled and shook her head.

"I don't know Relda; Puck has been alive for over four thousand years, I doubt he'll change much anymore." Puck rolled his eyes at her now, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Speaking of the baby; Granny look, I've got a baby bump!" Sabrina showed of her stomach proudly, and Granny smiled at her beaming granddaughter.

"Beautiful Sabrina, you're doing a good job." Sabrina's smile grew and she turned back to her waffles with a grin on her face. Suddenly Henry walked into the kitchen with Basil in his arms, and a stricken look on his face. Sabrina and Puck looked at each other, but didn't acknowledge Henry. The past five weeks had been tense between the three of them, but a week ago, Henry had begun to try and talk with Sabrina. Sabrina would listen, but she wouldn't ever give him a complete answer; only a nod or a noise of acknowledgment. Henry stilled ignored Puck, even when Puck was saying something rude or funny around the house, Henry would stay stone faced.

"Morning," He said into the kitchen and Veronica, Daphne, and Granny looked up to say good morning back to him. Sabrina said it back quietly, but she didn't look up from her waffles. Puck said morning a little louder, but he too wouldn't look up at him. Over the five weeks, his jaw had turned red, purple, black, and green, but it know only sported a light green with some purple from his chin almost up to his eye. The spot was still tender, but it was looking much better than before. The first week of the bruise, Henry wouldn't look at him at all, could barely sit in the same room as him. Sabrina hadn't been sure if it was because he was guilty, or he was disgusted.

Henry sat Basil down in his chair and Veronica set him up a plate. Henry looked at his eldest daughter and cleared his throat nervously.

"Sabrina?" Henry asked quietly, and she looked up at him. She sported a calm uncaring look, but Henry still saw the warm glow she was radiating from being pregnant. And he was ready to acknowledge that she had grown up, and it was his turn to throw in the towel. He was done being ignored.

"Sabrina, would you mind talking with me a moment?" Sabrina seemed wary, but she placed her empty plate at the kitchen sink and washed her hands before following her dad out into the living room.

"All right, I'm here what do you want?" Sabrina asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Henry looked at her, and suddenly Sabrina found herself folded into a huge bear hug, one only her dad could ever manage perfecting. She crumpled into the hug, glad that it was happening. Henry pulled back her face with his hands, cupping her cheeks and looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sabrina was silent for a second or two, and then started crying and hugged her dad again.

"Me too." Henry squeezed her into his chest and kissed her forehead.

"I was scared; that's why I acted like that. I was scared because my baby grew up too fast and I missed her." Sabrina nodded but pulled back.

"I know you missed her, but I'm still here, and so are Daphne and Basil. You did a wonderful job with me, and now you have to do the same for them." Sabrina said with a smile.

"And now I've got a grandbaby I can over protect, right?" Henry asked smiling, and Sabrina nodded.

"Actually," the two of them looked over at the couch, where Puck was lounging watching the two of them. "I get first crack at the over protection bit, and then you can have it." Sabrina snorted, and let go of her dad. Henry made his way to Puck and stuck out his and.

"I'm sorry to you too Puck. I did over react, but I'm sorry. But I am actually glad that it's you in this situation with Sabrina, not someone else." Puck looked at Henry, wrinkling his nose in thought before shrugging and shaking Henry's hand.

"All right, I guess I can take that. Besides, it's not like Sabrina hasn't given me worse bruises." Henry looked at Sabrina, raising his eyebrow in a question. Sabrina shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Not my fault. You're the one that taught me to punch." Henry laughed and hugged Sabrina to his side.

~Chapter 22~

'Jealousy Returns'

Later that day, Sabrina and Daphne went out for training. Daphne had never been very good with weapons, but Sabrina had been teaching her and she'd been getting better.

"All right, swords today?" Sabrina asked as they walked through the armoury. Daphne groaned but nodded anyway. Sabrina was the best swordsperson at the camp and probably in the Scarlet Hand too. And she wasn't keen on losing, even if it was just training. The sisters dulled swords and went out into the field. Daphne tried cheating and took a swing at Sabrina when her back was still turned, but Sabrina only sidestepped the attack and swung her own sword back, which Daphne blocked hastily.

"You tried that last time too. You'd think you'd learn." Sabrina grinned at Daphne who huffed but retreated. They brought their swords together and started fighting; blocking or dodging each other's attacks. Sabrina was about to 'cut' Daphne when the tree above her rustled. She paused, which caused her to 'lose' an arm.

"'Brina? What's wrong?" Daphne asked curiously, not sure if it was a ruse or not. Sabrina shrugged and looked back at her sister.

"Thought I saw something. Anyway, let's just keep—"Sabrina was cut off by someone jumping onto her back and covering her mouth. Daphne let out a yell and went to help, but Sabrina's attacker shot his arm out and a tiny person ran of his shoulder and grew in size when it launched itself. In place of the tiny person was now a full grown human, looking to be about seventeen or eighteen. Her bright blonde hair was twisted complexly on the back of her head, and she wore a short tight sweater that showed off her midriff. Her shorts were cut-off jeans that were cut too short, and her legs were completely bare except for a long ugly scar that ran from the middle of her thigh to her ankle on her left leg. The girl grabbed Daphne and spun her around to face Sabrina and her attacker. Sabrina tried to get them off, but she stumbled and was pined to the ground in the next moment.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sabrina snarled at the girl across from her and the person on her back. She felt her attacker shit forward and whisper into her ear, making her freeze when she heard his voice.

"The Master wishes to speak with you Sabrina Grimm." Peter Pan. Turning her head slightly, she saw him grin and slam a rock to the back of her head, making everything go black.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"No!" Daphne screamed as Pan hit Sabrina over the head with a huge rock, making her eyes roll back and her head fall to the ground, the rest of her body going slack. The girl holding her tightened her grip on her when she tried to move. Pan looked up, and grinned at Daphne.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there Miss Grimm, pleasure to see you again." He said lavishly looking her up and down. The playful quality he had held when they'd met over a month ago was gone, replaced by a devilish swagger, making him seem dangerous.

"Oh shove it. You leave my sister alone you dolt, or this won't be the last time you see me." Daphne spit at him, making him sneer at her.

"Tink, kindly remove Miss Grimm from the field. Back to her camp would be preferred so she may tell everyone about Sabrina's, um, predicament." Pan smiled, and the girl, Tink, started to drag Daphne off.

"Let go of me you overgrown firefly." Daphne said twisting and turning in Tink's grasp.

"Excuse me?" Tink's voice came from behind Daphne, an unusually soft voice that was marred with hate. "What did you just call me?"

"A firefly. Why, does it bother you?" Daphne asked sweetly, and watched as Tink turned red with rage, and suddenly, Daphne was free and Tink was a mini again. Daphne snorted and grabbed Tink, found an empty jar in her jacket pocket, and shoved Tink into it roughly. Tink started to complain and pound on the glass, but Daphne tucked it back into her pocket. She ran back to the clearing they'd just left, but Pan and Sabrina were gone. Stifling a cry, Daphne rushed back to the camp, still holding Tink in her pocket.

When she reached the center, she found Puck and John fighting too, like she and Sabrina had been moments ago. Tears started to burn in her eyes as she rushed to their sides and pulled them to a wall of the camp, trying to explain as she did so.

"Daphne, calm down. What happened? And where's Sabrina?" John asked his cousin, trying to get her to breathe. Daphne only pulled out a jar from her pocket and handed it to Puck. When he saw what was inside, he almost dropped it, or threw it as far as he could, but instead he stood stock still. Then he shook the jar violently, causing something inside to bump the sides and a bright light to glow.

"What is that?" John asked curiously, not sure if he should take it back from Puck. Puck shook it again, and spat the answer,

"Tinkerbell." Then he stormed off towards one of the main cabins which Charming had used regularly for torturing and questioning Hand followers. John looked at Daphne who had caught her breath and was now watching Puck leave, and she looked ready to follow.

"Daphne, what happened?" Daphne looked him in the eye and sighed.

"Peter Pan took Sabrina to Mirror."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Mwahahahaha, what shall happen to Sabrina! And Tinkerbell for that matter. Puck didn't seem too thrilled to see her :)**

**Review!**

**~Nevaeh**


	10. Chapters Twenty Three to Twenty Five

**Disclaimer:**

**Moth: I don't like this story.**

**Me: Well I don't like you.**

**Moth: You rude person! You do not mock royalty! Bow to me!**

**Me: okay, one, everyone knows I'm a rude person. Two, you're really not royalty anymore, you know seeing as you were sent to prison for life. And three, there is no way I'm getting dirty to bow to you!**

**Moth: …yes, well, you don't own the Sisters Grimm! HA!**

**Me: Okay, now you'll be sorry.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, without your responses this story honestly would have been forgotten a while ago!**

***Important notice! I've put a poll up for what you want Sabrina's baby to be! Boy or Girl! Warning! If I don't like the choice, I may change it, but I'd like to see what you have to say!**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 23~

'Crossies doesn't count!'

Puck slammed the thick metal door behind him and rifled through a stack of chains and handcuffs searching for the right pair. Finally he came up with a normal looking set that he knew shifted sizes with its wearer. Shaking the jar upside down, Tinkerbell slipped to the entrance and fell into Puck's hands. He grabbed her wings before she could fly away and strapped the handcuff to one of her hands and watched as it shrank to her size, and then looped the chain through a chair in the corner and cuffed Tink's other hand. He stepped back and watched Tink struggle and try to undo the chains but they wouldn't budge. The door to the cabin opened and Veronica, Daphne, John, Jacob and Henry entered.

"Puck! What are you doing?" Veronica asked, rushing to the fairy. Henry held her back, looking at Tinkerbell.

"Is that?" Henry started, but Puck only nodded not taking his eyes off of Tinkerbell. The cabin door opened again and Charming and Snow White walked in.

"What is the meaning of this? Don't you Grimm's know not to go running into a torture room?" Charming ranted, and then actually looked down at Tinkerbell. His face was shocked and he snuck a look at Snow, but the beautiful woman was watching Tinkerbell also.

"Tink?" Charming asked finally, and the fairy stopped fighting and paused in mid air before falling to the seat. She huffed out a tiny sigh and grew in size, becoming an eighteen year old girl, her posture slumped over in the chair, leaning against the back of it with her hands behind her back and her legs crossed. Daphne noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Pleasure to see you again Charming," Tink purred in her soft voice, a predatory smile crossing over her lips. She looked at Puck too and winked saucily, "You too Puck. Haven't seen you in a while. You've grown." Puck doesn't move or speak, just continues to glare at the fairy.

"What in the world is she doing here?" Charming demands Puck, pointing accusingly at Tink, as if Puck didn't know who he was talking about. Puck looks at Daphne and raises his brow, asking the same thing to her. Daphne sighs and glares at Tinkerbell.

"Her and Peter Pan attacked Sabrina and I when we were training, Peter took Sabrina to Mirror. He said he wanted to meet with her. Tink had the pleasure of trying to take me back to 'camp'." Daphne air quoted the word camp, making Tink sneer at her. Tink looked at Puck and then at Daphne.

"I don't like this one." She motions to Daphne with her head. "Can we get rid of her?" She asks Puck sweetly, but Puck just shakes his head. Tink sighs and leans back in the chair, resting her head on her hands.

"All right then; what can I do's for ya?" She asks, taking on a mocking accent. Puck doesn't move any closer to Tink, but when he returns to glaring at her, she flinches slightly before recomposing herself.

"Where'd Pan take Sabrina, Tink?" Puck asked her, but she only shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm always inside that grubby kids pocket; this is the first time I've had any fresh air in a few months."

Puck sets his jaw and clenches his fist and turns to Daphne who slips a knife from the pocket beside her hip and flings it towards Puck. He catches it and makes a quick, clean slit on Tink's cheek.

"Try again. Where did they go?" Puck asked, sounding dangerous. Veronica twitched nervously, not liking to watch when they questioned Hand people, but she was too curious to get out. Besides, Henry looked ready to jump onto Tink himself, and she was the only one that could stop him. John too was trying to hold his dad back from helping Puck. Daphne had stationed herself on Puck's right, ready to help when he needed it. Tinkerbell looked shocked that he had cut her, and her eyes were as wide as a deer's.

"To an enclosed area. The Master doesn't trust many." Puck sliced her other cheek, making her flinch away.

"Mirror is dead. He was killed when the barrier fell." Puck snarled at her, but Tink took it in stride. She smiled coyly and relaxed into her chair.

"If that's what you want to think, I'm okay with it. May I go now? Message received, my butt's asleep, and my cheeks hurt." Tink held up her wrists, ready for someone to release her. Puck only brought the knife down onto her left wrist, slicing a thin shallow cut vertically down her arm. Tink screamed in protest, kicking out at him, but Daphne brought a wand out and slammed her legs down with heavy chains. Tink stopped at looked at Daphne.

"Where did you get that wand?" Daphne looked down at it with a frown, and then back at Tinkerbell.

"I found it at an old witch's house. I even bargained for it. Why do you ask?" Tinkerbell snarled and tried to grab the wand, but the chains on her arms tightened and held her back.

"That happens to be _my_ wand. Now _give it back!_" Tinkerbell thrashes around madly, trying to get the wand, but eventually she gets so worked up she shrinks into a little fairy again. The handcuffs and chains shrink with her and she screams in fury when she still can't get out. She grows again and slumps in the chair.

"Are you done now?" Puck asks more calm now than he was before. Tink nods stiffly and Puck leans into her.

"Once more and I'll let you go. Where is Sabrina?" Puck asks, hiding his knife behind his back. Tink refuses to look in his eyes as she grumbles out her answer.

"The Sacred Grounds coffee shop ruins." Puck nods and turns back to the door, ushering the Grimm family and surrounding Everafters. Tink shouts after Puck as he's leaving the cabin with her still strapped tot eh chair.

"Where are you going? You said you'd let me go!" Puck turns back to her with a mischievous smirk on his face and lifts his left hand, showing her his crossed pointer and middle fingers.

"Crossed my fingers; doesn't count." And with that, he slammed the door behind him, leaving the room in complete darkness. Tinkerbell shivered into her hard chair, giggling madly at Puck. '_Nope,'_ she thought to herself. '_I'm still glad I got stuck with Peter.'_

~Chapter 24~

'The Favour'

Sabrina opened her eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. There was an intensely bright light shining into her eyes, and she covered her face with her hands. When her eyes adjusted, she sat up and looked around her, taking in her surroundings. She was inside the Sacred Grounds coffee shop, where Briar had worked with her fairy godmothers. The shop had been destroyed when a dragon had run loose through downtown. Standing up, Sabrina felt a sharp pain run through her abdomen. Her hand flew to her stomach, pushing and caressing worrying over her baby. _'No no no no no no no' _she chanted in her head, closing her eyes and holding her stomach.

"Are you all right Starfish?" Sabrina's eyes flew open and she looked over at the still intact window that overlooked the street. A man was sitting at the table, his hair a deep chestnut brown, and his eyes were a bright hazel. He was tall sitting down, at least six foot seven, and he was dressed in a fashionable gray suit. Sabrina stared at him, not understanding who he was, and how he knew her. His smile only grew and he held out a hand to her, motioning to her stomach.

"Sick Starfish? I have something to ease your stomach if you need it." He used Mirrors old name for her again, and the shock of truth hit he like a ton of bricks. _Mirror._

"I've told you not to call me that." She spit out at him quickly removing her hand from her stomach even though her hand was still twitching to grab onto it, trying to make sure her baby was still okay. Mirror's mouth thinned, but smoothed out I the next minute and waved to the chair across from him, wanting her to sit with him. Sabrina steadily made her way to the chair and placed herself down carefully, looking around for Hand followers.

"No one's is here but you and I Sabrina. Pan has even left to allow us some privacy." Sabrina looked back at Mirror and looked him up and down.

"New face?" She asked, gesturing to him. He smoothed out his suit and ran a hand through his hair smiling at her.

"Glad you noticed. Yes, I picked him up in Canada. An outdoorsman, I think. He smells rather woodsy." Sabrina shook her head, and relaxed into her chair.

"That is so weird." She mumbled to herself, but Mirror didn't seem to hear. "What do you want?" She asked him louder than she had before. Mirror looked at her, and nodded, allowing himself to speak.

"I need a favour." Sabrina sat there, looking at Mirror incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sabrina said, but Mirror continued anyways.

"I need you to create a new barrier around Ferryport Landing." Sabrina sat stunned at what Mirror was saying. She didn't answer for a while.

"Wait, what? Did I miss something? I thought everyone _wanted _the barrier to go down. I thought you wanted it down!" Sabrina asked loudly, but Mirror only stirred his tea that was sitting in front of him.

"I did. But now that I am able to leave, I am no longer in need of all my followers. And they don't seem to realise that I don't want them following me anymore. Only a few of them have proved to till have a purpose and I still hold them close, but the others," Mirror shrugged and waved his hand about "Have just become pests. I need you to trap them before they wreck havoc anywhere else in my world."

"Your world huh? Well sorry to tell you bud, but I'm no good with magic, and have no interest in helping you." Sabrina stood up and made her way to the door, ready to hurt anyone that tried to stop her.

"I could kill you instead Sabrina." Mirror warned, but Sabrina waved him off.

"Wouldn't be the first time you tried."

"I could go after your sister and brother. Or Puck" Sabrina's step stuttered, but she didn't turn around.

"They can fight. I trust them." She continued walking, but not as steadily.

"I could threaten your child." Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks. Mirror's dark chuckle filled the room.

"So it is true. I was wondering if Pan was just floating lies around. You never really know with him." Sabrina turned to Mirror now, a murderess look on her face. Mirror seemed surprised, but he hid it by looking down at his tea.

"How did he—?"

"Know? Simple really; he's been watching your family for the last two months. Interesting people, the Grimm family. Very anti-climatic. It was like a weekly soap opera." Sabrina's fists clenched and she walked closer to Mirror, invading his space. Mirror leaned back in his chair, a knowing look in his eyes.

"If you ever threaten my baby again, you're going to find having a knife stuck up your butt is very uncomfortable." Mirror smirked, unimpressed. "And you know Mirror; I thought your new face was rather handsome." Mirror seemed happy with the compliment.

"Thank you Starfish." He beamed at her, but Sabrina sighed and shrugged.

"So it's really too bad," Mirror looked confused.

"Too bad for what?" Sabrina swung her fist back and into his nose, making a satisfying crunch before retreating quickly, calling over her shoulder.

"Too bad that I had to break it."

~Chapter 25~

'Actually Worried'

Puck was flying over Ferryport Landing, heading for downtown. He'd left the moment he'd left Tinkerbell, only taking the time to find himself a sword and grab Sabrina's as well. Damn Pan and his tricks. The only reason Sabrina had been taken was because she had been holding a dulled sword. He knew she'd have fought, but she was still gone, and he was worrying. Suddenly, when he was about to swoop down into the destroyed town's shops and buildings, a chunk of brick came flying up, narrowly missing his face. Rearing up sharply, Puck searched the ground, looking madly for the offender. Standing on the corner of the street a couple blocks away from Sacred Grounds, was Sabrina waving her arms at him. With a sigh of relief, Puck flew down quickly, landing in front of her.

"Mind if I catch a ride stranger?" Sabrina asks, cocking a hip with her fist on her hip, fluffing her hair with the other hand. Puck smirks at her and gathers her in a tight hug, surprising her as he did so.

"I was worried." Puck admitted, not letting go of Sabrina. Sabrina looked at his face, shocked and surprised.

"I thought you were invincible towards any of your emotions?" Sabrina asked, twisting her arms around his neck, looking him in the face. Puck chuckled darkly; and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Not when you're involved." Sabrina smiled, and extracted herself from his arms, keeping his hand in hers.

"Take me home please." Puck paused and looked her up and down.

"Are you okay to fly? You're not hurt?" His gaze paused over the small bump on her stomach, and Sabrina rubbed it comfortably.

"Yeah, but we'll talk back at camp, okay." Puck hesitated, but started up in the air anyway, wanting to get them as far as they could, as soon as he could.

When they landed in the camp, they were immediately surrounded by Everafters with weapons, brandishing them in their faces. When they realized who they were, they lowered their weapons a fraction. Daphne moved through the throng of people and grabbed her sister's arm.

"Get out of here; you all know who they are. Scram, go polish some spoons or something." The Everafters moved off, mumbling things under their breath. Daphne wrapped Sabrina in her arms, hugging her so hard she squeaked a little.

"Are you okay? God, I was so worried." Daphne said hurriedly, pulling her into the first tent which happened to be the mess hall.

"I'm fine, but kind of hungry. And I need to catch you guys up on what Mirror's up to."

"Brina, Mirror's dead." Puck sighed, but Sabrina shook her head.

"Oh no, he's alive. He's just in a pretty new body. With a broken nose." Puck and Daphne looked at Sabrina oddly, but she didn't say anything else on the matter.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Wow. That's just; wow." Puck said, leaning back in his chair, staring at Sabrina. Daphne crinkled her nose in thought, thinking over everything Sabrina had said.

"So, Pan has been spying on us for two months? I feel, uh,"

"Molested?" Sabrina supplied for her.

"Not quite, but it'll work." Daphne said, lying back on the table, lifting her les up to bat at a rope hanging from the top of the mess hall tent.

"I can't believe Mirror actually wants another barrier created." Puck said, shaking his head. Sabrina nodded agreeing with him.

"I said the same thing. He said that he needed it to get rid of his followers because he didn't need them anymore. I'm worried over _why_ he doesn't need them anymore." The three of them were silent for a few moments, and Sabrina piped up.

"He's taken another body." Puck looks over at her startled by the news.

"Someone we know?" Sabrina shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair over and over.

"No, some guy he met in Canada. He was kind of cute," Puck bristled, and Daphne giggled, "until I broke his nose."

Puck looks at her with a startled look on his face until a smirk spreads over his face. His eyes sparkle mischievously and he nods at her in approval.

"That's my girl." He says happily and pops an apple from the table into his hands, munching on it happily. Daphne rolls her eyes at him, but peppers Sabrina with more questions.

"So Mirror doesn't want anything to do with the Hand followers anymore, so he wants us to just create another barrier instead of just telling them to get lost? Wouldn't leaving and never coming back work much better?" Daphne said, and Sabrina only shrugged again.

"Maybe they're so brainwashed they refuse to leave him. I'm pretty sure Mirror just wants a normal life now. You know, besides the whole 'take over the world' thing." Sabrina says, grabbing her own apple from the table. "He did say that he'd 'keep' a few of the Hand followers that he still trusted, but I have no idea who they could be." Puck and Daphne exchanged a look, and Puck stood leaving the tent. Sabrina watched him leave worriedly.

"Where's he going?"

"To ask Tinkerbell about Mirror's 'chosen' ones, probably." Sabrina froze for a moment and then chased after him, catching up to him in a few seconds.

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked hurriedly, still walking fast trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Questioning Tinkerbell some more." Puck said, a few steps away from the cabin holding Tinkerbell. "Do you want to join me?"

"Is she the one that grabbed Daphne when we were attacked?"

"Yeah,"

"Then yes, I'd be more than happy to join you."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ahh! What's going to happen to Tink? And what is Mirror planning? All very good questions, but they will not be answered until I post later. And I'm leaving for vacation for the next week, so it may take a while!**

**I know this last update was kind of short, but I hope you still have something to say about it. Look forward to hearing from you all!**

**~Nevaeh**


	11. Chapter Twenty Six

**Disclaimer:**

**Lina: twitters loudly in my ear**

**Me: yeah, I totally agree.**

**Tink:*across the room still strapped to a chair* I'm a fairy; I know what you're talking about!**

**Me: Yeah right! What were we saying?**

**Tink: That you don't own the Sisters Grimm**

**Me: That wasn't it at all! We were talking about you and how much of a jerk you are!**

**Tink: God, you're gullible.**

**Me: Can I hurt her?**

**Puck: No, that's my job.**

** Thanks for everyone that reviewed, and I'm sorry for the wait, but I was on vacation and forgot my stuff. I did manage to write a small one-shot. I'm starting a collection of them, so check it out! Sorry for the huge wait!**

** So I was checking the stats for this story, and saw that there have been over 2,500 hits…but only 50 some reviews. While I'm extremely happy that so many people read this, I'd like to know your input. So please, review!**

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 26~

'Not Letting Go Now'

"Back for more I assume?" Sabrina jumped when she heard Tinkerbell's voice, not having seen her when she walked in. Looking over Puck's shoulder, she saw the same teen that had grabbed Daphne before. She really looked at her now, noticing her soft hazel eyes, and tired bags underneath her eyes. She looked like a normal teenager, except for the long scratches on both her cheeks and one running up her arm. Her hazel eyes turned to Sabrina, and a sneer took over her face.

"Apparently that stupid prick of a kid failed at his job. It was the easiest thing too; don't let the Grimm girl escape." Tinkerbell ranted, trying to throw her hands in the air, but they stopped halfway to her head where the chains picked up the slack and tightened.

"Why did you need to bring me too Mirror?" Sabrina asked, and Tinkerbell turned to her with an exasperated sigh.

"So you didn't get to him at all?"

"Yes, I did, but I left quickly." Tinkerbell look astonished now. Her jaw dropped and she was speechless for a few seconds.

"You left? He just let you leave?"

"Well, I had to break his nose first." Tinkerbell let out a forced giggle and leaned back in her seat.

"Well then you should already know the answer to your question. Mirror needed you for a favour."

"That favour being making a new barrier to capture Everafters again." Puck said slowly, and Tinkerbell looked at him like he was stupid.

"No, he just kidnapped her because he needed another person to play Twister with; yes, that favour!" Puck grits his teeth and raised his hand.

"Watch it Tink,"

"Watch yourself Trickster. You're beginning to show how much you really care." Tinkerbell retorted, sneering at the fairy.

"That's enough." Sabrina said, pulling Puck's shoulder, making him stumble behind her. Tinkerbell looked Sabrina up and down, as if actually seeing her.

"Mamma's got a bit of a protective streak already, huh?" Tinkerbell's smile became bitter sweet, which Sabrina returned gladly, making Tinkerbell stop immediately.

"Enough. I want to know how Mirror intends to hold me to this favour." Sabrina asked, leaning into Tinkerbell. The chained fairy only rolled her eyes and made a pointed look at Sabrina's stomach.

"Well, the fact that you're carrying, not only a half Everafter and half human baby, but a half human and half fae baby. Catch my drift?"

The colour drained out of both Sabrina and Puck's faces as this information sunk in. They looked at each other, and Sabrina bolted to the door, swinging it open and tearing through the camp, almost knocking over a group of Everafters. Puck looked at Tinkerbell's smug face and punched her arm, right where he'd cut her. She cried out, but he was already out the door, leaving her to ease the pain in her arm.

Puck spread his wings as soon as he was out the door, flying into the air, zooming through the maze of cabins towards Sabrina's, where her door was just closing shut. He landed softly and rapped twice on the door frame.

"Brina? Can I come in?" He asked softly, ad heard her shuffle through the small cabin and open the door slightly, so she could peek through.

"You've never had to ask before." She said with a smile and opened the door to him. He wrapped her in a hug as soon as she closed the door tight, crushing her to his chest and murmuring into her ear. She made strangled hiccupping sounds, and Puck looked down at her to see her eyes rimmed with red, but no tears were noticeable. He kissed her forehead tenderly and whispered,

"You can cry. I won't tell anybody." That was all it took to make her crumble. She sagged into his arms, bawling her eyes out. He scooped her up and lay down on her bed, settling her on top of him, with his arms wrapped around her. She cried for at least a half hour, ruining his shirt, and crying gut wrenching sobs. When her tears ran dry, she stayed on Puck's chest, breathing heavily and leaving her running tears alone.

"Feel better?" Puck asked finally, but Sabrina didn't move.

"How can I feel better? My baby's in danger and there's really nothing I can do about it."

Puck didn't say anything to her, only held her tighter, not yet willing to let her go. He had no idea what to say to her that could get her mind off of the baby. A small whimper escaped Sabrina and Puck reflexively kissed the top of her head and she relaxed slightly. So he trailed kisses down to her temple, following her jaw and kissed her cheek before leaving kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder, going back and forth a few times. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and he kissed her lips lightly; just small loving little pecks. Sabrina sighed and kissed him back, her hands winding themselves into his hair. Running his hands up and then through her hair, Puck trailed his fingers lightly down her sides, cupping her hips and pulling her into his kiss, making her sigh. He could feel the bump of her stomach and smiled into her lips, realizing he was holding his family in his arms. Sabrina leaned back and watched Puck's genuine smile cross his face.

"What?" She asked, breaking the spell. But Puck is still smiling and looks at her, his smile growing larger.

"I'm holding two very important people in my arms." Sabrina's eyes clouded as her thoughts drifted towards her baby's safety again. Puck prodded her chin with his fingers, forcing her face up. "And I'm never going to let them go. I've worked too hard to keep them with me so far, there's no way I'm stopping now."

Sabrina's eyes teared up and she rubbed at them furiously. Puck laughed and rubbed her back soothingly as she wiped her tears.

"Damn hormones. I swear, I've never cried as much as I have the past few weeks."

"You're pregnant Brina. It's bound to happen." Sabrina glared at him and wriggled out off his arms, slapping his arm playfully.

"And whose fault is that?" Sabrina scoffed at him.

"Yours; you seduced me." Puck said knowingly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Me? You seduced me!" Puck thought a moment, and then nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah," Sabrina rolled her eyes and went to the door, opening in a waiting for Puck to follow. "But you took over after, so how was I supposed to remember?" All the Everafters that were walking around the courtyard of the camp stopped to look at them questioningly. Sabrina face palmed herself and walked away with Puck trailing after her, a wide smirk on her face.

"Sorry for the interruptions; she's not usually this expressive outside the bedroom." Their faces were shocked and Sabrina chocked for a moment before slapping the back of his head.

"That is not something you just blurt out." Puck smiled devilishly.

"Well I had to explain the large bump in your stomach somehow, didn't I?" Sabrina glared at him, but her smile showed through, and they fell over each other laughing as they walked to the mess hall to talk to their family.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**I'm sorry its short, but one chapter is all I can do right now. I'll be working on the next few soon, but until then, please review!**

**~Nevaeh**


	12. Chapters Twenty Seven to Twenty Eight

**Disclaimer:**

**Sabrina: I'm hungry.**

**Me: that sucks.**

**Puck: my head really hurts.**

**Me: that's too bad.**

**Daphne: I'm bored.**

**Me: I'm frustrated.**

**Lina: *Twitters***

**Me: Okay, saying I don't own the Sisters Grimm was a little far! You people annoy me to no end!**

** Thanks to people that reviewed. Everyone keeps saying how OOC Puck is. Yeah, I've realized that, but my mind adores a mushy Puck, and this is my story, so he's going to be fit to my standards. Sorry to disappoint. For your sakes though, I will try to have more Puck-like moments in the near future. **

** Also, I've still got my poll up, so check it out if you can!**

** Anyways, enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 27~

'Threat Received'

Sabrina and Puck walked into the mess hall just as Daphne was seating Basil down to eat. She looked at her sister and Puck, who had huge smiles on their faces and were actually holding hands. Daphne watched as they walked over, Sabrina leaning over to kiss Basil and then seat herself a few seats from him, cupping her stomach as she sat down. Daphne smiled and handed Basil a plate of mashed potatoes, which glowed a faint pink.

"How did the talk with Tinkerbell go?" Daphne asked innocently, and frowned when Sabrina's face fell slightly, her shoulders hunching over. Puck unexpectedly squeezed her shoulders and kissed her head quickly. Daphne raised her eyebrows at them, not sure what to think of them. Puck was nicer to Sabrina now that she was pregnant, but he'd never really been affectionate. When they'd told her she was pregnant, she had almost had to ask if the baby was actually Puck's. Just them holding hands was amazing, but Sabrina being pregnant? With Puck's kid? Puck didn't even smile at Daphne some days if he was in a bad mood.

"Not too well, but we'll talk about it later." Puck said, shifting his eyes to Sabrina for only Daphne to see. She quickly understood and nodded, changing the subject quickly for Sabrina's sake. Daphne watched her sister's actions, smiling when she would and frowning if she would frown.

"So, uh, how's the baby doing?" Daphne asked, and Sabrina's face lit up brightly. Daphne tried to pay attention as Sabrina went on to talk about how she and her baby were doing. Sabrina had never been this excited before, or never around Daphne.

"And Sprat was saying that I need to go find her soon to check on the baby. A magic ultra sound." Daphne nodded and wiped a piece of potato off Basil's forehead. "So I was thinking maybe-" Sabrina stopped talking suddenly, making Daphne look up at her sister. Sabrina was going crossed eyed, looking at a small little light on her nose. Daphne giggled and watched Lina, as she chirped and twittered to Sabrina.

"What's she saying?" Sabrina asked Puck, who was leaning back in his chair, grinning at Sabrina and his pixie.

"Just trying to bore you with girl talk." Sabrina glared at Puck, and pushed his feet off the table.

"Girl talk is not boring."

"Sure it is. Every three words you say are, 'And like, then we were like,'. Seriously, we should record your girl talk and send it to the Scarlet Hand. They would die from annoyance when they heard it." Daphne snorted out a laugh, but Sabrina only turned her attention back to Lina, smiling and nodding at her like she knew what she was saying. Daphne watched Puck watch Sabrina. His mischievous smirk he'd been sporting a moment ago was gone, and a tender smile was pasted on his face. After Sabrina had pushed his feet off, he hadn't put them back like he normally would. Daphne smiled at him, without him noticing. Puck was growing soft, and it was because he loved her sister. She fought the urge to bite her hand and instead helped clean Basil up.

As they were talking, the mess hall tent flap blew open and Charming rushed in with Snow right behind him.

"But Billy, we need to tell them so we can get her to safety." Snow was whisper yelling as they made their way through the tent, not noticing the three teenagers and Basil.

"Snow, if we tell them, that fairy king is going to fly off the handle." Charming said back loudly, spiking Puck's interest.

"Why am I flying now?" Snow and Charming stopped dead and looked over at a shocked Sabrina and Daphne, a confused Puck, and nonchalant Basil. Snow's ivory skin turned a light red, as a blush ran up her cheeks. Charming didn't' move, just stood in front of them, biting his lip. He blew out a sigh of resignation and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We've got a bit of a problem." Snow said, looking at Puck.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, standing up quickly.

"Well, we've received a, um, a threat." Snow said nervously, like she was afraid of someone. Puck stilled looked confused, And Sabrina still shocked.

"A threat for what?"

"For Sabrina. From the Hand. They want her back for, well," Snow paused and bit her lip. Puck looked furious now, his hands fisting and his jaw clenched tightly.

"For what? Back for what?" Snow didn't say anything, and Charming stepped in to finish for her.

"Your baby. Apparently Mirror didn't appreciate the parting gesture from Sabrina." Charming looked at the eldest Grimm child, who looked ready to puke. She didn't move, just stared at Charming and Snow, and then looked at Puck. Daphne watched as Puck's eyes widened and he bolted to Sabrina's side, launching himself over the table as Sabrina fell to the side, fainting. Puck caught her in his arms, lifting her up and hugging her to his chest. He was glaring daggers at Charming, who held still, not sure what the fairy king was going to do.

"We need to get her out of the camp. Immediately." Snow nodded her agreement, along with Daphne. Charming sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

"And where are we taking her exactly?" They thought for a moment before Daphne piped up.

"We could move her to New York. Into Fairie." Charming and Snow nodded, thinking it was a good idea, but Puck flinched and shook his head venomously.

"No," was all he said, and hugged Sabrina tighter to his self when she began to slip. Daphne sighed and looked at Puck.

"Why not? She'd be perfectly safe there. Mustardseed would take care of her, you know that." Daphne said to him, but Puck only shook his head again. Snow seemed nervous, but looked Puck in the eyes anyways.

"Puck, sweetie, does your family know about your and Sabrina's baby?" Daphne looked at Puck, shocked. Puck flinched but nodded, looking guilty.

"Sabrina and I had talked about it, and decided it really wouldn't be a good idea for them to know quite yet; but if this is the only way for both of them to be safe, we'll have to do it anyway, won't we?" Puck looked at Daphne with huge puppy dog eyes, like she could fix everything. And she wanted to. She really did, but she couldn't. The only way to help was to get Sabrina to Fairie quickly.

"Yeah we will. Should I send a message that she's coming?" Daphne asked, getting out of her chair and picking up Basil. Puck nodded,

"That Sabrina and I are coming. Tonight." Charming scowled but Snow nodded patiently.

"Puck, you can't go with her! With Sabrina unable to fight, we're already running low on soldiers good enough to help with the war. We can't lose you too!" Charming argued but Puck stood firm.

"I'm going with Grimm, and you can't stop me at all." Charming looked defeated, but nodded. Puck nodded tightly, and left the hall, probably to return to his and Sabrina's cabin. Daphne sighed and followed them out, going to her own cabin with her brother to write a message for her boyfriend.

'_I already feel sorry for Fairie,' _Daphne thought to herself, '_a pregnant Sabrina and an overprotective, angry Puck. Hopefully the kingdom is still standing when they leave.' _

~Chapter 28~

'Uncle?'

Sabrina woke up dazed and confused. She could tell she was in her cabin, on the huge bed, but she had no idea how she'd gotten there. Sitting up slowly, she held her stomach and head, trying not to puke or upset her pounding head.

"Finally, she wakes up." Sabrina looked over to see Puck perched at the foot of their bed, looking at her cautiously.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Puck said, lying down across the bed. Sabrina frowned and looked around her cabin. There were two large duffel bags opened on a chair behind Puck, and her wardrobe drawers looked rifled through.

"Were we robbed while I was out?" She asked honestly and Puck scowled at her.

"No, I was trying to pack."

"Pack for what?" Sabrina asked, confused. Puck frowned and leaned in to Sabrina.

"'Brina, we need to leave." Sabrina must have looked shocked, because Puck grabbed her arms before she could do anything. "Let me finish before you freak out. The Hand sent a threat for you and the baby. When you fainted, Charming, Snow, Daphne and I decided it would be safest for us to leave the camp momentarily, until we can figure out how to handle the threat."

"But where are we going?" Sabrina asked, getting worked up. They had to leave her family? Now, when they were in the middle of a war?

"Fairie. Daphne has already sent a message warning them that we'll be there tonight." She must have looked upset, because Puck sighed and backed up to look at her fully.

"But that means that Tatiana and Mustardseed will—"

"Have to know about the baby? Yeah, I figured that out already. But the meeting is inevitable. They'll have to know sooner or later." Sabrina nodded and slipped off the bed, moving to the bags. She went through them, and pulled out a couple of Puck's things.

"You're coming with me?" Puck looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Of course I'm coming. Didn't I already tell you that I'm not leaving you Grimm?" Sabrina smiled and put the clothing back and took a bag to her wardrobe and began filling it with her own clothing.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Mustardseed was pacing again. He had received the message from Daphne little over an hour ago, and hadn't been able to sit still since.

_Mustardseed,_

_ We are sending Sabrina and Puck to Fairie tonight. The Hand has sent threats to Sabrina and __the ba__ we need her out of the camp. There's no telling how long we need her gone, but I'm hoping you'll be able to help Puck keep her safe. She's kind of in a tight spot at the moment, and may be a little more emotional, so please help them out. Keep them __all __both safe. _

_ Love, Daphne_

There had been a stamp by her name to signify that the letter was genuine, a small symbol she'd created herself and had been extremely proud of it. He'd had to read it over a few times, trying to understand why there were a couple words scratched out. She'd made it sound like there were more than the two of them coming, but stopped herself and wrote it different. And Sabrina being threatened? Why was this suddenly happening?

A knock on the door startled him out of his revere.

"Come in," Mustardseed ordered and a pretty fairy slipped her upper body inside to look at him. Mustardseed suppressed a sigh. Ever since Puck had come to Fairie with Sabrina his mother had been sending random fairy woman into the kingdom to dot after him, and flirt with him, probably hoping he'd pick one. Tatiana had always like Daphne, but after Sabrina and Puck had hooked up she'd seemed to go over the deep end, trying to fit a full blooded fairy into the family line. But he wasn't going to change his mind. Seems the royal Fairie men had a thing for Grimm's.

"Sir, there's a woman outside that says she knows you. Sent a letter of her arrival?" The fairy crinkled her nose as she said this, like she didn't like the woman outside.

"What does she look like?" Mustardseed asked cautiously, not sure if it was the Hand or not. The fairy girl looked nervous for a second, like she was unwilling to say anything on the woman's features.

"Well she's, uh, a pretty blonde, with blue eyes and really long legs." She said the last part sharply, like she really didn't want to say it. Mustardseed felt a warm smile spread across his face. Sabrina and Puck had arrived.

"Thank you, uh," he stopped, not knowing her name.

"Jocelyn." She supplied happily, extremely glad that the prince of Fairie now knew her name. Mustardseed smiled and motioned for her to bring Sabrina in. Jocelyn flounced off, now much happier than she was before. A moment before, the pretty blonde came into his office, her long hair falling down her back and a creamy coloured cat following behind her. Once she closed the door behind her, the cat at her feet sat down and shifted into a blur, leaving his brother in its place.

"Is there a reason you were a cat?" Mustardseed asked with an amused smile. Puck glared at him mockingly and slumped down into a chair. Sabrina stayed by the door, slightly hunched over with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked kind of uncomfortable in the office.

"I really didn't want mother attacking me while I tried to get Sabrina comfortable." Puck said, rubbing his hands over his face tiredly. The door opened again, with a timid looking Jocelyn behind it again. Sighing, Mustardseed smiled lightly at her and she let herself in, placing the tray she was holding on the desk. She took her time setting out the cups of coffee and a plate of sandwiches and another with cookies. Once she was finished, she sashayed out the door, smiling warmly at Mustardseed as she left, not even noticing Puck or Sabrina in the room. A small snort came from Sabrina as she watched the door close shut behind Jocelyn.

"Well her attitude has improved since she greeted us at the entrance. She'd looked at me as if I looked like moss at the bottom of a lake." Sabrina said, seeming to relax a little further as she crossed the room to the sandwich platter. Puck chuckled merrily as he watched her grab a couple sandwiches with egg salad dripping out the side of one of them.

"That's because you_ do _look like moss at the bottom of a lake." Sabrina stuck her tongue out at Puck after she took a bite of her food, revealing chewed up egg salad. Mustardseed rolled his eyes at them.

"Mother has been sending random woman into my office at random times, hoping I'll hook up with one of them." Mustardseed said, grabbing a cup and pouring a cup of coffee. He held it out for Sabrina, but she looked at Puck before she reached for it. Puck shook his head, and she sighed heavily, handing it to him instead. Puck poured sugar into it before drinking it. Mustardseed raised his brow at the two of them, unsure of what to do.

"Well, if the threat of giving in to the pretty fairies comes around let me know and I'll sick Daphne on them." Puck said joyfully, ignoring Mustardseed's questioning looks. Sabrina giggled, grabbing for another sandwich.

"How did you two get here so fast? I just got Daphne's letter a few hours ago." Mustardseed asked, changing the subject back to them.

"Daphne just zapped us here. I don't know why she won't do that every time we come here. It saves so much time." Sabrina rolled her eyes and handed Puck a sandwich as he tried to reach it by himself, pointing and grabbing the air in front of them.

"Daphne usually just zaps herself here when she comes over by herself." Sabrina and Puck paused, with a sandwich frozen between them, about to cross from Sabrina's hands to Puck's.

"Daphne comes here by herself?"

Mustardseed looked at his desk hurriedly, ignoring the question. Sabrina unfroze and finished passing the sandwich to Puck.

"Mustardseed?" Sabina asked, putting her hands on her hips. Even Puck was looking at his brother amusedly.

"Sometimes. We don't do anything, I swear!" Mustardseed says hurriedly as Sabrina's jaw sets angrily. She relaxes and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say." Puck says, chuckling darkly as he finished his sandwich and grabs a handful of cookies. Sabrina grabs a few herself, eating them faster than Puck. Mustardseed didn't say anything for a while, just watching them. Finally he cracked when they didn't look or say anything to him for a few minutes.

"Okay, I need to know what's going on. I receive a letter from Daphne saying Sabrina is being threatened, and you show up a few hours later, looking completely relaxed! Please, can I know what's happening?" Mustardseed asked, standing right in front of them.

"We're sorry Mustardseed, but we're still kind of processing it ourselves." Puck said, placing a sandwich back onto the platter. Sabrina sighed and set her own goodies down.

"See, it started when I was kidnapped by Peter Pan and taken to Mirror, where I was asked to return the barrier to Ferryport Landing. I refused, of course, and punched him in the nose. Puck found me and took me back to the camp, where we questioned Tinkerbell. And then, after that we received the threat from Mirror, so Daphne came up with the plan to send me here until they figure out how to handle everything."

Mustardseed just stood there, not quite sure what to say, so he stayed silent. Puck ate another sandwich, slower than before, like he was nervous about something.

"But you're one of the strongest people I know. And along with Puck, you could have handled the threat by yourselves." Sabrina nodded and sighed, and then looked at Mustardseed with a nervous little grin.

"Yeah, but I'm pregnant."

He was shocked. Mustardseed couldn't move, like his feet were glued and stapled to the floor.

"You're what?" He gasped out, saying the only thing he could at the moment. Sabrina laughed lightly, and smiled at the stunned fairy.

"I'm pregnant with Puck's baby. That's why we couldn't stay at the camp. Mirror was threatening me and my baby." Mustardseed nodded, finally understanding. Puck nudged his knee with his foot, guiding him to his chair behind his desk. Mustardseed sat down hard, still kind of stunned.

"Okay, this makes more sense. But truly? This isn't just a really bad joke?" Puck scowls at his brother.

"Would I joke over something this serious?" Mustardseed grinned devilishly at his older brother.

"The twelve year old you would have." Sabrina laughed louder now, as Puck's face grew red.

"But you've got to admit, if this was a prank, it would seem much more likely now than if you were still twelve." Sabrina giggled and Puck blushed a deeper red.

"All right, enough jabs at me or I'll start making fat jokes again." Puck warned with a smirk, letting Sabrina know that he was joking now. She stuck her tongue out at him again. Mustardseed smiled at them, more glad than confused now over their behaviour with each other.

"Would you like to be escorted to your room now? You look tired Sabrina." Mustardseed asked politely, and Sabrina accepted graciously, and went to the door with Puck following behind. Mustardseed smothered a laugh as he watched his brother open the door for the pregnant Grimm and allow her to kiss his cheek. Mustardseed followed her through, smirking at Puck. He made a whipping motion with his hand, which only made Puck boot his rear as he stepped through the door.

"I'm not the only one." Puck sneered into Mustardseed's ear, and pushed him playfully into the wall. Mustardseed bounced back happily, practically prancing beside his brother.

"No, but you're going to be the only one with two Grimm's wrapping you around their fingers."

"Maybe after another of Daphne's 'not doing anything' visits that won't be the case anymore." Puck whispered just loud enough so Sabrina couldn't hear. Mustardseed sputtered for a second then sent Puck into the wall. Sabrina turned to look at them, and Puck instantly pasted a smile of innocence onto his face. She snorted and continued down the hall saying over her shoulder,

"Whatever's going on back there, I agree with the winner." Puck smiled victoriously at his little brother who only stuck his tongue out in a very Puck-like manner at the retreating blonde's back.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**There we go, now Mustardseed's in on the secret. Kind of excited for the next chapter, because hint, Tatiana learns about her new soon-to-be-grandbaby. I don't know about you guys, but I absolutely love Daphne and Mustardseed! They're my favourites (besides Puck of course)! **

** So, I've still got my poll up, asking what gender Sabrina's baby should be, because I kind of know, but I'm still trying to decide, and your input will be helpful.**

** Thanks for reading and please, review!**

**~Nevaeh**

**P.S. Yes, my name **_**is**_** heaven spelled backwards **


	13. Chapters Twenty Nine to Thirty One

**Disclaimer: I'm really running out of (hopefully) funny scenarios for these disclaimers! 'I don't own Sisters Grimm' is kind of boring and lame, so I've been trying to jazz it up a bit. But for now, ****I don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

** Thanks to the people that have reviewed my story! I'm glad so many people read my stuff; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And yeah, I've realized how creepy that sounds, but I'm okay with that! Creepiness comes naturally when you're stuck in a province with weird weather; normal gets boring around here.**

** I've posted another poll asking about a quick one-shot I want to write, but can't choose on who to write it on. So please take the poll if you can, and I can have that one-shot up soon.**

** Sorry, I know this is getting long, but to **_**d0wntherabb1th0le**_**, when you get to this chapter, I want you to know that any and all Puckabrina fluff from here on is dedicated to you for being that awesome annoying person that points out my flaws and reviews.**

** Anyways, enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 29~

'Rage of a Fairy Queen'

The rest of their day was relaxed. Mustardseed didn't linger too long in their room, leaving them alone to set up their room and relax a while after a few minutes of talking. Puck was still lying on the bed, not having moved since they'd opened the bedroom door. Sabrina wasn't sure if he was just tired or what, so she'd left him alone. After emptying her own bag into the wardrobe in the room, she'd moved onto Puck's sorting through his clothes and placing them neatly in the drawers, although she knew they'd be out of place the next time she looked.

"Brina? Are you okay?" Sabrina looked over at Puck on the bed who was looking at her strangely. She crinkled her nose at him, not sure what he was referring to.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Puck stood up carefully, not taking his eyes off her head. He reached out for her, motioning for her to stay still.

"Don't move Grimm, I'll take care of it." Sabrina frowned now, starting to get mad.

"What are you talking about?" She reached up to feel her head, ignoring Puck as he tried to grab her wrists and felt along her skull. Her fingertips met soft fur instead of her own silky hair and her hand froze immediately.

"Puck?" Puck's eyes were huge as he just stared at her head. Sabrina rushed to the connected bathroom, and stopped when she looked into the mirror. She looked normal from her feet up, but the top of her head was now sporting a long pair of cream coloured rabbit ears. Her eyes widened as she took them in and they twitched once, sending a little thrill through her body. She made a whimpering sound and Puck rushed to her side immediately.

"Brina, I'll fix it, okay? We'll go and find the healer and ask him for something to get rid of them, all right?" Sabrina nodded dumbly, unsure what to say. Puck grabbed her up into his arms, running outside of the room, almost running into Mustardseed in the process.

"What's going on?" Mustardseed asked when he spotted the long bunny ears on the top of Sabrina's head.

"Uh, Sabrina? What's up with your, uh?" Mustardseed motioned to the top of his head. Sabrina teared up and yelled in his face, holding her new ears.

"I don't know! They just showed up!" Mustardseed frowned and looked at Puck like he knew a better explanation. Puck shouldered past him, heading down the hall. Mustardseed trailed behind them, looking around nervously.

"Uh, Puck, I was just coming back to tell you that,"

"That what? Hurry up could you? I'm kind of freaking out right now!" Puck said starting to walk faster as Sabrina started to cry. Mustardseed kept up with his pace, still looking down the halls.

"Well mother was just on her way to see the two of you, and—

"You told mom we were here already? Couldn't you have waited like another five minutes? This is started to turn into a crisis!" Puck looked at the crying Sabrina in his arms, sighed, and popped his wings out of his back, flying the rest of the way down the hall, leaving his brother to fly after him. When he reached the healer's office, he touched down on the ground and swung the door open, revealing the new Fairie healer. He was an old withered fairy, with his large blue wings out and an over sized white coat on. When his door opened, he raised his large round eyes at Puck and Sabrina.

"Puck! Good you see you my boy. What may I do for you?" Puck walked into the office, with Mustardseed catching the door before it hit him in the face. Puck lifted Sabrina slightly, catching the healer's eye with her huddled figure, hunched over and crying. The healer's eyes widened and he moved Puck to a small little room connected to his office. Puck moved into the room where a little bed was laying at one end and cupboards on the other. Puck laid Sabrina down, but she kept her arms over her head, sitting still in the bed. The healer followed after them with Mustardseed behind him.

"So Puck, this must be Sabrina?" The healer asked, looking more at Sabrina trying to get her to remove her arms from her head so he could see her. It worked too, when Sabrina looked out at him, and realized where they were. She slowly moved her hands, and her long creamy ears popped back out, twitching when they felt a little breeze. She nodded at the healer, ignoring his stunned look at her ears. The healer blinked away his amazement quickly, sticking his hand out to her for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Sabrina, my name's Dr. Hank Cartwright. Mind telling how you acquired, um."

"Thumper's ears?" Mustardseed supplied, earning a glare from both Sabrina and Puck. Sabrina turned back to Dr. Cartwright, rolling her eyes at Mustardseed.

"One second I was talking to Puck, organizing my stuff, and then he was freaking out, staring at my head funny. Can't really blame him now though, can you?" Sabrina snorted and pet one of her ears. "Think you can fix it?"

"Probably," Dr. Cartwright rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Any idea how it happened though? Could help me find an antidote." Sabrina suddenly looked nervous. Puck spoke up for her looking at the cupboard or the bed, at anything but the healer.

"Well she's—"

"Puck!" Everyone whipped around to see Tatiana in the doctor's office, looking at the four of them with Sabrina still on the bed with her bunny ears standing straight up. Puck and Mustardseed both groaned at the same time, causing Sabrina to smirk and Tatiana to scowl at her boys. She ignored them anyways. "When were you going to tell me you were here?"

"Honestly, not for a while." Puck said, shifting in front of Sabrina to block his mother's view of her. Tatiana noticed anyways, looking around Puck as she stepping into the room spotting Sabrina. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped around Puck to speak to her directly.

"Sabrina Grimm. What brings you here?" Tatiana sneered at Sabrina, who held back a flinch, looking at Dr. Cartwright. The fairy queen noticed her large ears then, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Majesty, if you don't mind, Miss Grimm was just telling me about her, uh, predicament." Dr. Cartwright said, and Tatiana took a step back.

"All right, well I suppose we can talk about this later," Tatiana said and stepped back to allow the doctor to reach Sabrina again, all the while glaring at her and Puck.

"Now, Sabrina, you were saying?" Sabrina looked around nervously, not sure what to do with Puck's mother in the room now too. Puck spoke up for her again, speaking into Dr. Cartwright's ear quietly.

"See I think it may be because Sabrina's—"

"I'm pregnant!"

Silence filled the little room. Sabrina and Puck looked relieved, Mustardseed looked uncomfortable, and Tatiana looked absolutely horrified.

"With Puck's child I presume?" Dr. Cartwright asked, nodding his head and not seeming to be affected by the news at all. Sabrina nodded stiffly looking at Tatiana, but relaxing when the doctor put his hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to lie down onto the bed. "Well, this should be easily fixed, just lay down a moment, while I find the proper magic." Sabrina nodded and lay down, curling around her stomach, closing her eyes. As Dr. Cartwright moved to the smaller cupboard and rifled through the little bottle and tubes inside. Puck looked at his mother and cringed, seeing her face turning a bright red.

"You're pregnant? With my son's child?" Tatiana said quite quietly, but Sabrina didn't react at all. Tatiana looked at Puck now, still seething. "And you! Sabrina Grimm? If you were going to go and sleep with some slut of a woman, couldn't it have been someone other than her? Do you think I want a half human grandchild? And a Grimm?" Tatiana had raised her voice so that the small glass tubes on the shelf were beginning to crack in the middle. Puck's face went completely white, and he stood right in front of his mother, a murderous look in his eyes, but Tatiana didn't flinch away.

"You know, I didn't care how much you haven't liked my relationship with Sabrina, or any of the Grimm's, or what you've been saying, but if you're going to be calling her a slut, or holding a grudge against my kid, I will stay away from you for the rest of my life, and will never let you near Sabrina or the rest of the Grimm's; Ever." Tatiana looked shocked at Puck, her eyes going extremely wide and her mouth popping open with a little 'pop' sound. Mustardseed was sitting on the foot of Sabrina's bed and shook his head at his mother and brother.

"Man, I wished I could have said something like that to her. Bet the tirade of women would have stopped coming to my office." Sabrina snorted, but kept her eyes closed tightly. Tatiana looked over at Mustardseed too, and snapped her mouth closed, stomping out into the doctor's office. The door slammed behind her, and everyone could see her stomping back and forth in Dr. Cartwright's office. Silence filled the small room, and Sabrina was the first to speak, as she opened her eyes and smiled at the doctor.

"So, found the antidote?" Everyone snapped out of their revere and turned back to Sabrina. Puck's eyes widened and he looked at Dr. Cartwright in horror. Sabrina's nose was beginning to turn leathery and pink. Dr. Cartwright looked at her and grabbed the bottle of sparkling purple dust.

"Uh, here Sabrina, just let me sprinkle this dust over your ears and, uh, well your face, and they should disappear momentarily."

"What's wrong with my face?" Sabrina asked grabbing her cheeks and feeling over her forehead for anything that could be wrong, except she missed her nose. Puck chuckled and Dr. Cartwright sprinkled the dust over both her rabbit ears and her now flat pink nose. Her ears shrank down into her hair and disappeared completely and her nose pointed out again, and the leathery pink colour disappeared. Puck sighed and sat beside her on the bed kissing her nose lightly before kissing her lips.

"Nothing now." Puck said and Sabrina smiled at him, feeling across her head just in case.

"Sabrina, may I ask how far you are in your pregnancy?" Dr. Cartwright asked, and Sabrina crunched up her nose in thought.

"Probably about two months, give or take. I'm not really sure." Dr. Cartwright nodded and opened the larger cupboard, revealing a machine with a large monitor and a keyboard.

"I'd like to give an ultra sound to check on your baby, if that's all right with you?" Sabrina nodded and shifted so she was lying on her back, and pulled her shirt up to the bottom of her bra and rolled the waist band of her pants down. Puck watched as Dr. Cartwright squirted the blue gel over her stomach and massaged the small stick around, watching the screen beside him.

"Is there something wrong?" Puck asked, as the doctor looked around at the baby. Dr. Cartwright turned to look at Puck, and then shifted his eyes to Sabrina.

"I was thinking that because Sabrina is human and completely non magical, that the fact that she is carrying a full blooded fairy's child could cause her to have magical fluctuations." Puck looked confused, but Sabrina's eyes lit up in understanding.

"That would explain the bunny ears, right?" She asked, and Dr. Cartwright nodded.

"It also explains why you look much bigger than you should at only two months." Sabrina looked confused now too and Dr. Cartwright smiled at the young parents.

"According your approximate size, I'd say you're actually as far as three months bordering four in your pregnancy." Sabrina and Puck's faces were almost comical, as their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"I'm, wait, what? What do you mean?" Sabrina finally asked, and Dr. Cartwright gestured to the screen, and Sabrina and Puck looked over at it. Dr. Cartwright pointed at a part of the screen.

"See that? That's your baby's leg. At two months, that shouldn't be as defined as it is now." Sabrina's eyes were completely glued to the screen, watching as Dr. Cartwright pointed out parts of the baby.

"So you're saying the baby's growing too fast?" Mustardseed asked, not quite sure what the doctor was getting at. Dr. Cartwright shook his head and turned off the machine, handing Sabrina a towel to wash her stomach.

"No, I'm saying that Sabrina won't be going through a full nine month pregnancy. Because of Puck's natural magic, the baby's growth progress will be sped up." Sabrina looked kind of scared, but Dr. Cartwright smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry Sabrina; the baby will still have the same chance percentage of being a healthy, normal child, which is a large percentage. Of course, your child will most likely have some of Puck's traits like his wings, but other than that," Dr. Cartwright didn't say anything else, just allowed Sabrina to sit up off of the bed, and walked to the door, with Puck and Mustardseed following close behind.

"Thank you Dr. Cartwright." Sabrina smiled at the old fairy man, and he smiled back at her as she exited out to his main office. Before Puck could leave with her, he grabbed his sleeve and pulled him over to whisper into his ear.

"Sabrina may be a bit unstable over the last few months of her pregnancy, so try to be careful with her. Any excess energy from the baby could become harmful magic." Puck nodded his understanding and went out to stand with Sabrina and Mustardseed.

"All right, I think we should get you back to the room and," Sabrina shushed him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at the far wall, "oh my God."

The wall that had been full of bookshelves and diplomas was now a smoky black. The wallpaper was singed and sparking, and some of the bookshelves were ash, while others hung from only one hook.

"Well, at least we were in the other room when she exploded. And now we know not to show the baby off to mom; poor kid might learn some nasty habits." Puck said lightly, trying to lighten up the mood. Sabrina glared at him, but Mustardseed chuckled.

"Yeah, and with Puck as its dad, habits like that may be fatal." Now Puck glared as Sabrina laughed and walked out the door, feeling much better than before.

Until of course, a heavy white blur smashed into her side.

~Chapter 30~

'Borrowing Without Asking'

Jake was walking through the practice fields of the camp when John ran up to him. Jake was still amazed at this boy, who had shown up on his mothers door, claiming to be his son. He didn't doubt it for a second either. They both had the same crooked grins and flaunty attitude, and the same shade of dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Jake, I was told to come grab you by Relda. She said something about her kitchen sink making funny sounds." Jake groaned but turned around and started walking back to his mother's house. When Sabrina and Puck were twelve, they had introduced Puck to a flushable toilet, and Puck was completely enthralled with the indoor plumbing. Since then, he'd also discovered the sink pipes, the bath tub, and even the garden hose. He conducted 'experiments' on what could be flushed down the toilet, shoved in the dishwater, or sunk into the sink pipe. Jake had been able to pull most of it out, but a couple things were still missing in action, and were most likely the cause of the funny sounding sink.

"Come on then, let's go save the day." John trailed after him happily. Sabrina had told Jake about the bar fight in the Golden Egg they'd had to break up between a rebel teenager and a troll. Jake had rolled his eyes at the stupidness of this kid, but when he'd arrived in Jake's life, Jake had realised that it wasn't just a teenaged rebel, it was a kid who had taken on some rather bad habits from his dad.

"What do think is in it this time?" John asked as they made their way back to the larger cabin that belonged to Relda.

"I'm guessing the TV controller." John grinned Jake's crooked grin and laughed.

"I'm going with something of Sabrina's." Jake laughed as they rounded one of the cabins. John smiled devilishly at his dad.

"Wanna bet on it?" Now Jake grinned.

"Of course." They shook on it just as they walked onto Relda's porch. Jake knocked on the door, and said, "It's Jake. I'm home." The door opened on its own and revealed his mother standing at the doorway to the kitchen, looking uneasy.

"Did it come out yet?" Jake asked as he stood over his mom's shoulder. The old lady shook her head just as a large green bubble burst from the sink pipe. John cringed and laughed forcefully.

"Well that can't be good." Jake went closer hesitantly, pulling out a wand from one of his pockets in the process. He raised it over the sink and cast a long blue silky strand down the pipes, and waited as a small blockage rose out, flying into the air. Jake caught it and it returned to its normal size. A bundle of cloth was sitting in his hands, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Well," John said from beside him, "it's definitely not the TV remote." Jake grumbled and took out his wallet, slipping his son a crisp ten. John smiled devilishly and slipped it into his own pocket. Daphne came down the stairs then, holding the cordless phone to her ear. She was talking animatedly, and stopped when she spotted the soaking mass of cloth. She squinted at it, and then gasped when she recognized it. She made to grab it out of her uncle's hands, but Jake just lifted it higher, grinning at his niece.

"Something of yours?" Daphne looked sheepish as she shook her head.

"No, it's Sabrina's, but I'd borrowed it without asking, and she's been looking for it for, like, two months." Daphne jumped for the wade of clothing again, but Jake tossed it to John, who held it out of Daphne's reach. Growling in her throat, Daphne dropped the phone onto the table and tried to tackle John, but he dodged too quickly. When the phone hit the table, it made a soft beeping sound, signalling that the phone was now on speaker. Daphne groaned when John threw the clothing back to his dad.

"What the heck is going on over there Marshmallow?" Puck's voice floated through the phone line, but no one picked up the phone or explained. Daphne ran for Jake, but was tossed into the air when Jake threw his son the clothing and scooped Daphne up.

"We're just playing monkey in the middle Puck. Daphne's trying to a 'borrowed' piece of Sabrina's wardrobe." Jake laughed as he slung Daphne into the air again. Silence rang over the phone line, until Puck's muffled laughter was heard.

"Uh, that piece of clothing doesn't happen to be a deep blue colour, is it?" Jake paused in his next round of throwing Daphne.

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?" Jake asked curiously, and John raised his brow, looking at the clothing. Puck was full out laughing now, holding the phone away from his mouth.

"And, it was in the sink right?" Puck asked through his laughter, and Jake said yes, and Daphne's face turned bright red. "Oh Marshmallow, you naughty kid, going through your big sister's stuff." A scuffling sound could be heard through the phone, and Sabrina's voice rang through as well as Puck's laughter.

"I have a feeling I know exactly what you're all talking about." Sabrina said with a sigh. John looked at his dad and passed the clothes back to him, and grabbed Daphne for him as Jake unravelled the blue clothing. When it was laid flat, he burst out laughing, his face going red from the pressure. John laughed as well, along with Puck's distant laughter and Sabrina's giggles. Daphne didn't move, just looking at the lacy, blue lingerie set, turning as red as a tomato. When the laughter died down a bit, Sabrina spoke up again.

"Daphne Grimm, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do." This only made Puck laugh harder, like he was in on a joke, and knowing him, he probably was. Daphne flinched even though Sabrina wasn't in the kitchen with them.

"Do I _want _to know why you borrowed _this_?" Jake asked, holding the lingerie in front of Daphne. She blushed and shook her head furiously. Puck laughed so hard, he sounded like he was going to keel over.

"I s-suppose we s-should go and ask- my brother-then?" Puck asked, gasping for air, and Sabrina tinkling laugh filled the air with his. Daphne blanched completely, and grabbed the set and ran back up the stairs. Everyone's laughter continued for another five minutes, until Jake was leaning on John, trying to catch his breath, and vice versa. Jake sat down and looked at the phone with uncertainty.

"May I ask why you even own something like that Sabrina?" Jake asked, and Puck's chuckle was darker now, and closer to the phone. Sabrina snorted and giggled into the phone.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant, why do you _think_ I have lingerie?" The phone clicked off, signalling she had hung up. Jake shook his head, smiling.

"You know, six years ago, I never would have thought that sentence would ever be coming out of Sabrina's mouth." Jake laughed at himself and listened as dull thuds came from Daphne's room, signalling that she would be sporting bruises on her forehead later from banging her head into the wall over and over again.

~Chapter 31~

'People Problems'

Sabrina roused herself, groaning when she felt a dull throbbing in her side. Maybe she should have stayed in the doctor's office for a bit. Or talked to Daphne on the phone longer. She sat up cupping her bulging stomach, disoriented from the fall she'd taken. She wasn't in the hall anymore, having been moved into a room obviously, but she had no idea which one.

"Sabrina!" a harsh whisper right by her ear made her jump. Whipping her head around, she looked for the offender.

"Who's there?" She asked uncertainly.

"It's Mustardseed. I'm in the other room. Are you all right?" Sabrina looked over herself, lifting her shirt to look at her throbbing side, and seeing a dark purple bruise. She sighed heavily and leaned against the wall Mustardseed was talking through.

"A little banged up and bruised, but I'll live." Mustardseed sighed too, and the wall thudded by her ear, probably meaning he was sitting against the wall now too. "Mustardseed, what happened?"

"Moth happened. She had been released from the prison when a silent attack from the Scarlet Hand rose to Fairie. Moth escaped, but we didn't know where to. Apparently, she's been in Fairie." Sabrina grumbled.

"Apparently," She looked around her surroundings for a moment, and then realized the lack of an annoying fairy in the room.

"Where's Puck?" Mustardseed was silent, and then groaned.

"I have a feeling he's with Moth." Sabrina cursed loudly, making Mustardseed chuckle.

"You do that too much; the baby's going to learn some bad habits." Sabrina giggled as well, hoisting herself off the ground.

"If the baby learns how to swear, it's not going to be from me. Puck's got that one covered." She looked at the wall now, her brow crunching up in a frown.

"Where are you? How can I get you out?" Mustardseed moved slightly, looking around himself.

"I appear to be in a bedroom, but which one, I'm not sure. Think you can get out of your room?" Sabrina looked at the door, and snorted. There was n obvious lock on the door, but it was unlocked, and there was no sign of any other locking device.

"Easy peasy," She went to the door and jiggled the door handle, but the door didn't budge, "or not." Mustardseed groaned, and Sabrina could hear him sit up. A jiggling sound was heard and Mustardseed groaned as well.

"Well this is an unfortunate predicament we have ourselves in." Sabrina groaned and swung herself suddenly, punching the wall. A large indent was left when she pulled away, leaving a fist sized hole in the wall.

"Oops." Mustardseed's face showed through, with a look of amusement on his face.

"Don't mess with a pregnant Sabrina Grimm, huh?" Sabrina smiled at him, and looked at the hole.

"Think I could do it again?" Mustardseed looked at the hole, and then at Sabrina.

"Probably, but I'd rather you don't. Puck would kill me if you hurt yourself trying to punch a wall open." Mustardseed wound up and punched his own hole, one slightly larger than Sabrina's. She took a turn now too, punching a hole at about her waist level. The three holes now shaped an odd shaped triangle. Mustardseed grabbed the wall by the holes, and pulled hard, wrenching the triangle out. This left the tow with an upper body view of one another.

"Huh, that can't be safe." Sabrina murmured to herself.

"Thought I told you not to punch anymore." Mustardseed scolded her and continued to rip down the wall. Sabrina scowled at him.

"Thought you knew I didn't take orders very well." Mustardseed snorted and nodded as he continued demolishing the wall. Finally he made a good sized hole in the wall and climbed through it into Sabrina's room.

"Awesome, we're now in the same room, being held as captives, or stowed away for leftovers, and have a large hole in the wall. What's the next part of our plan?" Sabrina asked, looking at Mustardseed amusedly. He had bits of drywall stuck in his hair, but he didn't seem to notice.

"How about we find Puck now?" Sabrina nodded in agreement and went to her door. She jiggled the handle again, and glowered at it.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sabrina asked, shaking the door. A loud, piercing scream echoed through the room they were in. Sabrina and Mustardseed looked at each other, and then moved to the wall opposite the hole. They pressed their ears against the wall and listened.

"You're awake! Oh I've been waiting for forty minutes at least!" Sabrina growled when she recognized the light snarky tone. Moth was on the other side of the wall.

"Oh God no. Please tell me this is just a horrible, horrible nightmare." A deeper voice reached their ears now, and Sabrina smiled hugely. Puck was indeed with Moth.

"More like a fantastic, wonderful dream." Moth cooed and Sabrina frowned. A thrashing sound was heard, like Puck was trying to run and was being held down.

"Moth, unstrap me from this chair." Puck commanded, and both Sabrina and Mustardseed flinched from his command. Puck was pissed.

"No. I'm going to be keeping you here for a while. You've been with that Grimm for too long now. You've even made me have to grow up just to keep up with you!" Puck groaned followed by a loud squeak.

"Jeez, I don't want you around me at all! Why should I care if you grew up?"

"Because you're supposed to be in love with me! Not that Grimm!" Moth yelled shrilly.

"Well that's too bad for you, now isn't it?"

"That little slut is pregnant!" Moth screamed and Puck snorted calmly.

"Gee really? I hadn't noticed." Sabrina clapped a hand over Mustardseed's mouth, muffling his laughter. There was silence on the other side of the wall, and Sabrina and Mustardseed stood completely still.

"Hear that? I think they're awake too." Moth said happily, her earlier anger forgotten. A door slammed and Sabrina could hear Puck thrashing around again. Her door started rattling, signalling Moth was coming through her door now. Mustardseed scrambled back, dragging Sabrina to her feet and positioning himself in front of her.

"I can—

"Sabrina, so help me, if you don't stay behind me, I will personally knock your brains loose after this is over." Mustardseed warned and Sabrina stood behind him, slightly shocked. Just as the door was opening she whispered to him,

"Fine, but only because I'm supposed to be pregnant and feeble." Mustardseed laughed lightly. Moth peeked into the room, smiling at where Sabrina had been sitting when she was knocked out. Moth frowned and searched the room, finally noticing Sabrina and Mustardseed by the wall. Moth frowned deeper and looked at the opposite wall, noticing the hole. She laughed and shook her head, walking into the room.

"Got a little frustrated Mustardseed?" Mustardseed snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sabrina started it." Sabrina scoffed at him, poking his side.

"Hey, you punched the wall too!" Moth looked unsure, like she didn't know how to handle the situation. Sabrina took this time to really look at her. Moth had certainly grown up, and apparently had done it while still in jail. Her clothing was too small for her new body which was jaunty and sharp like she hadn't eaten for a few weeks. Her cheekbones were sharp and her eyes bugged out too much. If Moth was eating and taking care of herself, she would probably be a very beautiful woman, but at the moment, she wasn't. Sabrina looked at her eyes and fought down the urge to gasp when she say the turmoil rolling around in the fairy's eyes. They fairy was obviously crazy, or even delusional, and Sabrina wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I don't care what happened to the wall!" Moth screamed suddenly, making Mustardseed and Sabrina stop bickering instantly. The fairy was instantly fuming, her eyes radiating hatred, and her fists clenching.

"Moth, you need to calm down and let Puck go." Mustardseed said calmly, staying in front of Sabrina. Moth smirked and shook her head playfully.

"No, I don't think I will." Moth smiled larger and suddenly a hoard of pixies rushed into the room and flew at Mustardseed, biting and nipping at any skin visible. Mustardseed cursed and yelled at the pixies bating them away. Sabrina looked away from him to Moth just as the overly petite girl flung herself at her, making them both crash to the ground. Moth pounded Sabrina's head into the wall, making a small indent in the horribly thin walls. Sabrina groaned and tried to roll her off, but Moth just punched her jaw. Sabrina let out a shriek. This stupid frail fairy was _strong. _

"Grimm! Get out of there now!" Puck's voice yelled through the wall, and Sabrina scowled at it.

"Don't you think that might be what I'm doing?" Moth slammed her into the wall again, "Or at least trying to do." Sabrina wound up and bashed her fist into Moth's nose, sending the fairy reeling. Sabrina tried to sit up, but her baby seemed upset, sending waves of pain up her back and to her chest. Sabrina tried to crawl to the door instead, catching Mustardseed's eye as she did so. Mustardseed nodded and waved her on, and she continued until she was dragged back by Moth.

"You stupid, stealing girl! You have to right treating me this way!" Moth punctuated every word with a harsh kick to Sabrina's stomach. After the third kick Sabrina crumpled, whimpering as she huddled around her tummy trying to protect her unborn baby. Moth kicked her back now, getting in a couple harsh ones when they stopped suddenly, sending Moth flying into the wall opposite Sabrina. Sabrina unravelled from herself, staring in shook as Moth stood back up and stormed to Sabrina, rearing back for another kick. When her foot was about to collide with Sabrina, a dull thud was heard, and a small blue haze was seen, like you'd see in a movie when they tried to show an 'invisible' force field.

"What the?" Mustardseed muttered he finally got the pixies under control. Moth was still trying to kick the fallen Sabrina, but was pushed back every time her foot was about to collide with her. Sabrina laughed suddenly, watching Moth's eyes flare up with rage.

"What's going on? Sabrina, answer me!" Puck yelled again, but Sabrina only smiled, and rubbed her stomach fondly.

"Nothing much, but I think the baby's picked up on some of your protectiveness habits." Mustardseed chuckled and walked behind Moth, clocking her over the head. Her frail body slumped immediately, and Sabrina sighed in relief. Mustardseed helped her up quickly, and turned the door handle, smiling when it opened into the hallway.

"Just a second bro, we'll be there to save you in a few seconds." Mustardseed pushed Sabrina out into the hallway and went to the door next to them immediately. He pushed it open and rushed in with Sabrina close behind him. Puck was indeed subtly strapped to a chair, his hands bound to the arms and his ankles wrapped with some kind of rope. When he saw Mustardseed he looked happy, and when Sabrina came into view he looked plain relived. Sabrina ran up to his side and kissed him soundly on the mouth, pulling away quickly to work on the ropes around his hands.

"Well it took you guys long enough." Puck said, and Sabrina glared at him, moving to his legs. Mustardseed was searching around the room for something, but Sabrina didn't care or take notice.

"Sorry, but when I'm getting kicked I tend to take a little longer at rescuing my damsel in distress." Sabrina said. Puck's mood changed immediately, looking Sabrina over. When she finally got the rest of the bonds off, Puck launched himself off the chair, grabbing the tops of her arms, and trailing his hands over her arms and back, looking for anything that could be hurting her. She pulled her hands away, about to say something, but Puck just dropped to his haunches, prodding at her thighs and legs, still checking her over.

"Puck I'm fine. She only got a couple kicks in, ouch!" Sabrina pulled her right leg away when Puck poked a spot just under her butt. Puck pulled his hands away and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Apparently they were good kicks." Sabrina shrugged it off, and Puck continued to search her, sliding his hands over her hips now and trailing up her sides, pocking her ribs. She flinched away and giggled, not from a bruise but because it had tickled. A sly smile crossed his face, but didn't say anything. He stood back up, facing her and brushed his fingers across her cheekbones. His other hand grazed over her protruding stomach, which was now large enough that it touched Puck's hips when they stood face to face, only an inch or two away from each other's nose. He pulled her a little closer, and her stomach bumped him, making her blush slightly.

"You've got a purple bruise across your cheek already." Sabrina brushed her own fingers over it and felt the dull throb of a new bruise.

"Yeah, that's probably from when she punched me. No biggie." Puck looked ready to argue the point, but Sabrina shushed him with another kiss. Puck deepened it quickly, cupping the back of Sabrina's head and running his fingers through her hair. She smiled and shivered, much more relaxed now that Puck was in front of her. A throat clearing brought them out of their moment, and they both looked over to see Mustardseed rolling his eyes at them.

"If you too are through, I'd appreciate if we could leave now and notify Titania about Moth." Puck nodded in agreement and pulled Sabrina behind him, leaving Moth crumpled against the wall in the other room.

"Hey Puck?" Sabrina asked, and Puck looked down at her quickly. "Could we go back to the camp? I'm starting to feel much less safe here and would rather be spending my time surrounded by a group of murdering fairytales." Puck laughed and nodded to her, making her smile.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Jeez, these chapters have been in the making for almost an entire week now! I've been working delicately on them because their calming my nerves about my driver's test tomorrow. Cross your fingers!**

** In case you lost interest at my beginning A/N, I've put up a new poll. SO check it out. And review!**

**~Nevaeh**


	14. Chapters Thirty Two

**Disclaimer: Sabrina: *gasp* no, that's crazy!**

**Daphne: it's totally true**

**Me: What is? What are we talking about?**

**Daphne: oh, nothing**

**Sabrina: is it true you don't own the Sisters Grimm?**

**Me: …yes**

**Sabrina: Haha, sucker! You don't own me!**

**Me: …shut up**

** Okay so, I'm just going to say this now, but I absolutely love everyone that's been reading and reviewing for me! Seriously, I'm starting to laugh out loud at some of the things you guys say, and it makes my day, it really does.**

** Also, I am of course starting school and eleventh grade is kind of a tough one, but I'm promising right now, that I will not stop this story. The updates might not be as close together but they will come!**

** And I failed my driver's test, but I'm not too worried. If at first you don't succeed…**

** And I'm sorry, but when I think of Titania's name, I think of 'The Princess and the Frog' movie with Tiana as the princess, and I kind of morph them together. So please, I try, but my brain doesn't agree with me sometimes.**

** Anyways, onto the next chapters!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 32~

"Has she come out of her room yet?" John looked up the stairs and sighed. Daphne had been in her room all day yesterday, and hadn't even come out for a snack last night before falling asleep. It was almost noon now, but Daphne was still in her room.

"No, she hasn't even come out for breakfast yet, which is pretty disturbing. Sabrina sighed on the other side of the phone line.

"Would you go upstairs and hand the phone to her? I want to talk to her." John agreed and trudged up the stairs, leaving Sabrina hanging on the line. When he reached his cousins door, he knocked timidly. Daphne's face appeared in the crack of the door, not opening it any further.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked and John handed her the phone.

"Sabrina wants to talk to you." Daphne blushed and reached for the phone, taking it into her room, nodding at John in thanks. He left as soon as he handed the phone to her, leaving her alone. Daphne lifted the phone to her ear and closed the door behind her softly.

"Hey 'Brina." Daphne sighed, and fell back onto her bed.

"Hey Monkey, what are you up to?" Daphne sighed again and kicked off her slippers shaped like Minnie Mouse's shoes.

"Sulking, like you didn't already know that." Sabrina chuckled in her ear.

"Yeah, John mentioned that. You want to talk about it?" Daphne shook her head and then remembered Sabrina couldn't see her.

"Not really, no."

"Well too bad, because we're going to anyways when we come home. So might as well get it over with." Sabrina said grudgingly.

"It doesn't really matter anyways. Wait, did you say you were coming home?" Daphne sat up, propping herself on the huge pillows.

"Yes, and I'd really rather have this conversation now instead of later. We're already on our way." Daphne listened to anything in the background and indeed heard the purr of Puck's car.

"Spill it Daphne. I really don't believe you had my stuff because of, um, the reasons Puck implied." Daphne sighed in relief now, glad Sabrina understood.

"I swear it wasn't. I did go to Fairie, but it was because Titania needed my help with this dress problem she was having and needed me to model them for her. Your lingerie fit under it perfectly and figured you wouldn't mind. Of course, until Puck found them in my room and stuffed them down the sink." Daphne explained and heard her sister's soft laugh over the phone.

"Yeah I'm still angry at him for that. But that makes so much more sense. Much more you Monkey." Sabrina said, and Daphne relaxed, glad Sabrina understood.

"So then tell me why you're still in your room, refusing to eat? Are you really that upset?" Sabrina asked and Daphne jumped slightly, having spaced out for a moment.

"Because I'm kind of embarrassed 'Brina. I mean, Uncle Jake and John think I'm goofing off with Mustardseed. Wouldn't you be embarrassed if they thought you were sneaking off with Puck when you were fifteen?" Sabrina was silent and then giggled nervously.

"Okay, yeah, I can see what you mean. Puck and I are turning into Ferryport Landing right now and heading to the camp. So when we get there, I want you downstairs and in the practise fields, fighting off that excess energy. Got it?" Sabrina said sternly and Daphne laughed, agreeing with her sister.

"Okay, but Sabrina, why are you guys coming home already? You weren't even there for a day!" Sabrina was silent, not answering Daphne for a few minutes.

"We ran into, uh, a problem." Sabrina said after a few minutes.

"What kind of problem?"

"A bug problem. Look Daffy, I have to go. I'll see you in the practise fields in a few minutes. Bye!" Sabrina's parting good bye was followed by laughter before she disconnected. Daphne hung up the phone and sighed, sitting up and walking out her room, leaving the door open. She walked down the stairs silently, grabbing her long trench coat from a kitchen chair as she passed by it. Her Granny and mother were in the living room, talking over Basil who was colouring in his new journal. When she passed them, they looked surprised to see her, and looked ready to talk to her but she walked out of Granny's cabin and headed to the practise fields like Sabrina had told her to. She wondered idly as she strapped shins pads and practise armour if she should have told them that Sabrina and Puck were coming back home already. She grabbed a sword from the wall mount and headed out, fidgeting with a tie on her arm. She slung her jacket over a pole and continued over, finally spotting some Everafters fighting. Walking closer, she noticed John was among them, sparring with Rapunzel. She walked closer to them, and John took notice, looking over to her and nearly getting his ear chopped off.

"Hey, you finally came out of hiding!" John said, sheathing his sword. Rapunzel pulled her sword away as well and wiped the sweat off her forehead and upper lip. A long fiery red strand of hair had fallen out of her styled hair, falling in front of her face.

"Hello Daphne, good to see you're still alive." Daphne smiled sweetly at Rapunzel and looked at John.

"Mind if I cut in? I've got orders from big sister, and don't feel like getting my butt kicked if I disobey them." Rapunzel laughed lightly, and sheathed her sword.

"I'm sure John here won't mind to take a few runs with you. I'm pretty well done as it is." Rapunzel said and started pulling off her practise armour. "Thank you for the spar John. And say hi to your mother when you see her again." Rapunzel waved at the two and left. John looked Daphne up and down, taking in her sword at her hip.

"I thought you used magic?" Daphne shrugged and unsheathed her sword.

"It's good to keep up with real weapons too." John nodded like this made perfect sense and stood at attention. Daphne set herself into her fighting stance and waited for John to swing. He raised his sword to her ear level and chopped down, trying to catch her arm. Daphne ducked and swung her own sword up, catching John in the chin. He grunted and fell back, watching Daphne more carefully now.

"You could have told me you were good with a sword." John grumbled and swung his sword up again. Daphne caught it with her own and twisted her wrist, sending John's sword of to his side again.

"But that would have ruined the surprise." Daphne smirked and slashed his boot. John stumbled back and glowered at her.

"Hey, I like these boots. Keep it clean." Daphne stuck out her tongue and John made a slash at it, missing it my inches. Daphne glared and tried to hit him again, only missing his thigh. John shoved his sword at her chest, stopping a couple centimetres away.

"Dead." He states and Daphne backs down. She sighs and sheaths her sword, smiling at her cousin.

"Thanks that helped a bit." John looked confused and Daphne explained for him.

"Anger; fighting helped push it out." John nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Daphne shrugged and turned to face him when he turned to grab his water bottle. She grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back, catching his ankles with her foot as he stumbled, sending him sprawled onto the ground. John stared up at her, completely confused. Daphne smiled and grabbed her own water bottle.

"That's okay, I forgive you." John rolled his eyes and held his hand up for her help. Daphne heaved him up just as the rumbling of a car pulled up by the camp's gate. A car honk came through the heavy wooden gate and she saw the gatekeeper wave and raise the door. She ran to the gate and stood back to let Puck drive his car in and park next to the wall. Sabrina popped out and turned to Daphne, holding her arms out.

"Hey Monkey," Daphne giggled and launched herself into her sisters arms, hugging her around the bulge in her stomach. She looked down at the baby bump that was suddenly much larger than she remembered.

"Sabrina, I thought you were only gone for a day! How did you grow so big?" Daphne asked, and Sabrina glared at her playfully.

"You know, I could take offense to that, but I'll just ignore it and hug you." Puck came around to them and grinned at Daphne and Sabrina.

"I don't know if you can. You are getting kind of big for that." Sabrina glared genuinely at Puck now, and he smirked at her, collecting Daphne in his arms as she gave him a hug too.

"I'll remember that for later tonight when we go to bed and you try to snuggle with me." Puck pouted, but his grin slipped through again. Daphne pulled away from him and looked them both over. She noticed the slight bruising on Puck's wrists and the large purple one on Sabrina's face.

"What happened to you two?" Sabrina sighed and Puck placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to Granny's house.

"How about we get you sitting down before we explain anything?" Sabrina agreed and Daphne followed them to Granny's swinging Sabrina's hand between them. When they reached Granny's house, the door swung open and Basil ran out, flinging himself at Sabrina's legs.

"Hey Brina!" Basil shouted and Sabrina smiled and picked him up, holding him at her side instead of crushing her to her chest like she usually did.

"Hi Basil, how are you doing munchkin?" Basil made a so-so gesture making his sisters and Puck laugh. Sabrina handed Basil to Puck who exchanged a hug as well.

"Did you miss me little man?" Puck asked and Basil laughed and nodded, sitting on Puck's back in a piggy back ride. They four of them walked into Granny's house, closing the door behind them. Veronica came rushing down the stairs, almost colliding with them. Her eyes were wide as she took them in and then gave both Puck and Sabrina hugs.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon. What's brings you here?" Puck sighed and pushed Sabrina to the couch. She landed on it heavily, propping her feet up on the coffee table, groaning when she relaxed into a pillow.

"Man, car rides suck." Veronica laughed and Daphne sat down beside her sister. Puck dropped Basil onto the couch and the little boy scrambled to Sabrina's almost nonexistent lap as Puck flopped onto the couch as well. Basil moved back to Puck's lap and clung to his neck, giving him a hug as he giggled.

"So, explain why our back. I've been dying of curiosity since you called." Daphne said and Veronica gave her a strange look.

"I didn't know Sabrina called. Why didn't you say anything?" Sabrina gave Daphne a surprised looked, but Daphne only shrugged it off.

"You told me to go fight, so I went out a fought for a bit. You never said anything about telling anyone." Sabrina rolled her eyes and Puck snorted.

"Of course. Anyways, we had to come back because of a little problem we ran into."

"Actually, she ran into us, mostly you, and she's not so little anymore," Puck threw his hands up in surrender. "Not that I noticed that much." Sabrina gave him an odd look.

"Were you checking out Moth?" Daphne and Veronica's mouths dropped. Puck looked ready to puke.

"Ew! No!"

"But you just said you noticed."

"No, I said I didn't notice much."

"But you still noticed a bit."

"Only because she was taller, I swear!"

"Would you two shut up on the mushy love bickering thing right now and explain the Moth situation. Is this what you meant by your bug problem?" Daphne jumped between them. Sabrina smirked at her sister and relaxed into the cushions.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Puck laughed loudly startling the dozy Basil in his arms. Basil looked up at Puck with adoring eyes and giggled too.

"Moth decided now was a good time to kidnap Puck and hold a pregnant Sabrina hostage while she tried to seduce him." Sabrina explained, watching Basil and Puck. Puck wrinkled his nose and Basil worked to do the same, gaining a smile from Puck when he succeeded.

"Moth kidnapped you? Again?" Daphne asked bewildered and Puck nodded.

"Yeah, apparently she still thinks we're destined to be together and holds a grudge against Sabrina," Puck sneered at nothing in particular. "She was kicking her." Daphne and Veronica looked horrified and looked to Sabrina. She held up her hands and warded them off.

"I'm fine, everything's fine. The baby made sure of that." Veronica and Daphne looked dreadfully confused. Sabrina sighed and tiredly explained to them on how the baby used magic to help her. She then further explained her trip to Dr. Cartwright's office and the new news about the baby.

"So you won't carry to term?" Veronica asked after she was finished explaining. Sabrina shook her head and leaned her shoulders into the pillows. They'd been sitting in the living room, explaining everything to Veronica and Daphne for a good two hours.

"Yes, I'm carrying to term, but the baby's growing faster than a fully human baby because of Puck's magic so I won't be carrying it for nine months." Veronica finally nodded in understanding, as did Daphne. Sabrina held back the sigh of relief she wanted to sigh, but Puck still noticed. He stood up and held his hand out for her.

"Come on, you're going up to bed." Sabrina frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm still talking."

"Yeah, in between your gigantic yawns. You almost fell asleep in the car too. So come on, I'll get you into bed." Grumbling, Sabrina grabbed his hands and he heaved her up, walking in front of her, dragging her behind him. Daphne rolled her eyes at them and Veronica gave her a questioning look.

"Seriously, that kid is in for an annoying life of over protection." Veronica laughed and agreed with her daughter. Puck came back down the stairs giving them both questioning looks that they both ignored. He shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Ahahahhaha! I'm leaving you with a small chapter! I feel so devious. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review.**

**~Nevaeh**


	15. Chapters Thirty Three to Thirty Four

**Disclaimer: I don't even remember half my disclaimers! I DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM!**

** Holy Beepers. I haven't updated in so long, I actually had to reread my last chapter to catch up with my own story. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Face, meet palm. *Smack!* You can yell at me if you want, but I'll just be super glad people will still be reading my story after taking a few fricking weeks to update. And then I made 'Well, Happy Birthday Grimm' as the winner voting one-shot, and had next to no time for righting new stuff!**

** So, I realized I've come to be the owner of a story with 100 reviews! Yah! I'm extremely grateful for everyone that reviewed, even after a couple weeks of nothingness. Yellow.r0se…be proud :D**

** This first chapter, I hope, is the one you've all been waiting for. What's Sabrina going to have? Oh, the suspense!**

** Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 33~

'I Love You'

A deep groan burst through the hazy dream cloud Sabrina had been drifting in. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes, trying to remember where she was. When her dresser and bed came into focus, she remembered being taken to bed and crashing the moment she had laid eyes on her comfy bed. Looking beside her now, she spotted Puck's mop of blonde hair sticking out from beneath his pillow. Chuckling softly, Sabrina reached over and brushed a lock of the blonde hair back, revealing Puck's pixie face. He was still sound asleep, snoring slightly with his mouth wide open and drool hanging off a corner of his mouth. Not the most attractive thing women look for in a man, but Sabrina still loved it. It was a part of Puck's personality, and she thought it fit him to a tee. Just then, Puck rolled over onto his stomach, mashing the pillow into his face, cutting off his snores for a moment.

"What time is it?" He grumbled from the depths of the pillow. Sabrina twisted slightly to read the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Seven thirty-five. Why, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?" Puck snorted and lifted his head from the pillows.

"Hardy-har-har, aren't you a riot." Sabrina crinkled her nose at him, lying down beside him in the bed.

"And aren't you a kill joy." Puck shook his head sharply and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"You were tossing and turning all night. I had to stay awake in case you threw yourself off the bed." Sabrina smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Aww, my knight in a ratty green bunnyhug*." Puck smiled at her and slipped his mouth onto hers, kissing her softly. Sabrina sighed and relaxed into her pillows, closing her eyes.

Puck pulled away and watched Sabrina for a moment, listening to her breathing stutter. Her bump ballooned on every breath, making his smile grow larger. He spread himself out beside her, lying on his side, facing her. She didn't open her eyes as the bed shifted; only hummed contently, and leaned into him. He kissed her cheek as he rubbed her bulging belly, making her smile. He swooped over her stomach and lifted her borrowed shirt from him, revealing her mark less milky white belly. He pressed into her, kissing the spot above her belly button, grinning when she shivered. He presses another soft kiss to the left of her button, and trails his lips around to the other side, leaving small kisses as he goes. He rubs the bottom of the bump lovingly and smiles at his baby, then up at Sabrina who's eyes were still closed shut. Whispering a soft 'good morning' to his baby, Puck continues to leave kisses on Sabrina's tummy and nudging her sides with his nose, always pressing himself closer to her.

"I love you 'Brina." Sabrina gasped softly and ran her fingertips through his messy blonde hair, sending cold sparks down his back.

"Good to know." She said and laughed when Puck growled at her. "I love you too." Puck sighed inaudibly, sinking into Sabrina's hands. Puck frowned when Sabrina moved, causing his hand to bump from her stomach.

"Sabrina, stop squirming around." Puck complained, looking up at her now shocked face. Puck immediately jumped off her and crawled up to her, trying to figure out what had happened.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sabrina squeaked and nodded excitedly. She pointed at her stomach with one hand and pushed on it with the other.

"I-it k-k-kicked me!" Puck was shocked now, frowning at Sabrina.

"It what?" Sabrina grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. She applied pressure with both their hands and a tiny, but mighty, little kick hit their joined hands.

"A kick! That's a kick!" Sabrina yelled, and they watched as a small indent pushed on Sabrina's stomach where their baby's foot was kicking.

"With our baby, it's probably a punch." Puck said and watched Sabrina playing with their unborn baby. Not even trying to resist, Puck smiled hugely and kissed her lips again, making her look at him quizzically.

"Probably." A quirky grin lit her features and she rubbed her belly fondly. "You're going to be taking after your daddy, aren't you baby?" Puck grinned and watched Sabrina.

After a few moments, she frowned, making her nose crinkle when she did so. Puck looked at her immediately, frowning with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly, not sure what had happened.

"We haven't thought of any names for our baby." Sabrina said sadly, still frowning. Puck grinned again, and pulled her closer to him, dragging her onto his lap. She cupped her bell, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands reaching halfway up her large stomach.

"Well, why don't we start now?" Sabrina smiled timidly, and stared down at their intertwined hands.

"Because I have absolutely no ideas." Puck laughed and nipped her ear, making her shiver.

"That's why we're putting our minds together dufus." Sabrina poked his arm, and sighed.

"I always liked Damian. And Quince." Puck wrinkled his nose at her.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Sabrina looked shocked.

"Of course it's a boy. I really want a baby boy." Puck snorted and Sabrina propped her hands on her hips.

"You don't?"

"No, I want a girl. Girls tend to gravitate more towards their fathers. I'll be the favourite parent." He shot her a smirk and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at him. "And girls are more innocent and cute. She'll get away with more pranks." Sabrina stopped laughing immediately, and glared at Puck.

"No. There is no way you are teaching our kid pranks." Puck just smiled, not giving her an answer.

"I like the name Phoebe." Sabrina said, thinking of the only girl name that had ever stuck for her. Puck thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Doesn't sound right. The Trickster Princess needs a name that demands people listen to her, but still loves her and worships her." Sabrina scoffed at him.

"Well, sorry but we're having a boy, so it doesn't matter."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!

"Well, we'll just have to go and figure this out, won't we?" Puck said suddenly, scooping Sabrina up into his arms. Sabrina held in a squeal of surprise. She did _not _squeal, even if she was being carried around by Puck.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked once Puck pulled on a pair of pants and swung the door open. Puck let out his wings and flew through the house quickly, opening and closing the door quietly. He flew quietly through the camp, stopping at the medical tent.

"We're going to find out about our baby." Sabrina held her breath as Puck opened the tent flap and deposited her on her feet. Nurse Sprat sat up from one of the cots, rubbing at her eyes. When she recognized Sabrina and Puck, a warm smile spread over her features.

"Hello you two! Is there something you need?" Sprat asked tiredly, standing to greet them.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you up, but we were wondering if you could tell us something." Sprat waved them to the first curtained cot, making Sabrina sit down.

"Nonsense, I wasn't sleeping. Haven't been for a while actually. Now, what can I do for you?" Sabrina blushed lightly, and rubbed her belly.

"I was wondering if you could tell us what gender our baby is? We were trying to pick names, and came to a bit of a disagreement—"

"You want a boy?" Sabrina looked shocked as Sprat pointed out the obvious.

"How in the world did you know that?" Sprat stood up to look at Sabrina. She smiled, her eyes twinkling as she grinned at Sabrina.

"You're the type of girl that wants her baby to be strong, and able to defend himself. While a girl can do all that, a boy is obviously more powerful." Sprat turned to Puck with a smile.

"And you want a girl I assume?" Puck blushed lightly and nodded. "You seem the type that would enjoy a girl because she's another important part of your life, especially an Everafters life, and being able to take care of her is special." Sprat straightened, holding a different wand than she had before with Sabrina's ultrasounds. When she met the stares of Sabrina and Puck, she giggled and blushed slightly. "I used to give a lot of information to expectant parents before I came here. I knew exactly what they wanted to hear." Sabrina nodded almost dumbly and lifted her shirt over her large stomach. Sprat took another look over Sabrina, her brows scrunched up in thought.

"How far along are you Sabrina?" Sabrina thought for a moment, and then shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. Would you mind checking that too?" Sprat smiled and nodded, as she began waving the wand around Sabrina's stomach, counter clockwise. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, and Puck became agitated quickly.

"I'm getting bored." He whined, and got hit by Sabrina, who was watching Sprat's wand attentively. The tip began to sparkle with yellow, and Sprat shook them off, placing the wand back into the drawer. She looked at the young couple and couldn't hold back the huge smile threatening to break through.

"Congratulations Sabrina and Puck. You're having a baby girl." They were quiet for a moment, stunned. Puck was the first to speak.

"I win." Sabrina burst out laughing as she cried, happy tears over the news of her baby girl. _I'm going to have a girl! A _daughter_ all for me. And Puck, but still, she'll be mine! _Sprat left them alone, and Puck said their thanks to her, quickly ushering Sabrina back to Relda's house. Puck sat her at the kitchen table, squatting in front of her, wiping her cheeks of her tears.

"Brina? Are you all right?" Sabrina looked at Puck and smiled a small smile, but Puck burst into a huge grin, wrapping her in a hug. He let her go soon after, not wanting to hurt her.

"We're having a girl." She whispered into his ear, and Puck chuckled.

"Yes, we are."

~Chapter 34~

'Guess Who Grew Up?'

Later that day, Puck had left Sabrina to her family, whom were still gushing over the news of the baby. _My baby. My girl. My girls. _Puck thought of Sabrina holding a tiny girl that looked just like her mommy, and he felt pride for his family.

"SCREEEEEE!" a bloody scream echoed through the camp, with a deafening silence following it. Puck rushed towards the sound, his heart racing as he followed the rest of the Everafters. His search led him to the building Tinkerbell was being held in, and he heaved a sigh. He went to the door and swung it open, light pouring into the once pitch black room. Tinkerbell tried to hide her face, but the chains restricted her from doing so, making her blink rapidly trying to get used to the blinding light.

"What are you screaming about?" Puck demanded angrily. Tinkerbell seemed confused for a moment and then understanding washed over her features. A light blush lit her cheeks and she looked down at her bound feet.

"Sorry, there was a mouse that ran over my foot, and i-it scared me. My bad." She looked back at the leering fairy, and he shrugged and slammed the door again, surrounding her in darkness. She quickly looked over at the corner beside the door, which had stayed dark when Puck had opened the door.

"There had better be a good reason for you to scare me like that Peter." A deep chuckle sounded through the room, baffling Tinkerbell for a moment. That didn't sound like Peter. But she had been sure it was his hair—

"Oh there is, unless you don't want to be saved Tink?" He stepped out from the dark corner, and a snapping sounded lifted from his hands, creating a beam of light. A flash light. He brought it too his face, and Tinkerbell gasped.

This man looked like Peter Pan, but he was at least twenty years old, his face filled with laugh lines, and sanding at a towering height of at least six foot two. The hair was the same colour, and his eyes were shinning with mischief, but he was older. Much, much older.

"Peter?" Tinkerbell asked timidly. Peter nodded, mischievous grin lighting up his face.

"The one and only." He said dramatically, flaring put his arms. Tinkerbell burst into tears, startling Peter so bad, he rushed to her side, dropping the flashlight.

"What's wrong Tink? Are you all right?" Tinkerbell shook her head.

"I thought you were going to just leave me here with the Grimm's. I've been here for days, with no sign of rescue. I thought the Master had left me." Tink finished sadly, wracked with tears. Peter sighed and hugged her best he could, considering the chains around her. He fingered the heaviest chains and pulled out a wand from his pocket, zapping the chains, making them recoil and shriek quietly. Tinkerbell tested her limbs, stretching them out the best she could. Her arm hurt where Puck had stabbed her, and her legs and butt were numb, but she was alive. Peter hugged her again, but she winced and shied away from him.

"What happened?" Peter asked, noticing her injuries for the first time. Tink glared at him and showed the stab marks.

"This is what happens when you're sworn to secrecy Peter. People torture you." Peter looked sick, and Tink pulled back her arms quickly.

"Could we leave now?" Peter looked at her, seeming to be shocked.

"Seriously? You want to leave? You haven't even asked me why I came back, or why I've grown up. We're inside Charming's fort, for crying out loud! We could sabotage everything!"

"There's a reason you grew up? What, did Wendy finally crack?" Tinkerbell joked, and Peter screwed up his face.

"No," he whispered. "I grew up for you." Tinkerbell turned to look at him, squinting in the dark.

"Excuse me?"Tinkerbell asked incredulously. Peter seemed exasperated by the whole conversation.

"I grew up for my best friend, because she needed my help." Peter said and turned to the door, looking out. Tinkerbell followed willingly, not sure what to say to the grown Peter.

"But why?" Huh. Apparently she _did _know what to say to him. Peter turned back to her with a strange smile.

"I take care of my family Tink. You know that." Tinkerbell just nodded, still frowning slightly.

"But you never grew up before. And you saved me plenty times before now." Peter stopped and closed the door, sighing heavily. He spun around, the flashlight gleaming from Tinkerbell's hands to his face.

"Fine, you win. You want to know why? Okay, I'll tell you." He pushed her against the wall next to the door, trapping her biceps with his hands and leaning into her. "I love you." And the Peter kissed her. Tink had no idea how it had happened, or why. Peter, the boy she'd known her entire life, the immature, gross, greedy little boy she'd spent so much time with was now grown, handsome and _kissing_ her. She wasn't sure how to react, but she kissed him back tentatively, unsure of what he may do. The response was not was she'd expected. Peter groaned into her mouth, causing shivers to run down her spine, and he dug his hands into her arms, kissing her harder now than before. She pulled her fingers through his hair as she traced her tongue across his lower lips, causing him to gasp. She took advantage of the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, exploring on her own, egged on my Peter's moaning. When she felt his hand trail down her side she pulled away from him, stopping the kiss immediately. They were both breathing heavily staring at one another. Tink took a deep breath of air, not looking him in the eye as she spoke.

"We need to leave, before we're caught." She untangled herself and gathered her pouch from the far table where it had been searched by Puss in Boots. She went back to the door and, ignoring Peter's staring, reached for the door, only to have it swing open in front of her. Both her and Peter froze, staring into deep emerald green eyes.

Puck's look of astonishment soon turned to fury and Tink took a step backwards, hitting Peter's chest with her back.

"Fudge." She whispered, and Puck nodded.

"You could say that." Peter said, drawing Puck's attention to himself. Puck looked up at Peter, obviously not recognizing him.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Puck threatened, drawing his sword and pushing both Peter and Tink back into the room. Peter grinned and puffed out his chest proudly.

"Why, I'm Peter Pan." Puck's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. His grip on his sword slackened and Peter took this opportunity to grab Tink and burst out of the building, leaving Camp Charming behind. Puck watched them go, thinking about following, but stayed put, seeing them already long gone.

"Fudge." He whispered and drew out his wings, flying as fast as he could to Relda's house.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Well, I hope you're satisfied with that, because I know I am. Writing takes the rest of the pressure from school of my brain. So please review or just read it and keep your comments to yourself. Doesn't matter to me. It just makes me feel good, and you too, knowing you made someone's day.**

**~ Nevaeh**


	16. Chapters Thirty Five to Thirty Six

**Disclaimer: Puck: oh, you all look so funny, sitting there, reading this story. Unsuspecting…**

**Me: Puck! Shut up, you'll give the plot away!**

**Puck: You can't control me, you don't own the Sisters Grimm!**

**Me: *grumbling* Yeah, well you can just… then we'll see who owns who… and the package it came in…and your little dog Toto too… *still grumbling as I walk away***

** Hi! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and read. I don't mean to sound rude, but reading your reviews, I have to giggle because you all comment on Peter and Tink. Mwahaha, its fun to know more than you!**

** Umm, I don't know if I've ever said this but, I tend to swear sometimes, and I'm sorry if it offends you!**

** Also, I've had a few people give me name ideas, and I had one very important fan give me a whole list (yellow.r0se, I thank you!). But if you come up with a name that you really like, PM or review it for me, because any ideas could be used! Just remember…it's a girl. :D **

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 35~

'Adventure without Me'

Sabrina had been sitting in Granny's living room for half an hour already, and everyone had finished gushing over her and the baby. She sat on the couch now, trailing her fingers over her stomach, smiling to herself. They were having a girl. A little girl that would look like her and Puck, and live with them, and call her mommy, and love her. To say she was excited wouldn't even cover it. She was ecstatic. Everything was right in Sabrina's world at the moment, and nothing could bother her. Just then, Puck decided to crash into the room, breathing hard, his wings quivering slightly. Sabrina looked up at him alarmed as he tried to gasp out something.

"Tink- Tinkerbell and-and Peter-Pan just-escaped." Silence rang through the house while everyone digested what Puck had said. Sabrina was the first to speak up.

"Well there goes my good mood." Sabrina grumbled and Puck shot her a look of understanding, which Sabrina was not at all used to. Daphne ran to Puck and slammed the door open behind him, making him stumble back slightly. She was scanning the sky, probably hoping to catch Peter and Tinkerbell. Puck grabbed her sleeve and tugged her back.

"They're long gone Marshmallow. You won't be able to see them." Daphne sighed and closed the door softly, looking Puck over and then looking at the rest of her family. They were obviously unsure as what to do, and watched as Daphne started pacing back and forth.

"So, we're just going to let them leave? Tinkerbell knows where we are, and Pan too obviously. They'll tell the Master and we'll be ambushed!" Daphne flung her hands in the air, causing a wand shoved in her sleeve to go flying across the room. Jake picked it up and examined it, frowning.

"Isn't this one of my wands?" Daphne snatched it back quickly, shoving it back into one of her pockets.

"You must be mistaken." She mumbled and backed off, still pacing. Granny looked thoughtful now too, looking out the window, up at the sky. Mr. Canis placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"What are you thinking Relda?" Granny looked at her family and sighed.

"Well, I'm thinking it's too bad that Sabrina can't go and knock the tar out of the Scarlet Hand." Veronica grinned smugly, pride for her daughter growing in her chest. Sabrina on the other hand, looked absolutely outraged.

"What do you mean I can't go? I'm not some feeble, pregnant woman!" Puck snorted and Sabrina glared at him. "Well I'm not!"

"No, but you are a pregnant woman; _my_ pregnant woman to be exact. Besides, you've sworn off fighting until the baby comes, remember?" Puck said a smug grin on his face. Sabrina glared hard, and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff. Daphne giggled and patted Sabrina's head softly.

"Don't worry 'Brina, we'll bring you back a souvenir." Sabrina huffed louder and sank into the cushion.

"It had better damn well be that Pan kids head then." Daphne giggled nervously, while Puck laughed his head off. He swooped in and landed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, laughing as he headed upstairs to grab supplies for the trip. Henry scowled at his back the entire way up, and continued even when he couldn't see him any longer.

John cleared his throat, catching both Granny Relda and Sabrina's attention.

"Since Sabrina can't go on this little adventure, would you mind terribly if I went in her place?" Sabrina looked kind of surprised, but Granny looked delighted.

"Why of course _liebling. _Now why didn't I think of that? I'm sure Daphne and Puck wouldn't mind keeping the numbers the same, having you along will work wonderfully." Daphne nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with her grandmother. Daphne grabbed her cousin's hand, dragging him to the stairs, talking animatedly about how much fun it would be with him coming.

"Come on, I'll help you pack. Oh, this is so exciting!" Daphne squealed as she ran up the stairs, dragging John behind her. John looked back at Sabrina, looking quite helpless. Sabrina giggled softly, waving to him.

"Oh, he is going to regret that for a while." Sabrina chuckled as she heaved herself off the couch. Jake quickly took her place, while Veronica grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sabrina pouted and looked longingly up the stairs.

"Going up to my room to help Puck pack." Veronica gave her the stink eye, making Sabrina huff again.

"I'm sure Puck can pack himself. He'll do fine; he's a big boy now."

"Cheers to that!" Jake yelled, grinning ear to ear. Henry chuckled, plopping himself on the couch beside his brother. Veronica smiled, but Sabrina laughed loudly.

"But really mom, he can't do anything himself. Have you seen him try to make a sandwich?" Veronica cringed along with the rest of the adults, including Granny, whose food sometimes resembled monkeys.

"Yes, I am all too aware of how Puck is in the kitchen." Veronica said, clearly remembering a certain explosion of purple and brown horseradish mayonnaise and jam sandwiches.

"Well his packing ability? It's about the same level of monstrosity." Veronica sighed and finally let go of Sabrina's arm. Sabrina flitted to the stairs and started up them.

"Hold onto the rail! We don't need you falling down now." Sabrina sighed and grasped the hand rail.

"Again, I'm not feeble."

"Maybe not, but I don't want my granddaughter getting hurt by her clumsy mother." Sabrina turned and stuck out her tongue at her mother before disappearing up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room, where Puck was just throwing his bag onto the bed, and continuing to chuck random pieces of clothing at it. Sighing, Sabrina started to fold some and place others beside the bag. Finally the flying clothes ceased and Puck appeared beside her.

"Whatcha doing?" Sabrina didn't look up at him as she answered.

"Sorting for you. You do know you don't need to pack your entire closet space right?" Sabrina looked up at him now, to find him wrinkling his nose at her. She did the same and turned back to the task at hand. Puck grabbed the things she didn't put in the bag back into the closet, of course, just throwing them haphazardly every which way. Sabrina shifted on her feet, growing uncomfortable, standing for so long. Puck noticed and grabbed her hips roughly, lifting her up with his arms, and depositing her on the bed.

"If your feet hurt, then sit down Grimm." Sabrina stuck out her tongue, but relaxed into the pillows behind her, reclining to watch Puck finish packing. When he put the last he needed into the bag, he struggled with the zipper. Sighing, Sabrina forced herself up, swatted his hands away, and closed the zipper with ease. Puck stared at the bag for a moment before turning to glare at Sabrina.

"How'd you do that?"

"I'm a woman. We have special powers." Puck shook his head at her and moved his bag to the ground.

"I knew it. Women are really witches in disguise. They disguise themselves as beautiful creatures, lure us men in, and attack their brains with good manners and make them become their slaves." Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, and grabbed his neck, pulling him down towards her. Puck stopped himself over top of her, careful not to rest his entire body weight on her.

"I'm not sure whether to take offense to the witch thing, or grab the compliment about the beautiful creature thing." Puck stopped to think for a moment before nodding to himself.

"I'd go with the beautiful creature thing; it sounds better on my part." Sabrina laughed and pecked her lips with his. Puck retaliated with a crushing kiss, dragging it out until Sabrina started to squirm. He released her mouth, but swooped down to her neck, leaving kisses up and down her long neck, and across her collarbone.

"Puck," Sabrina groaned and Puck pressed into her slightly, making her giggle. He chuckled into her ear as his lips passed it by.

"How I manage to make you groan one second and then giggle the next is still beyond me."

"Just shut up and kiss me dork." Sabrina whined and pulled Puck to her again, kissing him softly.

Puck pulled away a moment later, just looking at Sabrina. Finally he sighed into her face, shifted over her silently, leaning on his other arm.

"I don't know what you want Grimm, but the sucking up part of your feeble attempt to get something from me is getting boring." Sabrina glared at him and fiddled with his shirt collar.

"I'm not sucking up."

"Yes you defiantly are."

"No, I am not." Puck watched Sabrina for a few unmoving minutes, causing Sabrina to squirm under his stare. His eyes widened and then thinned into slits.

"You're not coming with us Grimm." Sabrina groaned and rolled out from underneath him. Puck sat up slowly, watching as Sabrina fell onto her back against the cushy pillows on their bed.

"Why not? I'm perfectly capable of fighting when I'm in this condition. I fought a freaking dragon not too long ago!"

"You fought that dragon the day after we found out about the baby. Besides, you weren't as big as a cow when you went all Grimm on that dragon's ass." Sabrina glared at Puck for the cow comment, but shrugged it off. It wasn't the worst thing he'd ever said to her.

"But I can do it. Everyone knows I can, but no one will let me go with you!" Sabrina said angrily, getting frustrated with the whole deal. Puck groaned and grabbed his bag, dragging it to the door. An angry Sabrina was enough. An angry, pregnant, PMS-ing Sabrina? No thanks.

"Well you're not, so get over it. We'll be back so soon, you won't even notice!" Puck said cheerily, trying to get Sabrina to look at him. She turned her head and glared at him. Puck ignored her, swooped in to kiss her, squeezed her in a hug, and flew out the room before the pillow even hit the door.

At the bottom of the staircase, Daphne and John were waiting for him on the couches, passing a ball back and forth, bored. When Puck reached them, Daphne sat up, looking at him in surprise. John continued to throw the ball, efficiently hitting her in the middle of her forehead.

"Ouch!" She complained, but John just smiled and shrugged his bag over his shoulder. She turned back to Puck, looking up the stairs warily. "Everything okay?" Puck shrugged, unsure what to tell the younger Grimm.

"She throwing stuff, so if you haven't already said bye, good luck." Puck slung his own bag over his shoulder. Daphne climbed the first step and then the second before stopping and just yelling up the stairs.

"Sabrina! We're leaving now, so stop being a butt and come say good bye!" The door creaked open and Sabrina bounced down the stairs lightly, surprisingly quite agile. Daphne smiled and gave her sister a crooked hug, moving around the baby. John gave Sabrina a quick smile and went out the door to wait for them. Daphne gave Sabrina a small peck on the cheek, and fled, leaving Puck with Sabrina again. Sabrina's happy smile melted away into a fierce glower, and Puck pouted at her.

"Hey, it's not my fault you know, the old—

"It is your fault! If I wasn't freaking pregnant with your kid, I could be going with you and Daphne right now!" Sabrina yelled at him, and Puck could hear Henry in the next room holler in agreement.

"Go away Henry. Sabrina, you're not going, so stop pouting." Puck said seriously, knocking the frown off of Sabrina's face. She huffed and leaned against the wall, looking like a dejected puppy. Puck sighed and stepped closer to her, hesitating slightly. Sabrina looked up at him and Puck was shocked to see tears glistening in her eyes. _Well shit. _He wasn't good with a crying Sabrina; he wasn't used to it. He grabbed her arms, bringing her to his chest and held onto her tightly, waiting for her to relax. When she did, she brought her arms up and around his neck, hugging him back.

"Don't get hurt." She mumbled into his shoulder. Puck chuckled at her, kissing the top of her head.

"Careful Grimm. You're embarrassing little crush on me is showing. Wouldn't want anyone to know you care for the Trickster King." Sabrina looked up at him, smiling.

"You haven't called yourself that for a while." Puck shrugged indifferently.

"Figured I'd have to stop sooner or later and let the Trickster Princess have her moment in the sun." Sabrina looked worried for a moment, and they both heard Henry yell at them again.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting my granddaughter become a prankster. Let alone a trickster princess." Puck rolled his eyes at the doorway, and hugged Sabrina tighter to his side. Sabrina giggled quietly and kissed his softly, keeping her arms around his waist.

Daphne stomped up the porch, standing right beside the two as they kissed softly. She watched them for a moment, remembering when the two of them wouldn't even be able to touch each other without Daphne giggling at them. Now she was standing, practically mashed between them, and they couldn't care less. She loved it.

"Not to rain on your parade, but we kind of need to get going if we hope to actually catch up with Tink and Pan." Puck pulled away from Sabrina slightly, lifted his hand up to Daphne and effectively flipped her off.

"Hey, I'm still a minor. And I take that offensively."

"Then go away and maybe you won't see it." Sabrina punched his arm, and leaned onto the door frame.

"All right, I'll let you go. But please, both of you be safe." Sabrina asked, almost pleaded as she looked both of them in the eyes. Daphne smiled and gave her sister one last hug and ran back down to John who was beginning to get impatient. Puck grinned at Sabrina and pecked her once more before springing out his wings and flying over to Daphne and John, grabbing Daphne's hand and the back of John's shirt, and disappearing.

~Chapter 36~

'If You Only Knew'

I sat there, staring at the wall in front of me. It was blank, completely white, with no marks or smudges anywhere. A white wall was boring at first glance, but at the moment, it was the only thing I could look at in the room. The picture frames on the wall adjacent to this one were filled with colours and shapes, and the wall opposite from that had a thick blanket draped across it. The carpet underneath the bed was a dark mixture of purples and blues, but I couldn't look down at it. If I looked down, I'd have to look at my bed. And if I looked at my bed, I'd see my best friend laying there. And then, if I saw my best friend there, I'd remember that I'd lied and deceived her.

I pushed my hands through my bronze hair, stressing my eyebrows back as well. I heaved a sigh and reached over for my clothes, pulling my jeans on silently. My business here was done, and I needed to get back to the Master before Tink woke up. I stood up too quickly and hit my head on one of the hanging bird mobiles. Not for the first time in my existence, I cursed at growing up. It was stupid. I had been forced into doing it by the Master.

_"Peter,"_

_ "Yes Master?" I asked obediently._

_ "I have a favour to ask of you my boy." The voice asked me, staying in his seat in the shadows, not letting me see his face. We'd all seen him before, but he was always more sensitive just before and after finding a new host body._

_ "Ask Master." _

_ "I need you to find Tinkerbell." I frowned, and nodded._

_ "But isn't she in Charming's Camp? I thought you said we were going to leave her?" I could see the Master's silhouette nod._

_ "We are, but you should know by now that I can't be leaving anyone around that could tell the Everafters anything. Tinkerbell is no longer any use to us, but she cannot be left with our secrets."_

_ "What do you want me to do?" I asked hesitantly, not so sure about myself any more._

_ "I need you to take a big step my boy. I need you to grow up." To say I was shocked wouldn't come close to how I felt when he said that._

_ "You want me to- but, why?" I asked, almost pleading._

_ "Do you really think Tinkerbell will still trust you? You left her, and she feels deserted. You need to grow up and make up an amazing story for her that will gain her trust. The only way for her to believe you is if she sees you grown up Peter."_

_ I was silent for quite a while, digesting all of this information. My Master needed me for this job, and I had given my word that I would follow him no matter what. If my Master needed something, I would damn well give it to him. I sighed in resignation. _

_ "All right." I said and focused, thinking over the years I'd passed by, feeling what I should have felt hundreds of years ago. I could feel myself growing taller, and my hands and feet growing larger. All of the muscles in my arms and legs thickened and protruded, becoming more defined to fit my body type. I forced my ears to stay in a point, and my hair to stay has short as I already had it. Once I'd finished, I opened my eyes, peeking down at myself. I gasped when I saw myself. My t-shirt I had been wearing was ripped down the middle, causing my stomach and chest to show. The sweats I had been wearing were now too tight, and I tried shifting them down slightly, making more room for my legs to move. I looked up and my Master was now standing in the light, smiling his new smile at my progress._

_ "Very nice. You'll make an excellent soldier Peter. Just wonderful." I allowed the Master to look me over, still trying to get used to the new feel of my body. Is this what he feels like every time he changes a host body? This disoriented? If so, I felt bad for him. _

_ "Now go and change into some new clothing. After, I'd like you to leave as soon as possible and bring Tinkerbell back home. Temporarily of course. When you get back, I'll give you your next assignment." I nodded and left the tent, feeling dizzy in my new body._

I heaved a sigh and grabbed my sweater, pulling it over my broad shoulders and hefting the bag I'd brought over my shoulders too, slipping on my shoes, grabbing Tink's wand from her pouch and left, pointedly looking away from the bed as he did so, ignoring the ruffled fairy in his bed, sleeping contently.

"I'm so sorry Tink. But my life is with Mirror. And you can no longer be a part of it." He whispered as he shut the door with a soft snick.

On the other side of the door from Peter, Tinkerbell shifted in her sleep flipping over onto her side, her arm swinging over to Peter's side. She felt around aimlessly, and sat up when she couldn't find him. Blearily, she looked around the room, noticing his clothes were gone along with his shoes.

"Peter?" A shadow crossed across the light coming from underneath the door. Tinkerbell got up from the bed, slipping on her shorts and a sweater she saw laying on a chair beside her.

"Peter? You there?" She opened the door quietly, peeking out from the crack. When she saw who was outside the door she gasped, turning a sickly white, and trying to push the door closed quickly. 

"No, please, I didn't do anything wrong." She pleaded when a black hand shot out and caught the door, stepping into the door. The hand brought itself down onto her head, sending a blue hue down the small fairy's body. Tinkerbell froze, literally, as the frost bite turned black in the blue's wake. Soon her entire body was black with frostbite, and she was sucked into the portal the person was giving off, sending her into complete blackness, immobilized and unable to move or scream.

"The Master no longer has need for you fairy. You are being banished to the Snow Queen's lair until further notice." With that, Tinkerbell blacked out, beginning to shiver.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Well holy crap, huh? Yeah, I was surprised with myself when I was writing it, because believe it or not, I have no idea what's coming next until I write it. I'm on this epic ride with the rest of you! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I hope you'll do so again. Again, sorry for updating so late, but I have a life outside fan fiction (yeah right, huh? ;)) **

**~Nevaeh**


	17. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Disclaimer: Gosh, I don't own the Sister Grimm, all right? Happy now?**

** Hi! Hopefully there are actually people that read this A/N, because I'm writing for your purpose! So, I'm slowly becoming depressed with the amount of people I hear from. And I know you're out there, I can check how many hits my story gets. The difference from my reviews? Around 30. :*( But I thank the people that continue to talk to me. It makes my day, and I'm glad you still enjoy my story. **

** Thanks for the names! I've decided on the name for the upcoming Grimm, which you will be meeting soon *wink wink* Thanks to yellow.r0se and (and a not logged in person) Musicluver322! I've used your names you've given me and I thank you!**

** There is also a new poll up on my page, so please check it out!**

***Sorry, I'm going to be swearing in this chapter!***

** Now, enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 37~

'Now Why Was That So Easy?'

"Are we there yet?" John asked, grinning up at Puck, who still had a firm grasp on the back of his shirt. Puck grunted and glared down at John.

"I'm not so sure you want to be doing that when I'm the only thing keeping you from dying a horrible death."

"Would both of you shut up!" Daphne yelled exasperated. "We're getting closer." She held the small ball of magic closer to Puck's face, almost shoving it up his nose in the process. Puck batted it away with his shoulder, both of his hands being occupied at the moment.

"Watch where you're poking that thing Marshmallow. Sabrina won't be too impressed to figure out I've got stuff shoved up my nose again." Daphne giggled and held the ball closer to her.

"Right, cause she just got you to stop doing that last year." John retorted, aiming Daphne snort with laughter. Puck grumbled and dipped the arm holding John down, causing him to hit his foot on a passing tree. Swearing, John grasped his foot, glaring up at Puck. Puck looked all too happy with his self, but neither boy commented on the other, deciding on an unspoken truce.

"We closer now Marshmallow?" Daphne nodded excitedly and pointed to their left, and Puck followed her directions until they were on the right track again.

"I've been wondering why do you call Daphne Marshmallow?" John asked curiously, looking up at Puck, hoping to diminish the silence. Puck chuckled and nudged Daphne, who looked grumpy with the new choice of conversation.

"Cause when I met her she was as puffy as a marshmallow!" He laughed loudly, getting John to laugh as well.

"I ate a lot when I was little, okay?" John laughed more.

"You mean you ate _more _than you do already?" Puck laughed with John, but eventually, Daphne kicked John and pinched Puck.

"Okay, shut up." And they did for a while, until John looked at Daphne and smiled.

"Are we there yet?"

"For the love of all that's holy, kid, if you say that once more, I'm going to—

"Over there!" Daphne exclaimed excitedly, pointing madly at a bushel of trees. Puck swerved over to them and they all noticed a small cabin, with a quaint feel to it.

They landed softly, barely making a sound when they took a step closer to the cabin. Smoke was billowing out of the chimney, and flower pots were arranged on the porch. A sweet smell was wafting through the air and Daphne and Puck simultaneously took a deep whiff of it.

"Way to go Marshmallow. You found Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus' house. Maybe Hansel and Gretel will come along and she'll eat them first." Puck said sarcastically. Daphne glared at him and stuck out her tongue.

"One, Dr. P is in Ferryport Landing, two, Hansel and Gretel are in Charming's camp at the moment, and three this is a huge disguise! Can't you see the magic on the outer rims of the house?" John and Puck looked closer and they did indeed find a small seam, revealing a dark gray colour.

"Good eye Daphne." John commented, sounding surprised. "I didn't even see that."

"Well I should hoe not. I've been a detective much longer than you." Daphne said smugly. Puck grinned at the two and stepped closer to the house.

"So how do you think we should go about this? Run in and snatch them up, or go through the window? Or maybe—" Puck was cut off by the door creaking open and a blur running out, right towards them. Daphne and John stepped back, but Puck reached over and snatched the person by the arm, swinging them around into a headlock. The person was surprised, so they didn't put up enough of a fight when Daphne swung a wand at his head, knocking him out effectively. Puck looked at the guy in his arms and grinned up at John and Daphne.

"Or we could just let him run into our arms." Daphne took a better look at him now, noticing that he did look familiar.

"Is that actually Peter Pan? When did he grow up?"

"I already told you. He was like this when I saw him and Tinkerbell escape. Big, beefy, and greasy." John chuckled as he helped hoist Peter over his and Puck's shoulder. Daphne watched and followed them behind a cluster of trees, watching Peter.

"He's not that bad you know. Kinda cute." Puck gave her a look, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Be glad I like you and won't tell my brother that." Daphne blushed red, and shooed the boys off of Peter, drawing a wand and began waving it over his head, chanting lowly.

"How long is this going to take? I'm getting tired." Puck said, shifting his feet. Daphne gave him a dirty look, but continued without saying anything.

"You just want to get back to Sabrina, you big wuss." Puck shot John a look, and kicked at the dirt underneath his feet.

"Well she is pregnant, and I don't like leaving her for too long," he said looking at the ground. John snorted and slid down the tree trunk, landing on his bottom.

"Whipped." Puck swung his gaze over to John, burning a hole into his head. John just smiled, and ignored the seething fairy.

"Seriously though, how much longer—" Daphne suddenly launched herself at Puck, pushing him into the tree John was leaning against.

"The hell Marshmallow?"

"Shush!" Daphne placed her hand over Puck's mouth and pointed towards the door of the not-real cabin.

Looking over t the porch, Puck saw a scary looking woman, who was as pale as snow, even more white than Snow White. Her arms were covered in a thick wool sweater, and her legs cased in jeans with black mukluks covering her feet and most of her calves. Her long hair was a bright white blonde, and was pulled back into a severe ponytail. All in all, not a very nice looking woman. Her eyebrows were arched permanently, and her ice blue eyes scanned the tress, she seemed to be searching for something.

"Peter?" was all she said, her voice sending chills down everyone's spines. Peter groaned underneath their feet, and everyone froze, and stared at his moving figure. John sent a glare at Daphne.

"I thought you were supposed to keep him unconscious." Daphne sneered at her cousin and gestured at the creepy lady on the porch not ten feet away from them.

"Well the spell took some time, and your whining wasn't helping."

"Me? That was lover boy over here, gripping about Sabrina."

"Shut up, you were getting bored too."

"Who's there?" Everyone froze again and they all peeked over the bush they were behind, watching as the woman stepped closer to them. "Peter? I swear boy, if that's not you," She trailed off suggestively, getting closer still. Puck squeezed his eyes shut, wrinkling up his nose.

"Shit. What are we going to do?" Daphne's mouth was gaping open and closed, trying to think of a plan quickly. But it was John that stood up, and moved out from behind the bushes, revealing himself to the woman.

"John what are you doing?" Daphne whisper yelled, but John pretended not to hear her.

"John?" The woman asked, obviously surprised. "What in the world are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the Grimm's camp." John smiled at the woman and pulled back a low branch that was mostly covering Puck and Daphne.

"Change of plans." The woman looked down and grinned slyly, spotting Daphne, Puck, and Peter.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, now is there?" She looked at John and gestured to them. "Grab them and wake up Peter. We've got to get back to the Master."

"Excuse me?" Daphne popped up, propping her hands on her hips, scowling harshly at John and the woman. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Usually I'd tell you to watch your language, but I think for now, I'll let this one slid." Puck looked John in the eye, his own eyes turning a deep brown. "Now what the fuck is going on?"

"I've been scamming you Trickster King. How do you think the Master knew where to find you? Or when you were gone, were Peter and Tinkerbell able to capture Sabrina? And how else do you think he knew that Sabrina was pregnant." Puck was fuming now, his entire frame stiff. John looked at Daphne and grinned.

"Why else would I offer to come with you two to help 'capture' Peter Pan? Sabrina's pregnant with an Everafter child, uncared for at the moment, and about to give birth at any hour. In fact," John grinned evilly at Daphne again, not even paying attention to Puck anymore, "she's probably in labour now. But you won't know, or ever find out, because you'll be dead."

Daphne's jaw was slack and her eyes huge, and pooling with tears. John looked back at Peter who was finally rousing himself and took a good look around.

"Finally, you weren't even hit that hard. Now get up and help us—oof!" John was slammed into the tree trunk beside him. Puck was pinning him against the tree, with his arms wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping his arms to his sides and his legs pinned underneath his knees.

"Listen here you little shit. I don't care what you do to me, or if you're going to fricking kill me. But if you're going to be keeping me here, while my baby girl is born, you're obviously cruising for a bruising. Or a few broken bones." Puck started to tighten his hold on John's neck, until he was pushed over by Peter, who had finally stood up.

"Puck!" Daphne yelped and flung out a wand, and begun swinging it at Peter when the woman stopped her with a burst of ice crystals that came shooting out of her hands. Daphne fell to the ground beside John, shivering and groping for a ring on her fingers. Pete and Puck began wrestling on the ground, while John choked and the woman watched. Finally, Daphne warmed herself up with a fire ring, John finally caught his breath, and Peter pinned Puck to the ground.

"Now Puck, what's this all about? Your girlfriend's knocked up and you didn't tell me? Shame, you're how old and can't remember protection. Now come on Goodfellow." Puck growled at him and punched him in the face. They rolled over again, with Puck pinning Peter with his knees again, punching wherever he could. John stood up, watching the men fight, not sure how to help. Daphne wasn't as hesitant. She jumped into the pile, landing on Peter's back and bit and clawed at him until Puck could get a good enough angle to punch him. John was completely stunned, staring opened mouthed at his cousins and Pan tussling on the ground.

"Oh bloody hell, we haven't gotten all day." The woman said sternly and yanked on Puck's collar, sending him sprawling into a tree and effectively knocking him out. Daphne gasped and stood up to run for him, turning her back on Peter in the process. Peter stood and hit her over the head, making her drop. Everyone breathed heavily, and then looked at one another.

"Is Tink?" Peter asked first, breaking the silence. The woman nodded looking up from the fallen bodies of the Grimm family.

"She has been abandoned in the wastelands. Her body resides in my kingdom." Peter frowned and stuttered.

"I thought I told you not to kill her!" The woman only nodded and waved her hand at him.

"She is not dead. But also not living. It is how my magic works."

"That's some cruel magic." Peter grumbled.

"I am the Snow Queen. My heart is made of ice and snow. Get used to it."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Peter asked, looking down at Daphne's body and kicking Puck's shoulder.

"We need to take them to the Master's place. Sabrina should be having her baby soon, and they won't be there to be with her. It'll drive them crazy."

"You gave her the potion then?" The Snow Queen asked, looking at John in surprise. John scowled at her.

"Of course I did. You didn't think I could do it, did you?" The Snow Queen smirked but didn't say anything to him.

"Well congratulations then Mr. Prospero, it seems I underestimated you."

The three of them were unsure what to do, until Peter moved to Puck's body and hoisted it over his shoulders, and looked from John to Daphne.

"Let's go kiddo. We've got some explaining to do." John sighed and grabbed Daphne, pulling her into his arms. The Snow Queen smirked at them both and left without another word being said. Peter looked at John and smiled lazily, not putting anything behind it.

"So, just us two lying, cheating bastards, huh?" John nodded in agreement, and stood beside the man, and was instantly sent off in a tizzy of magic, landing them in the center of the Master's home.

"God, Daphne is not going to be impressed when she wakes up." John mumbled, and Peter shot him a look.

"Why do you care?"

"She fights just as hard as any Grimm woman."

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**So, I thought I would be mean and stop writing, so you're only getting the one chapter… but you still love me, right? Yeah I didn't think so. **

** Again, check out the poll on my page! **

**~Nevaeh**


	18. Chapters Thirty Eight to Forty

**Disclaimer: Hmm, nope, last I checked, I still don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

** Thanks for everyone that reviewed and voted on my poll. The poll is asking for another topic on a short story or a topic for 'Shorts'. Greatly appreciated if you did that.**

** Sorry for taking so long, but the only way to write a good story is to take your time. Of course, taking almost an entire month might be pushing it but…**

** Thanks for reading and reviewing, it helps to read your feedback!**

** If I say anything else, I'll probably give something away so…**

** Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 38~

'Of Course, _Now _She Comes'

"Sabrina, could you come give me a hand with this?" Veronica called up the stairs. Groaning, Sabrina rolled her round self out of bed, and stumbled out the door. She thundered down the stairs, catching the wall and swung herself into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Sabrina asked, and Veronica smiled over at her.

"I need help with supper. Would you mind taking over the spaghetti while I do the chicken?" Sabrina nodded and grabbed the spoon from her mom, moving in front of the stove. She bumped the pot with her belly, startling the water inside and sloshing over the side.

"Damn it! Stupid belly." Sabrina grumbled as she steadied the pot and held onto the counter. A sharp kick hit her right in the middle of her stomach and she held onto the counter until it passed. Veronica watched her eldest daughter as she held her stomach, obviously trying to ease pain.

"Sabrina, sweetheart, are you all right?" Veronica asked worriedly, ignoring the sizzling chicken in the pan next to her.

"Yeah, she's just kicking harder than usual. No big deal." Veronica frowned and moved over to rub her daughter's bulging stomach. A sharp kick hit her hand on the top of her stomach, close to her rib cage. Veronica looked at Sabrina in alarm.

"Sabrina, sweetie, have you been having heartburn lately?" Sabrina frowned and nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's not that bad though." Sabrina said quickly, not wanting her mother to overreact. Veronica didn't stop frowning though as she turned off the stove and hustled Sabrina into the living room.

"You're going to be staying on this couch from now until you have the baby Sabrina. You're getting too close to your date to be moving around and helping around the house. Stay put." Veronica urged pushing on her shoulder, making her stay pushed into the cushions.

Sabrina sighed as Veronica rushed from the room, leaving Sabrina alone. She looked around the room, trying to find something that would catch her attention. She couldn't seem to focus on one thing for too long and soon became extremely bored.

"Mom?" Sabrina called up the stairs and Veronica, Henry and Jake came stomping down the stairs running to her immediately.

"What's wrong honey? Are you okay? Is the baby kicking again?" Sabrina was stunned for a minute and then pulled her mother onto the couch with her.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm completely fine, and of course the baby's kicking, and quite hard might I add. Now, tell me what is going on?" Veronica smiled and rubbed Sabrina's belly, feeling the kick close to her ribcage. She frowned and pulled her hand away, looking at Sabrina in surprise.

"She is kicking hard. Does it hurt at all?" Sabrina shook her head and then thought better of it and nodded slightly.

"Yes, but she's been doing that for a few weeks already. I've gotten used to it. Puck just said she's probably kicking so hard because she's a Grimm woman." Sabrina rolled her eyes and Veronica smiled, while Henry and Jake shuddered, already thinking about how loud _this_ Grimm woman was going to be screaming when she was born.

"Alright 'Brina. I've got this wand to check on you and the baby." Jake said, lifting a long black wand for Sabrina to see. Sabrina's eyes widened immediately, and she nodded for her uncle to proceed. She lifted her baggy shirt over her belly, exposing it for the tingly feeling of magic radiating from the wand. Uncle Jake frowned and looked at Veronica and Henry, giving them a curt nod. Henry frowned and bolted up the stairs coming down shortly holding the clothes Sabrina had picked out for her baby's birth. Sabrina's mouth fell open, but she didn't say anything as Veronica and Jake helped her stand up.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asked timidly, actually unsure for the first time in years. Veronica slipped on her shoes and helped Sabrina into hers and the four of them walked out the door and began walking through the camp.

"We need to take you to Nurse Sprat. You could be going into labour any moment." Sabrina was completely silent, unsure as to how to respond to that.

"I should be okay until Puck and Daphne come back though, right?" Veronica nodded for her daughter, but she really had no idea what was going to happen. Sabrina seemed to realize this too, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Finally, they reached the medical tent and Sprat came swishing out of the tent flaps. She propped her fists on her hips and watched the family reach her.

"Sabrina Grimm, I do believe you are the only person in this entire camp that has been in my tent more than three times." Sabrina chuckled as Sprat took over for Henry and helped Veronica take Sabrina over to a cot.

"Probably, but Puck must be running a close second with the amount of times I've got him in here for some type of injury." Sprat and Veronica laughed along with the pregnant girl, as they allowed her some privacy to change.

"Hey mom? Could you maybe contact Daphne sometime?" Veronica peeked around the curtain and smiled at Sabrina.

"Of course sweetie. She has her phone on her so we should be able to—"

"Daphne has a phone? Since when?" Sabrina yelled in outrage. She wasn't even allowed a phone. At least Veronica had the decency to look ashamed.

It was for this type of moment. She only got it a couple months ago." Sabrina simmered down a bit, nodding. Veronica left to call Daphne, while Sprat came back around and assisted Sabrina into the cot.

"Now, you should be fine until Puck gets back, but I still need you to stay calm and relaxed. Any type of pain at all, you yell for someone, all right?" Sabrina nodded with huge eyes, understanding completely. Sprat smiled and smoothed Sabrina's hair back and left for a while. Sabrina relaxed into the comfy bed, staring at the ceiling, day dreaming while she still could. Veronica came back into the room shortly, holding the phone in her hands. Sabrina could hear the dial tone, so it was obviously on speaker phone. Sabrina smiled at her mom and patted the bed next to her, allowing her to sit next to her to speak into the phone.

"H-hello?" Daphne's voice sounded over the phone, but she sounded strange.

"Daffy? What's wrong?" Daphne was silent, and Sabrina started fidgeting.

"Daphne, you're making Sabrina nervous, answer your sister." Daphne's response was almost instant, but she still sounded afraid or wary.

"No-nothing wrong. We're just-um-in a tight spot at the moment. But what's up? Why are you calling me?" Daphne was trying to sound lighter, but neither Sabrina nor Veronica bought it.

"Well we-I- was wondering when you three were coming back home." Sabrina asked softly.

"I'm, uh, not quite sure 'Brina." Sabrina frowned at the phone, and rubbed her belly when her baby girl kicked again.

"How can you not be sure? I could be going into labour at any moment, and you might not be here?" Daphne was silent, but scuffling sounds could be heard and a faint man's voice. "Daphne? Answer me, what is going on!" Sabrina was getting worked up again, and Veronica tried to get her to calm down, even pulling the phone away from her daughter, but Sabrina snatched the phone away.

"Sabrina you need to calm down or the baby—"

"I don't care! Daphne, where's Puck? And John? What's going on? What's wrong?" A scuffling sound sounded over the phone again. Sabrina and Veronica inclined their heads closer to the phone, like that would help them hear better.

"Get off of me! Brina!" Puck's voice sounded far away, and was muffled like he was being held by someone. Sabrina was shocked and ripped the phone away from her mother, yelling into the phone now.

"Puck! What's going on? Daffy? Answer me!" Daphne's voice rang over the phone now, screaming a spell.

"Gimme some chains! Brina, I promise we will be back as soon as possible just hang in there until we—Puck!" Veronica and Sabrina looked at each other and Veronica noticed Sabrina was crying now, clutching the phone in one hand and holding her belly in the other. There was a scratching sound over the phone and Puck's voice came over.

"Brina, love? I know this isn't what you want to hear, but the Marshmallow and I will explain everything once we get back." Sabrina sniffled and nodded, and then remembered Puck couldn't see her.

"Okay," she mumbled and Veronica rubbed her back and forced her into a laying position.

"Sabrina," her attention snapped back to the phone which she was holding in a death grip.

"What?"

"Hold up for me, please? I want to be there when my protégée is born, got it?" A giggle slipped through her tears and Sabrina agreed again.

"All right, promise."

"Good, I love you." Sabrina smiled as did Veronica.

"I love you too." The phone went dead and Sabrina handed it back to her mom and burst into tears. Veronica placed it on the table in case Daphne or Puck called back, and left to grab Sprat. Both women came back in to a sleeping Sabrina, who was curled up on her side, cradled around her stomach.

"We better move her onto her back, in case the baby kicks and gives her pains." Veronica and Sprat took care to move her over gently, laying her carefully on her back. They started creeping out of the room when a loud gasp came from Sabrina. Both women looked over at Sabrina and their jaws dropped.

"Mom?" Sabrina asked quietly, obviously scared. Veronica and Sprat rushed to Sabrina's sides and started setting up the room and the bed she was laying in. Veronica sat Sabrina up and smiled at her.

"Puck and Daphne better get here quickly honey. Your water just broke."

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Mwahaha...just kidding, like I could stop here! People would hate on me, and I can't have that.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 39~

'Gotta Get Home Now!'

Daphne Grimm woke up with a pain running through her back, head, neck and arm. Not the best way to wake up and she knew instantly that something was wrong. Peeking through one eye, she surveyed the room she was being held in and sighed in defeat. Not the easiest looking place to escape from. Groaning as quietly as she could, Daphne rolled onto her side, trying to reach for the ring in her pocket that would give off enough light for her to look around and try to find Puck.

"You might not want to do that Marshmallow." Daphne whipped her head around, looking for Puck. She found him a few feet away from where she was laying, held in a head lock by none other than Peter Pan. Daphne sat up immediately, trying to jump up, but arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back.

"Now now Daphne, not so fast." Daphne looked back behind her to see her cousin/betrayer. She recoiled as far as she could, which wasn't very far, considering she was being held in a death hold.

"Where are we? What are you doing you jerk?" Daphne lashed out at John, clawing behind her head and kicking at him, smiling when he made contact.

"Daphne, I swear to God if you don't stop, I _will_ send for the Master." This made Daphne pause in mid kick.

"You haven't called Mirror yet? Why the heck not?" John looked at Peter, who nodded in acknowledgment. John looked back at Daphne and grinned maliciously.

"We figured that if we held onto you for a tidbit longer, Sabrina would have her baby and we could grab it before the Master and claim any type of prize for her. It's really kill or be killed in this game Daffy." Puck started yelling and was cut off immediately by Peter's hand. Puck must have bit him after though, because he was soon yelling at John again.

"Seriously? That's why you want to steal my baby? So you can gain brownie points with Mirror?" He looked back at Peter and raised his eye brow at him, "and what about you? What did you give up for this stupid contest? Your youth?" Peter's face darkened and he slammed Puck's face into the table beside them.

"Shut up." Peter growled, and Puck chuckled at him, looking up at him through a hazy line of sight.

"So there is more? Pray tell Pan." Peter didn't say anything to Puck, not even looking at him any longer. John chuckled darkly, sneering at Peter and Puck.

"The poor sap gave them Tinkerbell. Got her hopes and dreams up and dropped her into the clutches of the Snow Queen." Peter didn't say anything, didn't even move.

Suddenly, Daphne's phone started playing the theme song to Kim Possible. All three of the men's heads turned to Daphne as se blushed a bright red.

"I thought it went good with mom, okay?" Laughing, John picked the phone out of one of the pockets on Daphne's long trench coat.

"Now Daphne, you're going to say exactly what I tell you, and act like you're completely fine, or so help me God, I will kill Puck. And then your niece." Daphne nodded and John flipped open the phone, putting it on speaker phone.

"Say hello." Daphne looked nervous, but faced the phone.

"H-hello?" Even to her she knew she sounded feeble and she cleared her throat away from the phone. John glared at her and she faced the phone again waiting for Sabrina's answer.

"Daphne, you're making Sabrina nervous, answer your sister." Shit, now Sabrina was going to freak out.

"No-nothing's wrong. We're just in a bit of a tight spot right now. But what's up? Why are you calling me?" She sounded desperate and Puck flinched, not sure what John would do to her for slipping up. He only squeezed her tighter, obviously cutting off circulation in her arm.

"Well we-I- was wondering when you three were coming home." Sabrina asked softly and Puck melted. _Hopefully we come back at all, love. _He quickly shook that thought from his head and pulled against Peter's hold on him, trying to get loose.

"I'm, uh, not quite sure Brina." Silence boomed through the room, and Puck could tell Daphne was kicking herself for saying that to her sister.

"How can you not be sure? I could be going into labour at any moment, and you might not be here?" Puck glared at John with fire in his eyes.

"God damn it John." Puck was cut off quickly by Peter's hand, and dragged over a bit. He could barely hear Veronica trying to calm down Sabrina.

"Sabrina you need to calm down or the baby—" Sabrina's voice screeched over the phone again, defiantly into warrior mode.

"I don't care! Daphne, where's Puck? And John? What's going on? What's wrong?" Puck blew up. He reached over and grabbed the back of Peter's head, pulling him over his shoulder, wrenching himself from his arms. Daphne took advantage of the stunned silence coming from John and nailed him in the gut, making him drop the phone and her hair. She whipped out the first wand she felt in her pocket and started spraying magic around the room. Peter grabbed for Puck again, but Puck leaned over and landed a punch into his chin.

"Get off of me! Brina!" Peter tackled him again and they began to tussle on the floor.

"Puck! What's going on? Daffy! Answer me!" Daphne screamed out another spell, spraying John with thick yellow goo, not dissimilar to snot.

"Gimme some chains!" She yelled next and chains sprouted out of her wand winding them around John. "Brina, I promise we will be as soon as possible just hang in there until we—Puck!" Puck was flying through the air—without wings. Peter stood up, going in for Puck again, but Daphne whipped chains out again, this time wrapping them around Peter Pan. A hand reached out to grab at her foot, but she kicked out making contact with a shoulder. She heard John hiss out a curse and she searched wildly for the phone while they were both distracted. She saw Puck picking it up and sighed in relief, glad that Sabrina could stop worrying once Puck was finished talking to her.

John was collapsed on the ground now, covered in the yellow goo and some other kind of magic her wand had spit at him. He seemed unconscious, and Daphne was fine with leaving him that way. Peter on the other hand was still conscious, but kneeling down and just staring at the floor. Daphne took a hesitant step towards him, but he only looked up at her. They didn't say anything, and Daphne watched him watching her. Suddenly his head turned towards Puck who was still clutching the phone to his ear like it was gold.

"He really does love her doesn't he?" Daphne looked at Peter with a small frown on her face.

"He loves his entire family. And we love him." Peter nodded in understanding, but he really had no clue how that could feel, having a large family to love you, and one special person to always be with you, and a baby on the way to boot.

"Lucky bastard." Peter mumbled and then collapsed from the magic surrounding him, finally falling unconscious. Daphne sniffed at him and searched both men's pockets, searching for anything, wasting time for Puck so he could talk to Sabrina. Her hand hit a piece of paper in Peter's pocket and she paused, not sure if she actually had wanted to find anything. She pulled it out anyways and looks it over. It was just a simple piece of loose leaf, but she unfolded it anyway, discovering a small note on the inside.

_I still love you, even if you'll hate me forever. Peter_

Daphne frowned once she read the note. Who was he writing this too? She looked at Peter and back at Puck who was just hanging up the phone and looking frazzled. She stuffed the note into her pocket, turning back to Puck. He grinned at her, but the smile looked forced.

"Ready to go home Marshmallow?" Daphne smiled and gripped Puck's hand. They both looked at Peter and Puck grimaced.

"I'm not going to be able to carry that all the way home." Daphne nodded in agreement, and they both stood, looking at Peter.

"We could just leave him." Puck suggested. Daphne smacked his arm and took out a wand, waving it around Peter. The man shrunk to the size of a mouse and Daphne scooped him up and tossed him into the small jar she had in her bottom right pocket. Puck watched in amazement as she tossed the jar in and it made not dent in her jacket.

"You know, I'm kind of scared to know, but how much can you fit in your pockets?" Daphne only smiled and winked at him and grabbed his hand again.

"I have no idea. Puck chuckled and bolted into the sky, heading straight for Camp Charming.

~Chapter 40~

'Coming Home'

A piercing scream rang through Camp Charming again. The smaller Everafters and children covered their ears at the noise, while the adults and older Everafters only grimaced and sent pitying looks to the Grimm family that was not allowed entrance to the medical tent. Elvis howled lowly, whimpering into Relda's lap. The old woman stroked the Great Danes ears, and he relaxed softly. Henry was pacing already, looking nervous and rattled. Red and Jake were playing with a pack of cards in the corner of the mess hall, trying to ignore the pained sounds. Another scream rang through everyone's ears, and Granny frowned t the sky.

"They should be back by now. Sabrina needs them right now." She mumbled to herself. A large hand covered hers and she smiled up at the man beside her.

"They are closer than you think Relda. Give them time." Relda sighed and stared at the sky again.

"I don't know how much time I have to give them." She said to her old friend. Mr. Canis leaned back in his meditative position, to continue with his inner peace. Suddenly and gasp from Red rang through the mess tent.

"I saw them! I saw them! They're here! Let's go!" Everyone was slightly stunned by the small timid girl's eager response but they responded as well, jumping up and rushing out to the large clearing in the middle of the camp.

Puck and Daphne were just landing. Extremely unsmooth, but still a landing. Puck's wings finally gave out and he and Daphne tuck and rolled onto the ground.

"Finally! What happened to you? Where's John?" Granny and the family started yelling out random questions. Finally Puck lifted his hand to shut them up and amazingly, they did.

"Just-gimme- a second-to breathe." Puck breathed in and out, while Daphne picked herself up. She popped out the jar containing Peter and tossed it to her uncle. Jake caught it and peering into the jar, frowning at its contents.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Pan," Puck gasped out as he sat up and retracted his wings into his back, finally catching his breath. "We brought Peter back and left John. Not exactly what we were expecting when we left." Jake screwed up his nose, similar to how Sabrina did when she was confused.

"Why the hell did you leave John?" Puck and Daphne paused and looked out at each other. They'd forgotten about Jake. How was he going to take this?

"Uh, Uncle Jake, about John," Daphne started but was cut off by another of Sabrina's screams. Everyone froze and Puck and Daphne snapped to attention. Daphne glared at Puck and he smiled.

"Way to forget about your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend. And don't be a hypocrite, you forgot about your sister."

"If she's not your girlfriend, then why'd you knock her up?"

"Not my fault your sister's extremely attractive."

"Not my fault you can't control your—

"Daphne!" Henry cut off their bickering. "Both of you need to get your butts to that tent right now, before I cut off your tongues!" Puck and Daphne were silent for a moment and then booked it over to the medical tent. Granny smiled at her son and patted his arm.

"Just be glad Puck's not stressed out. A happy Puck is much easier to handle than a stressed Puck." Henry chuckled and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He wasn't sure how he handled this family right now, he could barely begin to think how interesting they'd become when a new baby Grimm was born.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Okay, now I'm seriously done. The birth scene may be tricky to do, seeing as I know nothing about child birth, and don't know how graphic to make it. So any concerns or ideas that you would like to bring to me would be greatly appreciated for the next chapter when our baby Grimm girl is born. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but this story is getting super confusing to write. I'm surprised I haven't turned mad yet.**

** Please review and check out the poll on my page!**

**~Nevaeh**


	19. Chapters Forty One to Forty Two

**Disclaimer: Ha, nope.**

** Hello. At the moment I am buzzed up on white hot chocolate (Oh my god, right?) and listening to crying children. I've got a headache to say the least, but I'm still going out of my way to write this for you guys! I hope it makes you feel important.**

** Please check out my poll, because I hope to start that story soon! (Right after three exams and an essay )**

** Anyways, thanks for your reviews and your thoughts because I honestly didn't know what to do with the birth scene. And I agree, so don't worry, there's nothing graphic, except maybe what Sabrina's screaming. Warning, excessive swearing!**

** So, we meet baby Grimm…who's excited, me!**

** Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

~Chapter 41~

'Trickster Princess'

"Mom!" Sabrina screamed and Veronica smoothed Sabrina's hair back again, dabbing at her forehead with a cloth. "God damn it, why the hell does this have to hurt so much?" Veronica saw Nurse Sprat smile behind her shoulder as she readied the towels and blankets by Sabrina's bed.

"Something to do with God, as you were saying before." Sabrina, Veronica, and Sprat looked up at the same time to see Daphne standing in the door of the tent. She was smiling hugely, watching her mother and sister.

"Daffy!" Sabrina cried out, probably hormonal, and spread out her arms for Daphne. Still smiling, Daphne ran into her sister's arms being careful to avoid her humongous baby bump.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry for not being here earlier. We just ran into some trouble, and then Puck was freaking out because we weren't going to be here, and,"

"I was freaking out? Honestly, I was calmer than you were." Sabrina looked over Daphne's shoulder to see Puck, holding his side like he was in pain. Daphne moved out of the way to let Puck in and he leaned in immediately to kiss Sabrina roughly. Sabrina was full out crying now, and grabbed at Puck's shoulders, keeping him close to her. He finally pulled away to grin at Sabrina.

"See, it was a good thing you didn't come with us. I would have had to carry a pregnant woman going into labour back to camp." Sabrina smacked his shoulder and he kissed her again, softer this time.

"Puck, sweetie," Veronica touched Puck's shoulder, making him pull away from Sabrina to look up at her. "As glad as I am to have you and Daphne back, Sabrina's going to need to concentrate and you kissing her may not be the best idea." Puck shot her a grin and moved back, standing behind Sabrina's cot, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"No worries, not like I was going to jump her." Daphne snorted which earned a glare from Puck.

"From the way you were flipping out with Peter earlier, I wouldn't doubt you'd jump her." Puck grabbed a small vial of something from the bedside table and threw it at Daphne's head. She batted it away, and walked to Sabrina's other side, holding her sister's hand.

Nurse Sprat patted Sabrina's legs and Sabrina set herself up on the bed, reclining on the mounds of pillows behind her. She gripped Daphne's hand as another contraction hit. She screamed loudly, while Veronica and Sprat hurried to check on her and further ready the supplies for the birth. Breathing heavily, Sabrina started crying. Daphne squeezed her sister's hand in comfort, trying to get her mind off of what Sabrina was about to go through. Puck placed another kiss to Sabrina's cheek, nuzzling her neck as he passed it. Another contraction hit, and Sprat checked Sabrina again and smiled at her and Veronica.

"All right ladies, it's time." Veronica smiled at her daughter and stepped closer to Sprat. Daphne smiled at Sabrina and held her hand tighter, ready for any support Sabrina needed. Sabrina turned her head and glared at Puck.

"I hate you." She gasped as more pain racked through her body. Puck smiled and rubbed at her shoulders.

"I know, but look where that's got us. We're still having a baby, Grimm." Daphne giggled and held her sisters hand with both of hers now.

"Sabrina sweetie, when I tell you, you need to push, all right?" Sabrina nodded and sniffled. Puck leaned in and wiped away her tears that were streaming down her face. Daphne smiled at them, remembering the last few times they'd been there for each other when they were in trouble or in pain.

"Sabrina, push now!" She did as soon as she felt the contraction, screaming louder than she had for the past hour and a half. She stopped when it passed, breathing heavily and gasping. Veronica made her slow her breathing and showed her how to breathe when the contraction hit.

"Again Sabrina," She pushed, and breathed correctly, and gripped Daphne's hand like a vice grip.

"This is your fault! If you weren't so fucking horny, I wouldn't be having your damn baby." Puck only smiled and kissed Sabrina's hair again.

"Last I remember you were just as into it as I was, so don't be a hypocrite." Sabrina screamed as she pushed again.

"Shut up! You're not helping! God, I am going to kill you after this is over fairy boy!" Puck's smile widened and stroked his thumb over her jaw.

"I love you too."

"Once more honey, just once more." Sabrina pushed as hard as she could, just wanting to get the whole thing over with and then go after Puck with swords swinging. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her left hand was grasping at Daphne, and her other went up to hold onto Puck's arm until she felt her baby slid out of her into the waiting arms of Nurse Sprat. A piercing cry rang through the tent, and a relieved sigh escaped her.

"It's a girl." Nurse Sprat told them and transferred her to the table to clean her quickly, just cleaning off the blood and wrapping her up in a soft yellow blanket. She handed her to Veronica, who smiled down at the baby in her arms, cooing sweetly. She handed her to Sabrina quickly, so she could meet at her daughter.

Sabrina was still perched up on the pillow mounds and gasping loudly, trying to catch her breath. When she saw the brightly coloured blankets, she locked eyes with her mom and nodded, ready to take her. Veronica laid the small girl into Sabrina's arms and sat on the foot of the bed, watching. Sabrina was leaned back, smiling at her baby girl with Puck over her shoulder, and Daphne over the other. Puck's arms were now wrapped around Sabrina completely, smiling broadly down at his little girl, who was perched comfortably in her mother's arms.

"She's gorgeous Brina." Daphne whispered to her sister, still staring down at her adorable niece. Sabrina only nodded and nuzzled the top of her head with her nose, running it over the fuzz there. She looked at Puck, with tears still running down her face, but he knew they were happy tears and didn't wipe them away.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked him softly, and he nodded, reaching out for her.

"Defiantly; if it means it'll keep you away from grabbing the nearest weapon and chopping my head off, even better." The joke made Sabrina relax and she giggled as she handed the baby to Puck's waiting hands. He took her carefully and gently, cradling her in his arms.

_She is gorgeous. _Puck thought to himself as he looked over his baby girl. She felt tiny in his arms, which threw him off because she felt sturdy and strong in his arms. Her eyes were closed, but she looked ready to open them to look out at him at any moment. There was a headful of dark blonde hair haloing her head, obviously his coloring. Her nose was tiny and slight as were the shape of her eyes, curving at the corners slightly, like her mother's did. She had small lips and tiny pointed ears, and her face was heart shaped. She squirmed then, disrupting his moment of just staring at her. She caused a little fuss, trying to roll but coming nowhere close to being able to do it. Finally she gave up and opened her eyes in annoyance, looking around with intelligent eyes. She had a shock of turquoise eyes, a perfect blend of Sabrina and his eyes, completing her entire face.

"She's beautiful Sabrina." Puck looked up at Sabrina, to see her staring at him and their baby.

"Good, because there's no way we're putting her back to see if she comes out differently." Puck laughed loudly, as did Daphne and Veronica. Nurse Sprat shared a smile and then left the room to clean her up. Daphne leaned in and lay over Sabrina's legs to watch Puck and the baby with adoring eyes.

"What's her name? Because I refuse to call her Trickster Princess every time I talk about her." Sabrina scrunched up her nose and looked at Puck.

"I like Ivy." He whispered softly. Sabrina's face smoothed out and she looked down at her baby again.

"Me too; Ivy. Ivy Grimm. Ivy Sophia Grimm." Puck smiled at her and nodded, saying he liked the name too. Veronica smiled them and wrote the name of her granddaughter down for Sprat to record into her books.

Puck looked up finally and watched Daphne.

"Would you like to hold her Marshmallow?" Daphne jumped up, disturbing the bed and landed on her feet beside Puck. Sabrina laughed and nudged her onto the bed, sitting up herself.

"Maybe you should sit down when you hold her. Just in case." Daphne scowled, but nodded, reaching out to take Ivy. Puck put the small baby into her arms and she immediately softened and cooed to the baby, playing with her fingers and toes.

"Hello Ivy. It's nice to meet you. I'm your auntie Daphne. We are going to have so much fun; you're going to grow up into a girly girl, unlike your mother who would rather be chopping people's heads of." Daphne continued to talk to the baby while Sabrina rolled over on her bed, lying on her side. Daphne stood up, bouncing Ivy in her arms, walking around the room as she did so. Puck slid to his knees on the bed, crawling beside Sabrina and wrapping his arms around her waist, spooning himself behind her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear quietly. Sabrina smiled and turned to look at him.

"I do too, even thought I was screaming at you before."

"I know, I didn't mind. The basis of why I started to pay attention to you when we were younger was because you knew how to yell at me." Sabrina snorted and snuggled into his arms, watching Daphne walk around with Ivy.

"I can't believe she's here already." Puck nuzzled the back of her neck and nodded.

"Me neither."

Daphne started to squeal uncontrollably and Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat up. She reached out for Ivy and Daphne gave her back grudgingly.

"I was being good."

"Yeah, but I don't want her to be deaf by the time she's one."

~Chapter 42~

'Ivy Sophia Grimm'

Sabrina, Puck, Daphne and Veronica walked out with Sabrina holding Ivy bundled up in her arms. Granny grinned as she saw them enter the mess tent and stood up and hustled over to her family. Henry and Jake weren't far behind with, looking over Granny's shoulder. Sabrina smiled at her family and pushed back Ivy's blanket, startling her awake.

"Welcome to the Grimm clan Ivy." Sabrina smiled and handed Granny Relda her great granddaughter. Granny looked down at the baby in her arms and a huge smile spread across her face. A few tears escaped her eyes and Sabrina instantly looped am arm through one of her grandmother's, watching her baby in her arms. Jake looked over and smiled at his great niece, and nudged his bigger brother's shoulder.

"Well Gramps, I don't know why you've been complaining all this time. Look at your grand baby." Ivy was swinging her tiny fists around, and kicking her feet. Puck and Daphne had dressed her in a small pink onesie so Granny unwrapped the blanket from around her and let her squirm. Henry's face grew soft and he picked the baby up from his mother's arms and cradled her in his own. Sabrina and Puck looked at each other and smiled slyly.

"Jeez, if a baby was the only thing that would distract you, I would have knocked up your daughter a lot sooner." Puck said cheerfully, as Sabrina sputtered. Henry only looked over at Puck with a glare full of death.

"I could still take her out of Ferryport Landing you over grown firefly."

"But you couldn't take Ivy, she's an Everafter too." Sabrina and Daphne's eyes grew two times larger as they looked over at Puck.

"Is she going to—."

"Does that mean—."

"God; yes! She'll have wings, get over it already!" Puck yelled out, throwing his hands up dramatically. Sabrina and Daphne looked back at each other and squealed. Sabrina snatched her baby back from her dad, holding her carefully as Daphne opened the onesie and checked out her back. The girls could visibly be seen deflating as they couldn't find any bumps or bruises to show that wings were going to show. Puck watched them, a frown forming on his face as he watched them.

"You know Grimm, if all you wanted was a kid with wings; I'm sure you could have shrunk your brother and used a wand to give him wings." Daphne seemed to think this over while Basil and Red climbed one of the mess tent benches to peek over Sabrina's shoulder to look at Ivy. Sabrina glared at Puck,

"Not my fault you knocked me up."

"Not my fault you're so sexy when you win an argument."

"It wasn't even an argument. Daphne and Mustardseed were gone and you went and jumped me."

"Whoa wait, you two had sex in the same room Sabrina and I _slept_ in? Ew!" Sabrina blushed delicately as her family looked at her. Jake raised his eyebrow at Sabrina when she peeked at him. She scowled at her uncle,

"Oh shut up, you all know how babies are made." Basil took this opportunity to pull on Sabrina's sleeve.

"'Bwina, how are babies like Ivy made? Don't you just buy them?" Sabrina blushed deep red now and nodded curtly at her brother.

"Yes, that's exactly how you make babies." Basil nodded seriously and then turned to his mother and father.

"Momma, let's go to Goldi's bargain store! I wanna make a baby!" Henry's face could only be described as hilarious. Puck fell out of his chair laughing while the rest of the family chuckled lightly. Puck held up a hand for Basil who immediately high fived him, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's my little man." Puck said and ruffled Basil's hair with his hand. Puck stood back up, clutching at his side like he had earlier. Sabrina watched him straighten up and grimace. He had a straight face on after, no smile apparent on his face. She let it go for now, not wanting to fight about anything at this special moment.

Ivy chose this moment to start wailing. Sabrina folded her into her arms, rocking her back and forth gently like she had when Basil was a baby. She stopped fussing, but still kicked out and whined every few seconds. Finally Puck sighed and plucked her out of her arms and into his own, cuddling her to his neck and cooing to her. Ivy relaxed completely, sighing and bubbling onto her daddy's shoulder. Sabrina glared at him as he shot her a triumphant smile.

"It's not fair for her to be picking sides yet. She was born an hour ago."

"This just means she knows the winning side when she sees it." Uncle Jake threw his hands in between them, stopping Sabrina retort.

"As much as I love to watch you guys bicker, all the time might I add, it's late, and I know I'm tired, and Daphne and Puck looked beat, and Sabrina looks ready to drop. So could we maybe call it a night?" Everyone looked at each other and seemed to agree. Before Puck could leave with Sabrina though, Jake grabbed his arm and pulled him back, slipping a small bottle of red liquid into his hand.

"For that rib you bruised. You should be fine in the morning if you take it in bed." Puck smiled and nodded around Ivy, and then turned around and flew over to Sabrina, who promptly turned and snatched Ivy away, yelling at him not to fly with her.

"Grimm, she's a fairy, she's got to get used to flying sometime."

"Well, wait until she's more than an hour old before you drop her on her head."

"I'm not going to drop her!"

"That's what you said when you took me flying. And guess what happened!"

"That wasn't my fault, you were squirming!" Jake smiled after them and then headed to the back of the camp, tucking his hands into two of his pockets. His head was filled with too much information and he needed to sleep it off. After a few minutes of walking, he finally sank to his knees, and then to his back. He laid his arms behind his head and reclined into the cool dirt beside Briar's grave.

"_I always told you that we'd have a family in the future, but now, I'm glad you're not here for once. Not to see my failure at trying to raise a kid." _And then he promptly let the tears fall down his face and he drifted off, trying not to think of John for the rest of the night.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

** Aww, poor Jake. But OMG, Ivy Sophia has been born. And apparently she's a full on daddy's girl, but really, who wouldn't want a dad that's going to let you do everything? **

** I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I was really excited to show you Ivy. So please review, and check out the poll on my page. **

** Another thanks to everyone and anyone that reviewed to help with the birth scene. Hope it fit to your standards correctly, because I seemed okay with it, and I hope you were too.**

**~Nevaeh**


	20. Chapters Forty Three to Forty Four

**Disclaimer: **

**Puck: Jeez, you're making me sound like a horn dog. Me: You are a horn dog…**

**Puck: But really, Grimm? Couldn't you make up a new character for me?**

**Me: …No. Then this story wouldn't be a Puckabrina story.**

**Puck: But you don't even own the Sisters Grimm!**

**Me: But I do own your daughter!**

**Puck: …All right, fine.**

**'Sup? Guess what? I finished my essay! So now I'm all stoked because I can write for you guys again! I noticed I've been kind of boring with my disclaimers, so I'm totally going to be upping the coolness on those suckers. **

** Thanks to ANannyMouse and The Queen of Air and Darkness especially for the birth tips…after the birth scene. Thank you very much, but next time, tell me that type of stuff **_**before**_** the scene is actually published. I would have been able to change the story. But thank you for bringing everything to my attention!**

** Also, Ivy's eyes aren't actually teal (turquoise?), they just have a cool looking blend of green and blue. You know how some people have hazel or gray eyes? Or ice blue eyes? Yeah, kind of like that, only with blue and green.**

**Anyways, woot! Ivy's here and I am super pumped to be writing with her in the picture now. But, a couple of you have asked about how the Scarlet Hands going to react to Ivy, but honestly, I've no idea . We'll just have to see how this works out.**

** Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

~Chapter 43~

'You Have a What?'

Sabrina stretched out in her bed, her feet hanging off the end. She rubbed at her eyes, making all the bleariness disappear, and she looked around the room. Puck was facing her back, his arm wrapped around her middle, with his hand placed against her flat stomach. She frowned and looked around the room, a growing panic rising in her chest. Finally, the basinet in the corner caught her attention, and she sighed in relief. Ivy hadn't disappeared, or cried in the middle of the night, and she was infinitely glad her daughter already slept through the night.

"Grimm, lay your ass back down and sleep. I _just_ got Ivy to sleep. I don't need you up too." Well scratch the sleeping through the night thought then.

"When did she wake up?"

"Six. In the morning mind you. This means I've gotten roughly two hours of sleep. And I was in a fight before I got here, so I'm not in the best of situations here." Puck mumbled the last part, turning his head into the pillow. Sabrina frowned and leaned over Puck's shoulder to look at his face.

"Why were you fighting? _Who _were you fighting?" Puck gave himself a mental slap. _Idiot, don't stress her out. She just had a baby for crying out loud! _

"Nobody of importance. Just calm down, lie down, and rest instead of freaking out." Sabrina sighed and fell onto him, one of her arms wrapped around his chest, the other wrapping through his hair.

"Whatever, as long as you're here, I couldn't care less anymore. You're not hurt or anything, are you?" Puck shook his head and gestured at the bedside table, where the empty bottle from Jake now sat.

"Jake lent me something. Said it would heal everything."

"What had to heal?" Sabrina asked, slightly worried because she was laying over him. Puck fidgeted underneath her, pointing at his ribs. Sabrina sighed and lifted herself over top of him, slipping over his hips and landing in front of him. The bed made a large groaning sound when she landed, and Puck smirked at her. He dropped his head onto his hand, grinning at his girlfriend.

"You know, everyone's going to think we're doing something up here now, thanks to you."

"Like what? Ivy's in the room with us." Puck wiggled his eyebrows at her and caught her wrist, pushing her into the bed with his body.

"But she's asleep; what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Sabrina snorted and kissed his chastely.

"I'm still sore, and not really willing to give Ivy a baby brother or sister so soon."

Puck pouted but his devilish smirk shone through quickly, as he leaned in to peck Sabina's lips again. An inch away from her lips, Puck paused when he heard shuffling cross the room, and then small baby gurgling. Ivy started bawling soon after, destroying the complete silence of the house. He cursed underneath his breath, which only resulted in Sabrina whacking his arm.

"Now you have to go get her." Puck pouted again, but got up to collect his daughter. He peeked into the crib and a bright smile split across his face, as he saw his baby girl. Ivy's face was now red, making her look like a cherry. Her blonde hair had been mashed up on one side in her sleep, creating a large cowlick. Her pointed ears were turning red now too from the exertion from all the screaming. Still smiling, Puck slipped his hands underneath her, cradling her head carefully and tucking her small, fragile body into his arms.

The Trickster King carefully brought his Princess back to the Queen of Sneaks, laying the baby into her mother's arms. Sabrina smiled and laid down with the little girl, cooing into her ear. Puck slid onto the bed as well, boxing Ivy in between the two of them.

"Hey baby." Sabrina cooed, nuzzling the top of her head gently. Ivy blinked, showing off her odd coloured eyes. Puck smiled at Sabrina and turned back to Ivy, playing with her fingers. She grasped at his pinky, barely even wrapping her hand all the way around it, because she was so small. Puck looked up at Sabrina, who was watching Ivy just as intently as he had been a few moments ago.

"I love you Grimm." Sabrina looked up, slightly startled and smiled at Puck.

"I love you too stinkpot." Puck smirked at her use of their old names, and kissed her cheek and then Ivy's forehead.

A soft knocking on the door broke their trance and looked up simultaneously to see Daphne and Red poking their heads into the room together.

"Hey lovebirds, we were just checking to see if Ivy was—Aww!" Daphne squealed when she saw her sister and Puck lying on the bed with Ivy nestled in between them. Daphne and Red rushed to the bed, landing on the end of it, disrupting the calm. Ivy didn't seem to enjoy that very much, and started to whimper pathetically. Red and Daphne broke down completely, tickling Ivy's feet and playing with her fingers while talking to her, trying to get her to stop crying. Finally, Puck rolled his eyes at them and rubbed his daughter's little belly, and said "Shush," softly, by her head. Ivy immediately stopped crying, looking up at her dad with tired curious eyes. Daphne and Red looked at Puck with wonder.

"How'd you do that?" Daphne asked, and Puck smirked at them.

"Who do you think trained Basil to beg for cookies? I'm awesome with kids." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"And Ivy's a daddy's girl." Puck shrugged his shoulders, not denying it.

"There's that too."

"And Puck's a push over." Puck glared at Sabrina.

"I am not."

"I'm sorry, how hard did you fight me this morning when I _told_ you to grab Ivy for me?"

"That just means I enjoy Ivy's company more than yours."

"Or you're just a pushover."

"Well, maybe you're a—no, I've got nothing."

"What? Is the Trickster King coming up blank with a comeback?"

"Yes; it's either that, or I'm a pushover."

"Hmm, well, when you put it like that."

Puck stuck his tongue out at Sabrina, and Sabrina leaned in and kissed him. Red wrinkled her nose at the both of them as they pulled away from each other, with Puck looking at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm not sure if this lovey-dovey thing is good or bad anymore." Red said quietly to Daphne, who almost fell over pealing with laughter. Puck smiled at Daphne and Red, making them weary of him as he sat up and opened his arms to them.

"Well, we'd better get you guys into the lovey-dovey spirit then." Daphne screamed and launched herself to the door, with Reed not far behind. Laughing, Puck sprung out his wings, and followed the two girls out of the room.

"Puck, be nice!" Sabrina yelled after them. Once they were gone, Sabrina looked down at Ivy to see her rubbing at her eyes. Smiling softly, Sabrina gathered her in her arms and left the room.

Down stairs, in the living room, Puck had finally caught the teens, and was hugging the both of them to his chest. While flying near the ceiling.

"Puck! Let us down!" Red yelled, flailing in the fairy boy's arms. Puck was laughing his head off, trying to kiss her and Daphne's cheeks while they squirmed. Sabrina giggled at them, and went to sit on the couch across from the flying trio. Uncle Jake and Veronica were spread out through the living room, and smiled when Sabrina sat down with Ivy.

"How are the new mommy and baby?" Sabrina smiled at her mom and nodded.

"Just fine. Well rested and happy." Sabrina said while lifting Ivy to her nose to nuzzle her. "Daddy's probably the one who's tired, watching us all night. Though, he doesn't seem to mind." Sabrina looked back up at the three still flying, with the teen girls laughing now more than screaming. Veronica smiled at her daughter and Puck, and reached over to take Ivy from Sabrina. Ivy was passed over, and Jake and Veronica played with her while Sabrina crept into the kitchen to make something to eat. In a split second, Puck had dropped Red and Daphne onto the couch and was standing beside Sabrina in the kitchen, looking over her shoulder into the fridge.

"You making something to eat? I'm pretty hungry too, could we make pancakes? And eggs? With toast, and bacon. Don't you forget the bacon!" Sabrina looked over her shoulder at Puck, a death glare set on her face.

"Would you mind helping me with this feast you're insisting on? Or are you going to just let me do it?" Puck pretended to think it over, making Sabrina steam, but then pecked her cheek and took the eggs out of the fridge. Sabrina smiled at his back and took out the milk as well.

They started on their breakfast feast, taking turns at the stove and stirring another bowl beside it. After a few minutes, their eggs were cooking on the stove, and the pancakes were on the griddle. Puck snuck up behind Sabrina and wrapped his arms around her waist, laughing when she looked down and realized he could do that once again.

"I love you." Sabrina wrinkled her nose at him and pecked his cheek.

"Are you trying to butter me up for something? All these 'I love you's' are sweet, but you've never said that to me more than once a day." Puck smiled and raised his right eyebrow at her suggestively, and nipped at her neck.

"Well, you pushed me away this morning, but now Ivy isn't here to see anything." Puck trailed off, but Sabrina only laughed and flipped the last pancake onto the plate beside the stove. Puck kissed her neck once more and turned to the eggs. Only, something out the window caught his eye, and he dropped the spoon into the egg pan. Sabrina frowned and looked over at the fairy.

"Puck, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked, looking out the window as well.

Two bodies were outside, trudging through the snow towards the Grimm house. They were swerving through the other cabins and tents, flying closer to Granny's home. Sabrina frowned and left the kitchen, moving towards the front door. Daphne and Jake were already posed there, with Daphne peeking out the front window. Veronica was closer to the back door, with Ivy curled over her shoulder. Jake opened the door, swinging a wand out threateningly, with Daphne not far behind him, brandishing her own wand.

"Stop where you are. State who you are, and your reason for being here." Daphne said loudly, making sure the two heard her, loud and clear. The both stopped and landed carefully, a few feet away from the front porch. The one lifted his hoodie to show his face, which was smiling at Daphne. The young girl immediately dropped her wand back into her pocket and launched herself at him.

Mustardseed caught her tightly, laughing at her and hugging her tightly to him. Jake relaxed as well when he saw who Daphne was jumping at. Sabrina walked out onto the porch as well, smiling at her sister and her boyfriend. The other person still had their hoodie pulled over their head, but laughter could be heard from them. The pealing laughter was definitely female, but Sabrina had no idea who it could be. The only female fairies she knew were Titania and Moth, and neither would be laughing at this sight. Mustardseed placed Daphne back on her feet and looked over at the other person.

"Hello Grimm's. We thought we'd visit the new parents and baby, if that's all right?" Sabrina nodded and gestured for them to come in. When the other person came closer, Sabrina stopped them, and gestured for her to take off the hood. Mustardseed paused before following Daphne into the house.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot to introduce my companion. Grimm family, this is—."

"Peasblossom." Everyone looked behind them at Puck, who was now standing at the front door, his arms crossed over his chest, and a frown starting to form on his forehead.

"Hello Puck and the Grimm family. Nice to meet all of you." Peasblossom pulled away her hood, revealing her face to the family. Sabrina held in a gasp of shock as she took in Peasblossom. She was practically a female Puck and Mustardseed, only she had deep brown chestnut hair instead of the boys' sandy blonde. Her eye cheek bones accentuated her sharp jaw and nose. Her eyes were large and full of thick eyelashes, which bordered bright forest green eyes, only a shade lighter than Puck's. Peasblossom wasn't short, but she wasn't tall either. Standing beside Mustardseed, she reached to about the center of his head, and he was at least 5'8". She was slim, but most fairies were, but she also looked bulky underneath her hoodie, meaning she had muscles somewhere. All in all, Sabrina liked her enough not to throw her out of the house.

"Nice to meet you too. But, may I ask why exactly you've come over with Mustardseed?" Sabrina asked as she stepped aside to let her in. But Puck stopped her, placing his hand on the door frame, his arm going across Peasblossom's face. She looked up at Puck, a twinkle in her eye as she did so.

"Am I not to pass Puck?" Puck didn't say anything, which made Sabrina look up at him in surprise. His eyes were a dark brown, swirling with some type of emotion that resembled hate and, maybe fear? Sabrina frowned at him, and pulled down his arm, keeping his hand in hers. Peasblossom watched their hands meet and a large, quirky grin spread across her face that was so close to Puck's it was uncanny.

"Peasblossom, why are you here?" Puck asked sharply, and Sabrina only stood there, practically between the two fairies. Peasblossom's sideways grin spread out evenly as her smile warmed.

"Is it so wrong for me to come and meet my new niece and her lovely mother?" Sabrina stared at the fairy in front of her in shock. _'Kay, what?_

"Huh? Puck?" Sabrina looked at him, but he was still staring down Peasblossom. Mustardseed came up behind Puck now, with Daphne behind him looking just as confused as Sabrina felt. Mustardseed gestured to Peasblossom and tried to smile at Sabrina and Daphne, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sabrina, Daphne, let me introduce you to mine and Puck's sister, Peasblossom."

The sisters Grimm were stunned speechless, as was the rest of the family that was still watching from the living room. Daphne was the first to speak.

"'Kay, what?" _That's what I was thinking. _Sabrina thought as she let go of Puck's hand and looked all three of the fairies up and down. Then she stared at Puck and clenched her fist, punching him right in the gut.

"You have a what?"

~Chapter 44~

'Peasblossom'

Mustardseed and Peasblossom watched Sabrina, unsure on what to do. Puck had landed on the floor, holding his stomach as he gasped, trying to get his breath back. Again, Daphne was the first to speak, when she stated to giggle. Peasblossom looked up at the teenager like she had gone nuts.

"I haven't seen Sabrina hit you in a long time Puck. That was just like old times." Mustardseed chuckled as well, but Peasblossom's stare never ceased.

"God damn it Grimm. Can't you choose some other part of my body to punch? My gut's going to explode one of these days." Puck gasped out, still rolling on the floor. Daphne giggled again, and brought Peasblossom and Sabrina into the house, distancing her sister from Puck. Peasblossom sat down on the couch, still unsure as to how she was supposed to react to this scene unravelling in front of her. Mustardseed looked over at his sister and smiled, sitting beside her.

"You'll get used to it." Peasblossom looked over at her youngest brother, startled.

"You mean they always do this?"

"Since they met when they were twelve." Daphne said cheerily, as if tending to a whining Puck was normal. Which, it was. Sabrina's grin that she shot over to Peasblossom was cunning and mischievous. Peasblossom laughed, relaxing now.

"Goodness, no wonder Puck was so attracted to you Miss Grimm. You two are so alike, it's weird!" Sabrina looked like she was going to puke, but swallowed it down, and returned to glaring at Puck.

Puck looked up at Sabrina now, his gut no longer flaming. His devilish grin was back on his face, but it looked forced now as he proceeded to get closer to Sabrina.

"You've sealed your fate now Grimm. The worst prank the Trickster King has ever known to have come up with is now set on you. It's coming when you least expect it."

"Ohh, I'm really scared now. Is the basketball going to be showing up as well?" Puck's face grew a little red, but Sabrina only crossed her arms over her chest in triumph.

"Don't rush me! It's coming; I just lost the glue a while back." Puck harrumphed and crossed his arms as well. Peasblossom and Daphne giggled. Puck shot a look at his sister, and his frown grew.

"Don't you start now Pease, I haven't forgotten about you quite yet." Peasblossom shut her mouth instantly. Sabrina grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face her.

"Don't yell at your sister!"

"Don't tell me what to do Grimm!"

"Don't be such an ass hat, stinkpot!"

"Just shut up before you kill some poor unfortunate soul with your horrible screeching voice."

"At least I won't kill anyone with my stench."

"You want to bet? A hundred animals probably just died in that forest because they smelt you."

"That's really the best you could come up with fairy boy? Stealing my line?"

"Shut it pusface!"

"You first booger brain!"

Ivy was the one to break them up. A startling scream broke through the heavy silence the rest of the family had created when the two parents had been bickering. Sabrina and Puck's heads whipped around to see Ivy still in Veronica's arms, standing across the room. They both shot out of their seats as the next enraged sound left the tiny body. Puck picked her out of Veronica's arms, and laying her on his shoulder. Sabrina stood behind him, leaning into his back to play with Ivy's thick head of hair, and rub her tiny shoulders and back, calming her down. Ivy stopped screaming, and whimpered into her daddy's shoulder, rubbing her nose on his shirt, but he didn't seem to care. But seeing as he used to bath in mud, Sabrina really didn't care either. Peasblossom was the only shocked one, while everyone else was completely stupefied.

"Jeez, why didn't we make Puck knock Sabrina up sooner? Our headaches would have disappeared instantly!" Jacob said exasperated. Henry shot him a look, which could probably be best described as fiery. Jake only smiled at his brother and left to go to the kitchen.

"Holy! Puck!" Jake screamed and Puck frowned, looking over at the kitchen door. Jake came out, holding the egg pan that he and Sabrina had been using before Peasblossom and Mustardseed had shown up. The eggs were completely burnt, and black, making them look like a pile of dirt. A huge smile spread across Puck's face and he handed Ivy to Sabrina, who took her carefully and propped her over her shoulder. Puck took the pan from Jacob, and went into the kitchen to clean it off. Jake followed him in, riffling through the fridge. Daphne smiled at Peasblossom and her sister.

"Now, that was weird. You didn't hit him, and your hairs not a different colour!" Sabrina smirked at her sister and sat beside Peasblossom. She looked over at the fairy that was still shrunk into the couch.

"Would you like to hold her? You are her aunt after all." Sabrina asked Peasblossom, who looked over at her in surprise. Now that Sabrina was sitting close to her, and wasn't yelling at her brother, she was really a lovely girl. Especially for a human.

"Well, uh, sure. I suppose so, if you'd like." Peasblossom held out her arms warily. Sabrina smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"Would _you_ like to hold her though?" Sabrina asked again, making sure the fairy wasn't just trying to please her. Mustardseed jumped onto the couch beside his sister, smiling at Sabrina.

"I'm the Uncle. Don't I get to hold her?" Peasblossom instantly took Ivy from Sabrina, cradling her in her arms, sticking her tongue out at her older brother. Sabrina looked shocked for a moment at the calm fairy's antics, but relaxed once Peasblossom settled into the couch, watching Ivy. Ivy pulled on a lock of her hair, making Peasblossom smile widely.

"Beautiful." She whispered to the baby, who yawned and rolled into her chest. Peasblossom watched Ivy open her eyes, showing off her shocking eyes, and she looked away quickly, unable to look into eyes that resembled Puck's. She shuddered and handed Ivy back to Sabrina who took her carefully, eyeing Peasblossom like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. Mustardseed broke the silence, impatiently reaching for his niece. Chuckling, Sabrina moved over to Mustardseed, giving him the baby. Being the youngest, Mustardseed never got to coddle over any babies, and seemed to be compensating for that as he played with Ivy. Peasblossom smiles shyly, but it slipped from her face quickly. She could have had two baby brother's to coddle, but she had skipped out after Mustardseed was born, leaving her family behind her for a stupid reason. A tear tried to escape her eye, but she brushed it away, and sat up straighter.

That horrid man would not make her cry over her family. She'd almost lost them once; she wasn't going to let that happen again.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Gosh, I'm intense. Who knew, huh? So, how do you like Peasblossom? Good, Bad? Review and let me know! Also, in case this was slightly confusing, because I took a while to write this chapter, Peasblossom is the oldest child in the Goodfellow family. And before anyone asks, yes, she actually is a character from a Midsummer's Night Dream. I've been reading the play in my spare time, and it introduced her as 'a fairy', so I was like "Ding ding! Family crisis is so going to happen!" She's also introduced as a gentleman in one scene…but really, it wasn't specific in the glossary at the beginning, so she's now a she!**

** Please review on anything about the story so far; on how I'm doing with portraying everyone, how Ivy's scenes are doing (they're kind of hard, seeing as she can't do much yet…) and what you think on Peasblossom.**

** Also, what should I do with the S.H? They been deadly quiet for some time now…**

** Anyways, please PM or review me soon!**

**~Nevaeh**

**P.S. I'm also thinking on ending this story soon. I've already got the sequel's backbone set up, and let me tell you… it's going to be a doozy **

** Thoughts?**

**~Nevaeh**


	21. Chapter Forty Five

**Disclaimer: **

**Sabrina: Whatcha doing?**

**Me: Reading Life of Pi.**

**Puck: While writing our story? You should be paying attention to me!**

**Me: I technically don't even own you or the Sisters Grimm, so shove it fairy.**

** Hi! So, finals! Fun! I hate high school, I really do. No wait, I just hate grade eleven. And physics. Physics sucks. And I'm sorry I haven't been updating ANYTHING! It's called writer's block, and it sucks. Also very sorry to RockstarGurl4444, for also not giving you back your chapter. Bad beta! I is very sorry!**

** I'm thinking I'm going to start writing smaller chapters. It's hard getting through these huge things!**

** So, my poll is still up, and you guys aren't making it very easy. It's a complete tie at the moment. One vote would probably solve the entire issue. So instead of another poll while I'm waiting, I'm just going to ask you this here and you can review or PM your answer.**

_**What should the sequel (which I'm telling you right now, there will be) be called?**_

_**-World War Grimm**_

_**-Stuck in a War**_

**So if you wouldn't mind telling me that would be awesome! Now, to my reviewers… **

**Everyone that commented on Peaseblossom: Nope, no idea why I brought her in. The family tension will be intense. Like, OMG why? Tense. Thank you for clearing up the 'Gentlemen' thing. That makes sense.**

**And now, after this incredibly long A/N… enjoy the story!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Chapter 45

'She's Gone?'

"Seriously? You did that?" Sabrina snorted again, and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop. Peaseblossom and Daphne started to laugh even harder and Sabrina eventually laughed again too. Peaseblossom nodded and waved her hands, trying to stop laughing.

"Yup, Puck stood there for a good five minutes, just gaping at me. He had no idea what hit him!" The girls started to laugh again. A moody Puck poked his head into the guest room door, frowning at them.

"I'm pretty sure it was dog crap and olive oil." They started laughing again, and Puck stuck his tongue out at them.

"The one time the Trickster King got bested at his own game." Peaseblossom sighed happily, smiling at her little brother. Daphne snickered and pushed Puck into the room.

"Nah, he's been bested before." Puck scowled at her and pushed her off the bed.

"I'm not here for 'Puck's Biggest Fail's', I was coming up here to tell you it's dinner time." Sabrina sighed and thrust her hand out for him to pull her up. He just turned around with a smirk, walking back out the door. Sabrina glared at his back and fell back onto the bed, while Peasblossom and Daphne got up to follow. Peasblossom turned to Sabrina with a confused frown.

"Aren't you coming?" Sabrina sighed melodramatically, and threw her arm over her face.

"I don't think I can, I'm _so _tired." Daphne giggled and moved Peasblossom out of the way as Puck came back into the room, scooped Sabrina up and flew back down stairs as quickly as he could, with Sabrina laughing at him all the way down. Peasblossom followed behind Daphne, not sure how to handle this new brother of hers. And things got worse when Mustardseed landed a kiss on Daphne's cheek when she showed up in the kitchen just in front of her.

Puck was just dumping Sabrina unceremoniously into the kitchen chair. She fell into the table a bit, disrupting the glowing green ham. She turned to glare at him, but it was lost on him.

"It's what you get for whining."

"Lieblings, please not at the table." Relda said and, to Peasblossom's amazement, Puck smiled gently at the old woman and tucked Sabrina into her seat neatly. "Thank you Puck. Now, everyone, dig in!" And they did. Peasblossom was stuck in between Jake and Veronica, and watched everyone take something from the table and just continually pass it in an organized mess. A few things passed by her that made her wrinkle her nose at the stench, but he took a little anyways. In the mean time, Puck and Daphne looked like they were competing to see who could make their food resemble Mount Everest. She also noticed Sabrina slip most of her food either to Puck's plate or toss so behind her, managing to make it to Elvis every time. Veronica seemed to notice at the same time, and pointed at the stove where another pot was sitting. Sabrina perked up immensely and went to fetch the pot, which was brimming with mashed potatoes. She sat back down and plopped have the pot of potatoes onto her plate and dug in, even using the blue gravy.

"'Brina, where's Ivy?" Jake asked, and Sabrina shook her head.

"She ate a few minutes ago. She can sleep before people start bothering her again." The small girl sitting between Sabrina and Daphne looked up at Sabrina shyly.

"Would I be able to hold her Sabrina?" Red asked and Sabrina beamed at her.

"Absolutely Red. I thought you held her already?" Red shook her head and picked at her supper.

"No, I figured her family should be the first ones to hold her." Sabrina frowned and stood up, pushing back her mashed potatoes.

"You are our family Red. I'll go get Ivy now." Red tried to smile politely, but her huge grin shone through, making Sabrina smile back at her.

Peaseblossom nudged her foot with her own, making the small girl smile at her warmly as well. Peaseblossom had always loved making younger people happy, and the small Red girl was a perfect substitution for the siblings she had left behind so many years ago.

"So Peaseblossom, tell us a bit about yourself. You're not mentioned very often in your story." Relda asked sweetly from across the table. Peaseblossom was a little stunned t be asked about such a thing, but then remembered who exactly she was dining with.

"That's because the story was all about _me_ old lady. No one else was as important." Puck boasted, puffing up his chest proudly. Daphne rolled her eyes at the same time as Mustardseed and Basil. Peaseblossom tried not to giggle at the trio.

"Except for Mother," Mustardseed piped up.

"And Oberon," Daphne said.

"And the humans," Veronica said with a smirk, which she hid in her food.

"Okay! Besides those people!" Puck burst, his face red.

"PUCK!" Basil yelled and everyone jumped in their seats. Puck smiled widely at the boy, and ruffled his hair, and scooped some of Sabrina's potatoes onto the little boy's plate.

"Good boy." He patted his head again and received a smack from Daphne.

"He's not a dog, Puck." Daphne rolled her eyes. Puck rubbed his arm with a frown.

"Just because Sabrina's not in here right now doesn't give you the right to hit me now too." He pouted, and Mustardseed laughed at his brother. Peasblossom rolled her eyes, but was smiling as she turned to look at Relda.

"It is true though, I wasn't very important in the story."

"But obviously you're here, which means you have some type of story to tell."

"Even if it'll just embarrass your brothers." Jake piped up, and Henry pinched his arm. Peaseblossom bit her lip, trying not to notice Puck and Mustardseed's subtle glares directed her way. Well, Puck's glare. Mustardseed was just looking at her oddly.

"Well actually, my story is kind of sad and," she peeked over at Puck again, who was pretending to eat his food, "rather rude of me to talk about I think." Everyone's eyes seemed to follow mine and watched Puck for a moment before looking back at me with wide eyes. Relda fortunately came to my rescue once again.

"Well, how about you just talk about yourself then?" she smiled slightly, glad for the conversation change.

"All right, well, I've recently been living in Rome, for uh, personal reasons I guess. I've been trying to stay in one place for as long as possible lately, and Rome has been my favourite spot so far." Mustardseed looked up quickly, his eyes wide. Peaseblossom nodded discreetly at him and his eyes tuned stormy. Nobody said anything for a while, just digging at the food on their plates.

"Like I said, my story isn't very fun to listen to." Peaseblossom said quietly and took a bite of her food.

"Probably because—"Puck started to speak but was cut off when Sabrina started screaming. He was out of his chair instantly, flying up the stairs with Daphne right behind him before anyone could even stand up.

"Grimm!" Puck yelled as he grabbed Sabrina round her waist just before she collapsed. He turned her around to look at him, but tears were running down her face so fast, he doubted she could see him.

"Gone," she whispered and shoved her head into his neck. He rubbed her back as Daphne walked into the room as well, looking around suspiciously.

"What is sweet heart?" Puck whispered into her hair, and Sabrina started to bawl even louder.

"She's gone." Puck froze, and lifted Sabrina up and put her on the bed. Rushing to the small crib in the corner of the room, Puck was tempted to shut his eyes as tight as possible. But he couldn't even blink. The crib was empty. His baby girl was gone. He had put her right there, in her blankets and cuddling with a stuffed giraffe from Daphne. Ivy had disappeared.

He went nuts ripping all the bedding out of the crib, as Daphne went to console Sabrina. After everything but the mattress was gone, Puck slumped to the floor, defeated for the first time in his life. A bright red handprint, the same size as Ivy's, was painted to the mattress, contrasting horribly with the pretty purple bedding.

"Fuck." He groaned and slammed his head into the crib, closing his eyes. And then Sabrina started to sob and scream again.

"Granny!" Daphne yelled, and ran out of the room, looking determined and leaving the grieving parents in the room where their daughter had been taken.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Oh crap, I'm a horrible person. Not only have I not updated for almost a month now, I just wrote a horribly short chapter, where I gave nothing away about Pease, and kidnapped Ivy… D: Shame on Nevaeh!**

**Anyways, people have said that my chapters were really long, and I didn't believe them until I read some of my older chapters… and immediately knew what they were talking about. So sorry to whoever you may be! So anyways, chapter length; probably not going to be so long anymore, but also, this story is about to end, and the sequel will be started. **

**~Nevaeh**


	22. Chapters Forty Six to Forty Eight

**Disclaimer: Hello Sisters Grimm people! I am the one you all worship for creating this wonderful, glorious series! Wait… what? You mean some of you have met M.B before? And I'm not actually him? Well…crap. K, never mind, I'll just leave because apparently M.B doesn't own a fanfic site …**

** Hi :D I'm really excited. You wanna know why? Cause I'm going to write ONE more chapter (maaaaaybe two, if I really like you guys ;)) for Growing Up in a War. Mwahahahaha! Super evil person, right here! ~ Nevaeh ~**

**So enjoy this story while you can, cause I'm just saying this now; you're going to CRAVE the sequel!**

**Enjoy! (while you still can!)**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Chapter 46

'Tiny Poppyseed'

"How is this even possible? We were just in the kitchen, and Sabrina had been up there not five minutes before sitting down to eat." Uncle Jake was pacing back and forth, with his hands in his hair, and pulling harder than he probably should have been.

"Obviously they came in through the window or something Jake. No one would have been able to get by us." Veronica reasoned as she came into the room with two giant cups of coffee. Peaseblossom stopped her for a moment and poured something sparkly into the drinks before handing them to Puck and Sabrina who were cuddled up on the couch. Puck took one for Sabrina and the other for himself, not even asking his sister what she's poured into it. Sabrina's face was still horror struck, and her eyes were rimmed with red from crying so hard. Her hands shook as she reached for the cup, but didn't drink from it, only holding it to herself for warmth. Puck's arms were already around her, and Henry looked ready to join in the huddle and comfort his daughter.

"Sabrina you need to drink that. It will calm you down." Peaseblossom urged the stricken young mother to sip a little of the coffee, which she did without any emotion.

"Who could have been able know where the baby was, and how to reach her?" Granny asked from her chair in the corner of the room, where she had a book laying in her lap.

"Maybe a certain someone who just came into our household out of the blue?" Puck mumbled to himself more than the room, but everyone heard him anyways. Peaseblossom didn't say anything, but turned to glare at Puck.

"Puck, I really am sorry, but you need to get over the past. What's done is done." Peaseblossom said, tensing up behind Red's chair. The poor girl looked just as devastated as Sabrina did.

"Seriously! What is going on between you two?" Mustardseed exploded. Everyone looked over at him in surprise for his out of character outburst. But they didn't blame him. They were wondering about the sibling rivalry for a while now too.

Puck looked furious, let down, and drained all at once as he took in his sister, and new family surrounding him.

"Fine. Just fine," he glared over at Peaseblossom as he hugged Sabrina a little closer to him, "go ahead Pease; tell them exactly what you did." Peaseblossom's stare turned glassy as she glared back at her little brother.

"Shouldn't you be a little more concerned over your missing daughter than old family problems?"

"This _is_ helping Pease! Tell everyone how you left our parents, and your brothers, on my birthday."

"Because I had to, you little twit! You couldn't understand then, so there was no point." Peaseblossom was getting red in the face.

"Well excuse me for being disappointed when my older sister, whom I freaking loved more than my mother, just up and left!" Puck yelled back. The entire Grimm family was seated, watching the heated exchange, ready to jump in if they needed to. Even Sabrina had sat up a bit, watching with wide eyes.

"See? You still don't understand! You won't even try to understand because you're all hung up on what has already happened!"

"Pease, I cried for three weeks, and didn't even talk to Mustardseed for another year! Our brother couldn't grow up being loved by his siblings because you left with that guy!"

"He threatened me Puck! Did you know that? He threatened to torture our parents, kill you and Mustardseed, and kidnap Tiny! What else was I supposed to do! What would you have done if that was Sabrina and Ivy?" Puck didn't say anything, and everyone looked over to him and back to Peaseblossom, who had crumpled to the ground, bawling. Puck was speechless, his mouth gaping open, and his arms dead around Sabrina. Sabrina took this time to slowly slip out of Puck's arms, and move over to Peaseblossom on the floor. Daphne followed closely behind, and both girls hoisted Peaseblossom up to her knees.

"Peaseblossom? Who's Tiny?" Daphne asked softly, and Peaseblossom was wracked with sobs again. She shook her head, and didn't say anything.

"Shit Pease, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Puck whispered from the couch, and Peaseblossom nodded, still hiding her face in her hands.

"Who's Tiny?" Sabrina asked Puck now that he was talking, and Peaseblossom didn't seem likely to any time soon. Mustardseed looked sad, but not as stricken as Puck.

"Our niece. Peaseblossom was pregnant for about four months before she, uh, left." Puck looked over at his sister and flinched a little this time. "She was so sure it was a girl that she began thinking of names instantly and came up with Clementine. We told her it could be a boy too, so she just stuck with tiny."

"It's a girl. Clementine Poppyseed." Peaseblossom sniffled and sat up a little, rubbing at her eyes. Veronica was quick to hand her some tissues, which she took with a delicate smile.

"Poppyseed?" Daphne asked with a quirky grin. Peaseblossom smiled back a little.

"It's a fairy thing."

"Is that why you showed up now? Because you need our help?" Sabrina asked softly, and Peaseblossom nodded with a bigger smile now, getting back into her normal state.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping out a little. Even if it was only information you could give me." Peaseblossom smiled, but jumped when Mustardseed jumped into her lap.

"I missed you so much Pea! So, so much, but man," he sat back a little and smiled, while Daphne giggled over her boyfriends antics, "I'm glad I have you here now. I forgive you entirely."

"I am too Pease. Even if you don't quite want me too yet." Puck said from the couch, where he was kind of squished into the couch corner. Basil seemed to think this is where he was supposed to help, so he jumped up to Puck's side, and curled into his lap. "Thanks Bas."

"We will find her Peasblossom. Clementine and Ivy." Sabrina said and hugged Peaseblossom to her side.

The Grimm's were silent for a moment longer until Henry clapped his hands together.

"Alright, well, I don't know about you lot, but I want my grandbaby back."

Chapter 47

'Feeding Time at the Zoo'

"What do you mean, you won't go in there? Have you lost your mind?" Mirror shouted at some of the Scarlet Hand lackeys that were plastered to the stone wall behind them.

"M-master, they bite—"

"I don't care if they start swinging swords; they need to be watched at all times else the Grimm family smarts up and comes for them." Mirror swung open the door and pushed in the poor card soldiers. They were trembling in fear as they surveyed the dead quiet room. "And while you idiots are in there, feed the things as well." Seven of clubs Adam's apple bobbed.

"Y-you do it!" Seven nudged the two of diamonds, pushing him closer to the corner of the room, where a dark mass was sitting quietly. Two shoved Seven as well, "Nuh-uh, you! You're older!"

The two cards began a fight, tussling with each other, not even bothering to stay quiet and whisper. A screech cut them both off quickly, and they spun around, quivering as another scream overrode the room.

"Shut it up you dolts!" Mirror yelled through the door, and two pushed seven again, making him stumble into the corner. He shot a glare over his shoulder, but proceeded to the thing screaming. He produced a container from behind him and slowly peered into the crib, where a small blond haired, pointy eared, blue eyed baby was screaming and kicking. Seven threw the bottle into the crib, where Ivy Grimm grabbed it and suckled as best she could.

"Me too please!" Seven spun to see the other child in her bed, grasping the bed rails surrounding her and dozens of broken, tortured toys.

"Two," Seven said, and Two went over to the bed with the smaller child willingly; at least he didn't have to smell the stinky baby. But then he remembered that this one was the biter, and shuddered. This child was older than the other, only by four years by the looks of it. But Two knew that she was also a fairy, and didn't necessarily have to follow the rules of normal children. She had long pin-curled brown hair that reached the middle of her back and large hazel eyes. She had pointed ears as well as the baby, but this one's were more pronounced.

"I want now please!" She thrust her hands up but dropped them again, forcing Two to actually reach into the bed and hand the juice and noodles to the child. A huge sigh of release was let out once the bowl and cup were dropped into the bed, but it was let out too soon. She jumped on his arm, embedding her teeth into his arm, and making the card man scream. He jumped back and fell to his side, scuttling back as fast as he could.

The screaming of Two made Seven jolt, and unsettle the baby, who turned and clawed at Seven, making him scream as well. The two cards ran then, opening and closing the door as fast as they possibly could, and bolted through the camp. Mirror shook his head and closed and locked the door behind him, slowly following his card men to punish them.

Chapter 48

'Rescue Mission'

"So, tell me again how we're supposed to get in?" Daphne whispered to Sabrina, who was crouched beside Uncle Jake and Puck. Sabrina looked over her shoulder, and flipped around to sit on her butt, facing Daphne.

"You and Uncle Jake are going to use the Vorpel Blade to get through one of the walls, effectively cutting off any alarms, magical or mundane." Sabrina said, whispering even though she really didn't need too, but they were being quiet just in case. "And then, we send in mom and dad as first round, because they're our best hand to hand combats."

"What do me and Jake do then?" Daphne asked, and Puck told everyone to duck as a witch rode over them suddenly on her broom. Sabrina continued as soon as Puck gave the all clear. "Help mom and dad if there happens to be any magical problems that arise."

"Okay, this all makes sense so far." Daphne said and crouched down lower when a light spilt across the sky.

"And then Puck and I go in, right?" Mustardseed asked, and Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, Mustardseed, you grab Daphne as well, again, just in case you run into something in need of a bit of magic. Puck leads with you two behind, covering his back. Once you get to the main power box, Puck has to get creative," Sabrina looked over at Puck who was grinning, already planning, "and cut off the power in the wing opposite where the girls are being held."

"How do you know where their being held?" Veronica asked and Puck whistled. A bright light came whizzing over and landed on the shoulder of Sabrina's leather jacket. Lina was breathing hard as she tinkled out a rushed answer to Puck, who translated for Sabrina.

"Cause I've got eyes in the sky," Sabrina patted Lina's head carefully. "Thanks Lina, go scout in the hallway and wait for Puck's signal." Lina kissed Sabrina's cheek and patted Puck's before flying off.

"She's so sweet! I remember her." Peaseblossom gushed, smiling at Lina as she flew away.

"Pease, not now; rescue mission, remember?" Mustardseed pulled his sister down beside him, and she blushed.

"Right sorry. Anyways, after Puck destroys the power box?" Peaseblossom asks Sabrina, but Puck cuts in.

"I'm not going to destroy it; I'm better then that with electronics." Everyone looked over at him sceptically.

"You mean like with the T.V remote?" Uncle Jake asked him.

"And the power drill?" Daphne giggled.

"And the refrigerator?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about the phone?" Veronica chuckled, making Henry laugh as well.

"Oh, and we can't forget the laptop." Sabrina added, making Daphne snort.

"Okay! I don't have the best track record, but I've gotten better." Puck grumbled, and Sabrina patted his hand.

"It's alright, you didn't totally destroy the cell phone yesterday either." Puck snatched his had away with a glare, but Sabrina was already laughing.

"Okay you two, let's focus again. Sabrina, what happens after Puck, uh, _disables_ the power in the opposite wing?" Sabrina focused again on the plan.

"Right, Mustardseed and Daphne watch Puck's back as he flies out the window, watching for any watchers that may be walking around. As he does this, Peaseblossom and I will be going to the girl's room, and get them out and to mom and dad where we will all meet back and run for our lives. Got it?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Sabrina's crude description, but broke and went on their way to their missions.

Jake and Daphne went in first, with Henry and Veronica a few feet away from them, ready for phase two. Puck shuffled over to Sabrina's side, while Mustardseed watched Daphne run to the border of the Scarlet Hand camp grounds with her uncle.

"'Brina?" Puck whispered, and she looked over at him with a raised brow. Peaseblossom peeked over at him, but didn't watch or disturb them.

"What?" Puck scooted over to her side and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. She stayed still, leaning into him as well, as he slid his hand to the back of her head. He pulled away after, pecking her nose, cheeks, forehead and her lips again.

"I love you." Sabrina smiled a genuine, happy smile at her boyfriend.

"I know. And I love you too," Puck pecked her lips again, making sure to keep eye contact with her.

"Which is why I'm going out of my way right now, destroying every last credential I own as the Trickster King, to tell you how much I love you, and how much I want to drag you and Ivy away from here and move across the world. Unfortunately, the entire reason we're here is because we're saving Ivy, and you're part of the plan to get her."

"That's the only reason?" Sabrina asked her eyes crinkling as she smiled again.

"Well, that and we have nowhere to go at the moment, but yes." Puck smirked when he made Sabrina giggle. This time, she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Well thank you for going out and destroying the rest of your childish career for me and your daughter." Puck grimaced, but smiled again once Sabrina leaned in for one more kiss.

"And now we must risk our lives to save said daughter." Puck said, moving over a little from Sabrina.

"We wouldn't be in this situation to begin with if you could have kept your pants on." Puck smacked her arm lightly, making her chuckle.

"If you had stayed in your own bed that night, I wouldn't have had to face that decision." It was Sabrina's turn to hit him. Mustardseed looked over at the couple with a slight look of disgust on his face as he looked over at his brother.

"As wonderful as this whole, convert-Puck-to-a-man thing is, could you maybe not relive that moment where you slept together in my home?" Mustardseed asked them and they both turned pink, while Peaseblossom laughed. "Alright, now, Puck and I are off on our part of this mission. Are you ladies going to be alright up here?" Mustardseed asked Peaseblossom and Sabrina as he pulled Puck to his feet. The girls nodded and Puck kissed Sabrina once more and gave his sister a hug.

"We'll see you in a few minutes. Stay safe." He said and then the two flew off, keeping as low to the ground as possible.

"They'll be fine." Pease blossom said to Sabrina as they stood up too, getting ready to get down and follow the rest of their family to the girls. Sabrina nodded and relaxed a little, watching Puck and Mustardseed fly down to the hole in the Scarlet Hands fortress. But then they stopped dead in their tracks, hiding behind a few trees. Daphne came running out of the building, with Uncle Jake, Veronica and Henry following her, with the last two holding what looked like bundles of potatoes. Daphne and Jake were shooting their wands backwards, hitting the fortress over and over again.

And then an alarm went off.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mwahahah : ) and I've kiiind of decided to write another chapter after this one, but we'll have to see. I want to write an epilogue after that too, because then the sequel will actually make sense. Besides, the epilogue has practically been planned since I started this story : )

~Nevaeh


	23. Chapters Forty Nine and Fifty

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure, that by now, we ALL know I'm not M.B, I don't own the Sisters Grimm and I have a bit of a crush on Puck.**

** Well, here it is. The last chapter. Crying? Phh, shh, phh, NO! I'm emotional, but not falling apart. Yet. I'm going to miss this story :( even though I don't remember half of it :P **

** I'm not even sure if you guys read this A/N, but if you do, thank you. It makes a difference sometimes.**

** And so, here's the last chapter**

**Enjoy!  
>*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*<strong>

Chapter 49

'Clementine and 'Daddy''

"Sabrina! Grab the bags, and let's get out of here!" Daphne screamed as she started running again. The rest of the group followed until they were at the top of the hill with Sabrina and Peaseblossom. Sabrina threw a bag at Puck, while Peaseblossom threw one at Mustardseed. Daphne was yanking open pockets on her long trench coat, searching for something. Jake was the one to find it though, among the things she had dropped onto the ground.

"Alright, everyone hold onto each other!" Uncle Jake yelled, and put the thing, a shiny red ring, in the middle of their group. Sabrina felt a hand grab onto her sleeve, her mother's shoe hit hers and an arm wrap around her waist, while she grabbed onto her dad and pulled him and the bundle he was holding closer.

"Are they okay?" She asked, but he only nodded, and covered the bundle up a little tighter as he grabbed onto Veronica's sleeve.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Suddenly, the group was sent flying, or maybe just tumbling through space. No one's eyes could adjust quick enough to see what they were sailing past, until the rolling and spinning slowed, and they found themselves in a familiar forest.

"Is this our forest?" Puck asked, and Daphne nodded, picking herself up from the ground. "And how did you manage to fall?"

"Shut up, everyone else is just freakishly agile," Mustardseed and Sabrina both snorted, making Daphne glare at them, "oh, get your minds out of the gutter."

"As fun as this all is," Peaseblossom said, moving closer to Veronica, who was still holding one of the bundles of blankets. "I'd really appreciate seeing my daughter right now."

Veronica actually backed up a little, pressing the blankets closer to her body, away from Peaseblossom.

"I think we should wait until we get back to the camp. Staying in the forest is dangerous right now." Peasblossom's cheeks turned pink, but she nodded curtly and started on her way back to the camp. Mustardseed and Daphne were quick to follow, but Puck and Sabrina didn't move, staring at Henry. Henry looked back and forth from the parents in front of him, to the retreating fairy. Sighing, he lifted his bundle out to Sabrina, who gasped and grabbed her baby quickly, nuzzling her to her body. Puck stepped in front of her, petting the hair of his daughter, holding both girls in his arms once again.

"Henry!" Veronica chastised him, but Henry shrugged furtively.

"She gave me the puppy dog eyes Roni. What was I supposed to do?" Veronica sighed at her weak willed husband and escorted her daughter and her family in front of her, to continue onto the campsite. Surprisingly, they made it back safely, with no sign of the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina and Puck were quick to rush off to their own cabin, Ivy tucked safely between them. No one made to follow them though, allowing them time alone. As soon as the gates were resealed, Peaseblossom spun on Veronica, eyes blazing and her hands outstretched for obvious reasons.

"We're back, we're safe, and I want my baby back now Mrs. Grimm." Peaseblossom demanded now, centering herself right in front of Veronica. Sighing, Veronica reached into the blanket, tucking the corner of it back to show off the cherub faced four year old, with beautiful brown curled hair, and pouty pink lips. Peaseblossom gasped and reached for her daughter, which Veronica carefully laid in her arms.

"Peaseblossom, you need to realize that Clementine hasn't seen you in years sweetie. She may not, erm,_ accept _you quite yet." Peaseblossom seemed to pause, holding her baby girl in her arms, close to her chest.

"I hadn't thought of that. Do you think she won't remember me?" Peaseblossom teared up a little, and Mustardseed hugged her waist, kissing her cheek.

"She will Pease. You're her mom, she's yours. She'll remember." Peaseblossom smiled at her brother, and wiped a few tendrils of hair out of Clementine's face. The little girl shifted, and lifted her fists to rub at her eyes. Peaseblossom held her breath, watching like everyone else to see what would happen when Clementine realized where she was.

"Vernny?" She whispered, and Peaseblossom frowned, looking up at Veronica. Veronica smiled at Peaseblossom, and nodded towards Clementine.

"Yes, I'm here. And so is—"

"Mommy?" Clementine perked up, but was still looking at Veronica. Veronica smiled at the little girl.

"I promised, didn't I?" Clementine nodded and swung her arm back, hitting Peaseblossom on the nose. She made a small grunting noise, but didn't say anything else. Clementine, on the other hand, whipped around, looking at her mother for the first time in years.

"Momma?" Clementine asked loudly, and Peaseblossom's smile overrode her face, and Clementine let out a shrill squeal, wrapping her arms around her neck, nuzzling into the side of her mother's face.

"Hi baby, I've missed you so much." Peaseblossom whispered into her daughter's thick curls, breathing her in after almost an entire century of not having her by her side. Clementine seemed to sigh as she relaxed into her mother's arms. And then she took the time to look around her, seeing Daphne, Mustardseed, Henry, and Jake surrounding her. Peaseblossom noticed and hoisted her onto her hip with a smile, pointing at Mustardseed.

"Tiny, this is your Uncle Mustardseed, and his, uh, friend Daphne." Clementine looked at the couple and smiled warmly, stretching out her arms and making fists at them, like she was going to grab them. Mustardseed came forward and, looking at Peaseblossom first, took Clementine from her and into his own arms.

"It's nice to finally meet you Clementine." Mustardseed whispered to her and she smacked his cheek lightly, and grinned an adorable smirk at Daphne. Veronica had slipped away, grabbing Sabrina and Puck from their cabin while Clementine had been handed over to her uncle. Mustardseed pointed over to the fairy, blonde Grimm, and small baby that were coming closer to the group.

"And there's you're other uncle, Puck, and Sabrina, and your cousin, Ivy." Curious, Clementine reached out with a frown, looking at each knew person's face. Puck was the one to grab her, as Sabrina had Ivy in her arms already.

"Hi ya' Clementine. Hey," Puck looked around at everyone with a quirky grin, "that kind of rhymed."

"Congratulations Dr. Seuss." Sabrina muttered, and Puck threw her a dirty look. "Nice to meet you Clementine." Clementine smiled at Sabrina and Puck, already enjoying their bantering. And then she saw Ivy against Sabrina's shoulder, sleeping soundly with her cheek mashed up her face cutely.

"Baby!" She screeched, startling Puck so much he actually looked scared for a minute.

"Oh yeah, she'll fit in here just fine." He joked, earning a smack from Daphne. Clementine didn't seem to care though as she reached out to the baby sleeping on Sabrina. Sabrina stepped closer for Clementine to very softly pat Ivy's head.

"Hello baby." Clementine said softly, smiling beatifically. Sabrina and Peaseblossom smiled at their daughters and then at each other.

Everything seemed to be perfect in that moment; everyone was watching their new girls in the family, everyone was happy, whole again. And then Clementine looked up at Jake, who was tickling the sides of Ivy's ears, making her shift back and forth cutely.

"Momma! Where's daddy?"Everyone froze and looked at Peaseblossom, who was looking at Jake in horror. "Jake look like daddy!" Silence filled the little groups circle. Of course, Puck was the one to break the awkward silence.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Chapter 50

"You're serious? Jake, how many kids do you have that we don't know about?" Henry asked his brother, whose hands shot up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion.

"No!" Jake and Peaseblossom both yelled at the same time.

"He's not the dad!" Peaseblossom assured everyone, dragging the attention back to her.

"Then who is? Wait, Jake 'looks' like 'daddy'?" Puck asked suspiciously and Sabrina sagged once she caught on as well.

"Aw, damn." Peaseblossom smiled shyly, and sighed.

"John Prospero," She said, and everyone groaned. Jake looked incredibly confused and almost sick at what was unraveling in front of him.

"Seriously, how old is this kid really?" Daphne demanded and Veronica and Mustardseed both gave her an elbow nudge.

"I think it's about time we figure out what's going on behind closed doors at the Scarlet Hands base camp." Henry said, and everyone looked over at him.

"Why do you say that dad?" Daphne asked, wrapping her arm around Mustardseed.

"There's no way John came here just to get into the family and trick all of us. He knew Peaseblossom was coming; he had to have known."

"Of course he knew. Why would he not think I would eventually try and find Tiny?" Peaseblossom questioned and hefted Clementine's squirming body onto her hip.

"Oh he knew. And I think that was what Mirror was banking on the entire time." Sabrina said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I say we get a group, right now, and end this freaking Mirror feud, immediately!" Puck said angrily, popping his wings out. Clementine looked at them with large eyes, just seeing wings for the first time. Sabrina was quick to act though, practically throwing Ivy into Puck's arms, to keep him on the ground.

"That's not going to help anything , Shmuck. We need to actually take time, think this through, and get the _army_ ready for battle." Sabrina said, looking everyone in the eyes, making sure they understood. Puck looked offended and looked at Sabrina.

"Did you just refer to me as 'Shmuck'?" Sabrina smirked at him, and decided to ignore him.

"I agree with Sabrina. We need to think this all through first. We can't go off and just fight. We need to plan." Daphne said, and Sabrina smiled at her sister. After all these years, she still loved her sister the most, especially now that they trusted each other to the maximum. "So let's get back to Granny and figure everything out. And then go after Mirror." Everyone agreed with Daphne and started on their ways to Relda's house.

"Or, you could listen to what I have to say first." Everyone's heads whipped up to the sky, where a man was just landing on the wall of Camp Charming. He had russet brown hair, cut close to his ears, and a tall frame and a barely there mischievous smirk covering his face. No one could figure out who he was, until Puck groaned.

"Pan, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Sabrina frowned at Puck, and then at Peter Pan.

"What the hell happened to you Peter? Give up on the boy thing too?" Sabrina called up to him, stepping in front of Puck and Ivy slightly. Peter sneered down at Sabrina, noticing Ivy for the first time.

"What happened to you Grimm? Little pudgier than I remembered from our last meeting, Sabrina; babies are harder to handle than you thought, huh?" She flipped him off then, making her mother chastises her, while her father and sister joined her.

"Peter?" Peter Pan looked down at Veronica, who was looking up at him with a sweet smile. He was confused by this nice woman, surrounded by the rest of her rude family. "Is there a specific reason you're here right now?"

"Yeah, to eavesdrop on our conversation for the Scarlet Hand." Puck muttered, but Pan's face dropped and so did he, drifting down to the ground across from the Grimm family.

"No, no, no, I'm done with that _stupid_ _club_. I need your help." He said quietly, and every Grimm present frowned. Peter Pan, the boy who didn't want to grow up, was now standing in front of them with, all grown up, and asking for their help?

"Wait, did I hear that correctly? Peter Pan is asking the Trickster King for help?" Puck grinned and Peter scowled.

"Actually, King of Smelly, I was asking the _Grimms_." Peter snarled and Sabrina stepped up.

"I think he's a pretty big part of the Grimm family, Peter. What do you want?" She asked again. And this time he actually looked Sabrina in the eyes, and she noticed just how sad he was.

"They have her."

"Who?" She asked, not as exasperated as before.

"Tink." He whimpered and dropped to his knees.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Yuuup, I'm done. That is officially the last chapter for Growing up in a War. The epilogue after this will not tell you anything of the search for Tinkerbell, the defeating of Mirror and his Scarlet Hand, or any other loose ends that I can't remember : )

The epilogue will have lots of openings for the sequel, and hopefully make it much more exciting. If you've read my one-shot I uploaded a while back, _Home for the War_, you'll already know some surprises for the sequel, but not all. Mwahahah. It's been super fun to have written this, and gotten all the comments I have, and even some flames; which in all honesty, were more hilarious than anything. I mean really, I'm 16, there's a lot of thing I _don't _ know.

So, I'll see you all for the epilogue, and then much later, for the sequel : )

Bye!

~Nevaeh


	24. Epilogue

**Hello everyone : ) not sure when this is actually going to get out to you, due to my wonderful procrastinating skills, but I'm currently writing this the day after I posted the final chapter. **

**I'm letting everyone know right now, that there is no set time for the sequel, so I really have no idea when you should be expecting it. But sometime in the summer, I'd expect. **

'narsisits' = actually, this is narcissistic, but Ivy's only four, and she tries, but sometimes, it sounds like Auntie Daphne

**This entire story belongs to Nevaeh717, her real life counterpart, of the year 2011. All unauthorized reproduction of this story will make her extremely angry, and she'll send out rabid network monkeys to find you. And nobody wants that :)**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

_Epilogue_

"Sprat, are you sure? I swear, she grew, _in my hands!" _a tall blonde figure was standing in the medical tent, towering an entire two feet over the poor, pudgy nurse. Her hair had been coiled up earlier, and now cascaded down her back in loose curls, hitting the back of what looked like hard leather armor. In front of her, a little blonde girl, whose hair was only a few shades darker than the woman's, was sitting on the cot in front of the adults, looking around curiously. Large, curious, deep blue eyes were taking everything in the tent in, probably to tell her daddy about later. At the moment, wings, about half the length of her own body, were protruding out of her back, as she tried with little success to fly to the top of the tent. The white glistening insect wings were fluttering uselessly, while the girl's mother held her down with one hand, already used to the toddlers antics.

"Sabrina, I've measured her twice now, and she's only grown and inch since the last time you came in here." Sabrina sagged, and the girl looked up at her mother, wondering why she suddenly looked so sad. She decided to cheer her up, by climbing up her arm to her shoulder.

"I was so sure," Sabrina trailed off, and Sprat rubbed her back, while Ivy tried to do the same, but mostly just hit her mom in the face a couple times.

"Give it time, Sabrina. Maybe the spell will even wear off." Sprat trailed off suggestively, and Sabrina nodded, knowing that was very unlikely to happen. With one last smile at the chubby nurse, Sabrina left with Ivy in her arms.

"Well baby girl, it seems you're still stuck in tiny toddler mode." Sabrina sighed, looking down at her daughter, who was looking up at her mother in turn. An adorable smile spilt across her face, making Sabrina smile too, and kiss her button nose. "You're too cute."

"I know," Ivy nodded, answering her mother surely, saying what her daddy taught her; something called 'narsisits'*. Sabrina just shook her head at her daughter, and plopped her on her feet, to walk on her own. Her cubby little legs ran as soon as she hit the ground, making her way to her Granny's house. All the Everafters that were walking around the camp watched her go, chuckling as she reached the stairs, and did a weird bear crawl up the steps before pounding on the big door, announcing who she was. Sabrina heaved a sigh and jogged after her little girl, just as the flung the door open, announcing to the world, "Grandma Roni, I'm _hoooome!"_

"Ivy Sophia, how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sabrina's mother yelled through the house, reaching Sabrina's ears, just as she reached the steps of the house.

"Lot's o' times, but I'm sill doin' it." The little fairy girl smiled proudly at her grandmother, and then her mother, who was closing the door behind them. Veronica Grimm was standing there with her fists propped on her hips, trying not to smile at the adorable little girl.

"Ivy, Grandma told you no, that means you listen." Sabrina chastised her, and she looked over her shoulder at her mom.

"But Momma, Daddy told me yes." She grinned her smile that only held about seven teeth, but it was still perfect. Just then, it happened that Daddy came down the stairs, launching himself at the fridge instantly, "Daddy!" Ivy squealed and launched herself at him.

Puck turned at his daughter's scream, catching her just in time before she crashed into him.

"Hey Princess, how was your 'walk'?" Puck asked the little girl, using air quotations around the walk. Ivy wrinkled her nose, and shook her head.

"Mommy tricked me." Ivy whispered, and got a tiny smack to her bum from her mother who had just passed by without Ivy's noticing. Puck sniggered and reached back into the fridge, grabbing a piece of pie for him and a yogurt for Ivy.

"Well, mommy _is_ pretty sneaky." Sabrina gave Puck a withering look, but continued to open the yogurt for Ivy while Puck set her up on his lap with the pie over to the side for himself. Ivy nodded in agreement with her dad, and took the yogurt from her mom and pulled the pie for her dad closer to herself. Before either of them could stop her, she had proceeded to dump the content of the yogurt container all over the pumpkin pie. "And apparently so is her daughter." Both Ivy and Sabrina looked at Puck proudly.

"I think she just officially claimed your pie, Trickster." Puck looked over his shoulder at a young man that had just entered the kitchen area. Puck gasped, like he hadn't realized this until now, making Ivy giggle evilly.

"That's what she thinks." He stated and pulled the pie closer, taking a huge bite out of the yogurt filled pie. Sabrina, Veronica, and Peter Pan all grimaced as he swallowed the pie in front of Ivy's widened gaze. He chewed noisily, and swallowed, looking thoughtful.

"You know, that wasn't half bad." He said, and took another bite. This seemed to egg on Ivy, so she took a bite as well, and grimaced the same way her mom had.

"Yucky!" She tried to wipe her tongue off with her fingers, but it didn't seem to help any. Sabrina giggled and took Ivy buy the arms to the bathroom, to wash her up. Ivy's face lit up at the prospect of getting a bath. Once they left, and Puck had finished the disgusting pie, he looked back at where Sabrina had left with Ivy with a look of horror.

"No matter how much that kid seems to like me, I still can't get her to hate being clean." Daphne came into the room now, looking refreshed, and her hair dripping wet.

"Well she is Sabrina's kid too remember." Puck flicked her arm, and Veronica told them to behave before leaving after Sabrina, to help with Ivy's bath.

"How did Ivy's checkup go?" Daphne asked Puck, but he shrugged, his good mood disappearing instantly. She nodded and looked at Peter. "And how's the search for Tinkerbell going?" Peter sagged in his seat as well.

"Apparently the new mirror isn't able to get into Mirror's databases, and therefore can't find the Snow Queen's lair." Daphne patted Peter's shoulder, and he nodded his tanks to her.

"We'll find her soon."

"It's been three years Daphne. I'm starting to think we won't." Nobody said anything after that. Sabrina was the one to break the silence, coming back into the kitchen and slumping down into the chair next to Puck's.

"This sucks," She whimpered, and Puck threw his arm around her back, tucking her into his chest.

"How'd the check up go?" He asked and she craned her neck to look at him.

"Apparently she hasn't grown any more than half an inch since last check up."

"That was over three weeks ago! Shouldn't she be bigger by now?" Puck asked worriedly, and Sabrina nodded slightly. Daphne leaned on the top of the table.

"That spell they put on Ivy, it's going to obviously stunt her growth. I'm sure it was meant for her to stop growing altogether and therefore stop the Grimm line from growing. But of course, with Ivy's fairy blood, she overruled the spell, and now she's just growing _really _slowly.

"But she will grow still though, right?" Sabrina asked her sister, but Daphne could only shrug her shoulders, not really sure of what would happen with her niece.

"She'll be fine 'Brina. Maybe she'll just be really short for most of her life." Puck nudged his girlfriend, and she nudged him back.

"Was that a short crack at me?"

"No, but it worked, didn't it?" Puck grinned, his crappy mood pretty much gone now. A yell from upstairs made everyone jump in their seats, and Daphne run up the stairs to aid her mother with Ivy's bath.

Clementine came into the kitchen now, opening the fridge for herself and taking out an apple, and munched on it happily. The girl was now seven years old, with shorter hair than when she was found, only reaching the nape of her neck. It was still incredibly curly though, and a honey brown colour, not unlike her mother's.

"Hi Tiny, how are you today sweetie?" Sabrina asked the little girl and she shrugged, continuing with her apple.

"Okay I guess. Where's Ivy?"

"She's having a bath at the moment." Sabrina told her, and Clementine nodded, like she expected this, and then left the room.

"She's too mature for her own good." Puck said, watching his niece leave the room.

"Sometime's maturity is a good thing, Puckerly." Sabrina said standing and getting herself a glass of water.

"What have I said about calling me names, Grimm?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him, while Peter smirked, "Grimm doesn't count as name calling it's your real name!"

"Lieblings, please." Relda was coming into the kitchen now, trying not to smile at her grandchildren.

"Sorry Granny,"

"My bad Old Lady,"

"Where's my wonderful great-grand baby?" Granny Relda asked as she sat down heavily on the kitchen chair, her bones old and frail now more than ever. Puck pointed upstairs as splashing noises became louder when, Sabrina was pretty certain, Ivy opened the door while her grandmother and auntie were trying to wash her. Sabrina set down the cup on the table, but it dropped when it was about to touch the table top, spilling all over Puck.

"Jeez Grimm, what's up with you today?" Puck asked, jumping up to grab a cloth to wipe up the mess. Sabrina bit her lip, picking up the pieces of the broken glass. Relda watched her closely, noticing the shaking hands of her grandchild as she carefully picked up the glass.

"Sabrina, liebling, are you okay?" Puck stopped and actually looked at Sabrina, noticing she was shaking too.

"Brina, it's okay. It was just a glass, not the end of the world. What's wrong?" Sabrina looked at the three people looking at her and smiled nervously.

"I wasn't going to do this like this, but I'm already nervous enough. I'd rather not have a stomach ache all day from not telling anyone." Peter, Puck, and Relda all sat still watching Sabrina turn to look straight at Puck, but till addressing everyone.

"Puck," She looked up at Peter and Relda too, "Granny, Peter, I'm pregnant again." Silence followed her, with Peter looking shocked, Granny pleasantly surprised, and Puck a cross between really excited and horror struck.

"You mean I have to go through a whiny Sabrina for another nine months?" Puck demanded, standing up and grabbing her around the waist, spinning her around in a hug. Granny Relda smiled at the young couple, giving them her congratulation s and kissing Sabrina and Puck's cheeks in turn. Peter congratulated the parents, and left the room. Relda sat back down and smiled as Puck talked animatedly about having another 'Trickster' in the family, while Sabrina sat down at smiled while watching him.

Veronica and Daphne came back down the stairs, with Daphne holding a towel clad Ivy. Whenever Daphne was holding Ivy, you could see just how much Sabrina's sister had really grown. She had ceased to put her hair in braids anymore, only leaving them in over night to create waves in the morning. Her face had slimmed out, well, her entire body had, but she continued to wear her trench coat with the millions of pockets sewn in. For a nineteen year old, she wasn't the most mature kid, but she was braver than anyone else.

"What's all the hubbub about?" Daphne asked, patting Ivy's hair with the towel, propping the squirming child on the table. Puck smiled at Daphne and Veronica, holding Sabrina around her waist.

"Sabrina's pregnant again!" Veronica's jaw dropped and Daphne's palm was into her mouth, biting down.

"Ogmy gowb dish ied sof cokld!" Sabrina and Puck frowned at Daphne, and Ivy cocked her head at her auntie strangely.

"English, Daffy." Veronica told her daughter, and Daphne did so, epeating herself without the hand in the way.

"I said, 'Oh my gosh, this is so cool!'" Daphne jumped up, leaving Ivy sitting on the table, which Veronica rushed over to and grabbed the tottering toddler. "Congratulations you guys!"

"Mommy, what's Auntie Daffy doin'?" Ivy questioned her mother, and Sabrina smiled at her little girl, picking up the toweled girl in her arms.

"Auntie Daphne is excited for mommy and daddy, because _you're_ going to be getting a baby brother or sister." Sabrina told her fairy baby, poking her button nose. Ivy seemed confused for a second but then recognition dawned on her face

"Oh! Mommy has baby in tummy, like with me!" Ivy patted Sabrina's stomach fondly, like it was a dog. Sabrina nodded at Ivy, glad she had made the connection.

"But how'd they get there?" Ivy questioned and an awkward silence filled the kitchen, until Daphne and Granny Relda giggled a little.

"Ivy, Daddy's already told you that. They play chess, remember? But you can't play yet, because it's a really difficult game, and only adults know how." Ivy looked over at Puck, and nodded her head, remembering the conversation with her dad.

"Daddy teach me to play chess later?"Ivy asked, and Puck shook his head no. Ivy pouted and looked at her mommy for help, but mommy only shook her head too. Frustrated, Ivy got off the table, trailing the towel behind her.

"Ivy, where are you going?" Sabrina questioned her daughter, but Ivy just shot over her shoulder, "Uncle Jake teach me to play chess." Puck and Sabrina looked at each other and raced after their daughter, who was running out the front door already, her wings fluttering uselessly behind her as she streaked through the camp, a wet blue towel and two laughing parents chasing after her.

o.O.o

"Well, that was an eventful day." Puck sighed, landing on the bed in their cabin, disrupting all the pillows piled up around him. Sabrina agreed with him, and grabbed one of his shirts to sleep in for the night. A thump his their wall, and she dropped the shirt in surprise. A giggle followed and she rolled her eyes.

"Ivy Sophia Grimm, if you'd don't go to bed right now, Daddy's not going to play with you tomorrow." Sabrina threatened through the wall, and the thumping sounds disappeared instantly. Puck frowned at Sabrina, watching her come over to the bed next to him and lay down, curling his arm around her neck.

"That was mean Mommy," he whispered as he nuzzled into the side of her neck. Sabrina kissed his cheek, closing her eyes.

"Mommy's the mean one, remember? Daddy's the instigator." Puck chuckled and kissed her softly. The lay next to each other for the next few minutes, not saying anything, just sitting in comfortable silence.

"So, I've been thinking," Puck said, breaking their silence, Sabrina opened her groggy eyes, smiling up at him.

"Always a dangerous thing to do." He smacked her arm lightly, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, this is supposed to be serious," She nodded in apology, and he continued, "Anyways, I've been thinking. We've been together for more than five years already, with a three year old fairy on our hands, and another on the way," he rubbed her abdomen, running his hands over the invisible bump. "I thought maybe, this would be a good time to ask you."

"Ask me what?" Sabrina frowned, rubbing her stomach as well, hitting Puck's hands with her own. Puck grinned mischievously, and slid off the bed, kneeling beside her head. He brushed her hair back off her face, looking in to her beautiful blue eyes.

"This isn't how I was going to do this, but I figure if it doesn't happen soon, I'm either going to forget, or screw it up, so," Puck looked around the room, and saw one of Sabrina's hair ties, and grabbed it up. "Sabrina Grimm, will you marry me?"

Sabrina smiled at Puck and nodded quickly, kissing him and saying yes for him to hear. Puck took her hand and wound the hair tie around her finger. "And, seeing as we are currently living in the middle of a war camp, we'll have to take a rain check on the rings. If that's alright?" He looked up at her underneath his hair. Sabrina reached out and tucked it back, kissing his cheeks.

"Of course it's alright. How else is a Grimm supposed to get engaged? The weirdest ways are the best ways." Sabrina grinned and pulled Puck back up into bed with her.

"And to the Trickster King, no less. What a way to go, fighting with an Everafter for the rest of your life. You're ancestors would be so proud, I'm sure." Puck teased her, pulling on her hair playfully. Sabrina flipped over to her side to face him, grinning like an idiot.

"I'm a Grimm. This is what we do."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**And…break! Yeah! Finished! How was the ending? I swear that ending line is so cheesy, but it's been planned since, like, the eighth chapter. **

**Hoping everyone liked it, and wasn't confused by anything. Ivy's illness/spell problem will be even further explained in the sequel, so don't freak out. **

**So, in case you didn't read to closely… **

**Sabrina and Puck are getting married! And Sabrina is yet again, pregnant. Ivy is kind of a twit, but really, so is her dad, so I don't blame her. Clementine, Peaseblossom, and Mustardseed live in the camp now, even though M and P weren't in this epilogue… Peter is still looking for Tinkerbell, with the help of the new mirror's guardian, who wasn't introduced to you… Granny Relda is getting old a frail, seeing as she's, like, seventy, or something. I actually don't know :S **

**Anyways, I think this opened up enough for us to have an awesome start up for the sequel… **_**World War Grimm. **_**Catchy, right? So, hopefully I'll see you all there!**

**~Nevaeh**


End file.
